Hidden in the Fall
by madbeme
Summary: We all have someone who makes us who we are, Donna's best friend has just waltzed into Harvey's world. He thought he knew all there was to know about Donna Roberta Paulsen... until he met Jules. Picks up at the end of Season 4.
1. Chapter 1

Harvey knows Conrad Doyle is a pain in the ass. He has a long and established history of being a pain in the ass but a summons on a Saturday elevates him to a whole new level. His Saturdays are better spent doing other things than running out to the Hamptons to deal with some nonsensical issue that can certainly wait for a more civilized day and time. It is two freaking o'clock in the morning. Harvey grabs Louis for the ride out given the unknown topic of this summons to the country estate; he'd better cover his bases. Six million in billables is nothing to sneeze at.

They pass through the iron gates as the car navigates the long stone driveway to the Doyle mansion. The house is imposing and pretentious but so are most of the houses on this lane. Ray pulls the car up to the entrance. Ray always thought this place better suited Harvey. It looks like like it is right out of a Batman comic.

"Make yourself comfortable, I don't know how long this is going to be." Ray acknowledges Harvey's request and knows that Harvey will look for a quick exit so he'd better stick around. He settles into the seat and pulls out his ipod for entertainment. Louis and Harvey are greeted at the door by the butler.

"This way Mr. Specter." The butler guides the pair through the elaborate rooms on the first floor to the grand staircase. They traverse the grand staircase to the master bedroom. As they enter the room, Harvey realizes the situation is not what he expected. It is worse. Conrad is in a prolific state of undress and there is a woman semi-conscious on the floor. There is a smashed table and blood spattered everywhere. Louis and Harvey exchange looks. This is not good… not good at all.

Harvey knows Conrad's temper. He knows it all too well. He walks over to check on the woman. "Did you call 911?" He touches the woman just make sure she is breathing. He notices the handcuff on her wrist with a roll of his eyes.

"No, I called you." Harvey's eyes widen at the response. If he was Conrad's first call, this is the worst possible situation. "This woman needs a hospital. I am an attorney not a doctor, Conrad." Harvey surveys the woman's condition trying not to make the situation worse by moving her. He is running through the possible solutions to this situation in his head as Conrad's impatience with the situation grows.

"God damn it, Harvey, I called you. I need you to fix this and a hospital won't fix this." Harvey looks up at Louis. With a nod of his head, they take a moment together in the hall.

"This woman needs medical attention, Louis. " Harvey begins the conversation with Louis maintaining eye contact with the parties in the room. At first Louis is lost for a response but quickly rallies as the solution pops into his head.

"I know who to call." Harvey gives Louis a curious look. Who in the hell would Louis know to tap from the bench for a situation like this? Louis turns away from Harvey and taps a speed dial in his contact list. He distances himself from the group as he begins to speak. Harvey watches Louis pacing the hallway.

"Jules, so sorry to wake you but I need your assistance. Yes…" Louis rattles off the address and some details before hanging up the phone. "Help is on the way."

"Louis you know this has to be discreet." Harvey turns his attentive gaze to the cluster in other room. "I mean really discreet."

"Harvey, I understand. Trust me. This is the only choice and it is a good choice. I called a professional." Louis walks back into the room. Harvey is not sure to be impressed or concerned at the level of confidence that Louis has with this solution but right now it's the best one they have got. He will make it work one way or another. Fortunately, Louis caught Jules while she was still in the Hamptons. She is close by and on her way.

Within a half an hour, the butler guides an elegantly dressed woman into the room. She is dressed in formal wear quite obviously from an evening at an event. She has a leather satchel in her hand as she makes her entrance.

"Thank you for coming, Jules." Louis meets her at the doorway as she enters the room. She takes a quick look around and spying her most obvious patient. She surmises the injuries on her approach. Harvey and Conrad attempt to speak to her but she silences them with a finger as she goes right to work. As she begins to work on her patient as Conrad demands her attention. "Don't you even want to know what happened?"

Jules shoots him a look. "Sloppy but kinky sex that ended with some discord between the lovebirds?" Conrad is stunned at the sharpness… and accuracy of her statement which renders him silent. Harvey is amazed that those words just flowed out of her mouth without her missing a beat with the patient. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a handcuff key and removes the handcuff from her wrist.

"What is she on?" Jules demands the answer from the collective. Conrad hesitates. Jules turns around for a moment. "Did I stutter? What is she on?" Conrad again hesitates as Jules stands. "I am not your shrink, your preacher or your (she cast an eye towards Louis and Harvey) lawyer… I am not asking for a freaking confession. I am asking what she is on."

Conrad looks towards Harvey who nods to answer. Conrad rattles off the evening's activities in graphic detail which is way too much information but at least it provides the answers that Jules needs. She reaches into her satchel for a syringe. Harvey watches their guest closely as he make his way back across the room towards Louis.

"Louis, who is she?" Louis can tell Harvey's interest has been peaked. "Dr. Ruby Bond." The name sounds mildly familiar. Harvey has heard this name before but he can't place it at this moment. "She is a doctor and a surgeon. She is very highly recommended."

"Will she be discreet?" Harvey is concerned since he can't place her and this is a delicate situation.

"She will be more than discreet. This is what she does, Harvey. Dr. Bond is a concierge doctor. This is what people pay her to do. I am assuming money is no object tonight." Louis is a bit proud of his decision. After all of his screw ups as of late... this is a mark in the win column. Harvey is wondering why Louis has a concierge doctor on speed dial but the fact that he does has come in handy tonight to resolve a rather delicate problem with a high profile client. "Money is most definitely no object tonight."

The doctor works on the patient for hours. Harvey and Louis have moved with Conrad into his study at the doctor's orders. Louis has informed Conrad as to whom the doctor is and the level of discretion that she has with her clients. Jules enters the room and rattles off instructions to the butler and to the collective group. She tosses her bag on her shoulder as she hands a card to both the butler and to Conrad. Louis and Harvey pull her to the side to speak with her privately before she leaves.

"Dr. Ruby Bond… Harvey Specter." Louis makes a quick introduction. Jules looks Harvey over from head to toe. "So you are Harvey Specter." Harvey is intrigued by the head to toe survey and the fact that she seems to know who he is but he can't place her.

"Have we had the pleasure of...?" Harvey meant to say the last word but it didn't quite come out but for the time of day… he is not concerned.

"No, Harvey we have not." Jules gives him a wicked little wink. He takes in the appearance of the doctor. She has a lovely face. She is pretty but not what he would consider beautiful. She is neither fat nor thin but there is something attractive about her. He still can't place where he has heard her name but there is definitely something familiar about her.

"Louis, always a pleasure." Louis takes her hand. "Thank you for coming. Your usual fee, I would assume?" Louis actually being fairly suave with the doctor. Harvey wonders if the doctor is perhaps a old flame of Louis'.

"Of course." She gives him a wink and a smile. Harvey removes her bag from her shoulder. "At least allow me to escort you." He offers his free arm as they walk towards the door. Jules casts a sidelong look at Harvey as they exit, Harvey is shocked and amused at her chariot of choice. Her ride is an orange Astin Martin Vantage.

"Nice ride but isn't an Astin Martin a little cliché… Bond, Ruby Bond." Harvey places the bag on the passenger's seat as they round the front of the car. He opens the door for Jules as she responds his commment. "What an original observation, Mr. Specter." She settles into the seat.

"I am surprised you can drive this in those heels." He comments on her footwear. "Oh, Mr. Specter, you would be surprised what I have done in these heels. Have a good night." She gives him an appropriately naughty smile as he closes the car door. You have to love a woman who carries her own handcuff key besides there is something about her that he likes perhaps their paths will cross again. Now time to deal with the fallout.


	2. Chapter 2

Jules gets off of the elevator and takes in the sign, "Pearson Specter Litt." She walks through the office as if she knows her way like a frequent flyer. The truth is that she has not set foot in this place for years but a visit to an old friend is long past due. She is hoping that given the hour, Donna will be free. She rounds the corner running into Harvey in the hall.

"Dr. Bond, what a surprise." Harvey instantly recognizes her and wonders why she is here. "What did Conrad do now?" Jules smiles at him and exchanges a greeting. "Actually, I'm here for Donna." As the words leave Jules' lips, she hears a familiar voice.

"You said you 'n' me was gonna get out of town and for once just really let our hair down." Donna is walking up behind Jules. Without turning around, Jules answers her.

"Well darlin', look out 'cause my hair is comin' down!" Jules' southern accent is dead on as she whips around towards Donna. They grab each other up in a hug like long lost sorority girls.

"I take it that you two know each other." Harvey is curious as to this connection. Donna gives him a wicked little smile. "Harvey Specter, Ruby Bond."

"We had the pleasure of meeting at Conrad Doyle's. How do you and Louise here know each other Thelma?"

"Donna and I go way back. Longer than I truly care to admit." Jules surveys Harvey closely in the daylight. She has heard so much about him over the years that it is curious to put a face to the stories. He is truly as handsome as Donna has always bragged. Harvey observes the interaction between Ruby and Donna, everyone has a story, he laughs to himself as he departs, with that pair, its likely one hell of an interesting story.

"What are you doing here? When did you get back into town?" Donna guides Jules into the conference room for a bit of privacy and away from Harvey's prying ears.

"Been back a while but it's been crazy with the clientele. You up for martinis and unadulterated bitching about our love lives?" Donna's face lights up at the prospect. It is already 6pm and anything else today can certainly be tabled until tomorrow.

"You buying… you know I'm only a legal secretary?"

"In Christian Louboutins… besides last time I saw you weren't you an acrobat?"

"Details." Donna waves her hand at Jules. "Grab your purse; I'll buy on the condition that I get to be the acrobat this time."

"Deal. Keens, I could really get lost in a steak and whiskey tonight… plus." Jules finishes the statement. "Keens… may the testosterone be with you. I'm in."

Donna grabs her purse as Harvey heads out of his office. She bids Harvey good night as she joins Jules at the door. Louis is waiting for the elevator as they approach, he holds the door for them. "Dr. Bond, what a pleasant surprise. I see a girls night is about to manifest." He motions to the rather lethal combination of women that stands before him.

"We are heading to Keens for a prime rib fueled therapy session Would you like to join us?" Donna looks towards Jules for a moment for approval. Jules nods in affirmation. She has told Jules of Louis' woes in the area of romance as of late and the more the merrier. She knows of Donna's affection for Louis.

Louis pauses for a moment a little surprised by the invitation. "You know… I'd love to. Shall we ladies?"

The trio head out into the night and downtown taking the car that Jules had waiting.

The trio is gathered around the table littered with plates and glasses well into conversation. Louis can't remember the last time he had an evening this delightful. Donna is the one who introduced him to Jules during the rather paranoid period he had after his heart attack. Jules handled him with the kindness of a true friend. He knows that she did it out of friendship for Donna but she didn't have to be so kind. She took his calls at hours that vampires could not keep and he will never forget that.

From their conversation, they learn that Jules had been away traveling with one of her clients. Jules shares the stories of being on the road with the band that had paid her an ungodly sum of money to be at their beck and call.

Donna is thrilled that Jules is back in town. After Stephen and the aftermath of the battles royale at the firm, she can certainly use her partner in crime back in her life and back in New York.

After dropping Louis off at his brownstone, Jules and Donna head towards Donna's apartment. As the car stops at her address Donna turns towards Jules. "I'm really glad you're back, Jules." She moves to gracefully exit the car. "Remember you said that when we are asking Harvey for bail money." Jules gives her a smile and a wink. Donna laughs as the driver closes the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Donna mood is bright though she looks and feels a bit worse for the wear. Noticing her morning struggles, Harvey reaches into her desk drawer and pulls out the bottle of aspirin. "Did we have a good time last night?" He also produces a bottle of water in his free hand.

"Last night yes… today…not so much." Donna struggles with the bottle as Harvey takes it from her hands and pops the cap as a gesture of mercy.

"Where did you end up? That my dear looks like a whiskey hang over." Donna downs the pills chasing them with the water glancing up at Harvey with reminiscent smile. Sometimes, it is nice to be the one being taken care if instead of always having to be one step ahead of everyone else.

"We went to Keens." Harvey shoots her an odd look. He knows the place and it's a strange choice for a girl's night out. Keens is a male mecca. He stops at that thought. He knows why they were there. As Donna has always told him, the best way to get over a man is with another one. Their girl's night involved apparently involved a hunting expedition. As he stands at her desk, Louis approaches. There is a spring in his step that Harvey has not seen in a while. "Donna, we will have to do that again. That was fun last night. Jules is really a gem." He giggles at his pun.

"So it looks like you enjoyed a little GNO too?" To his surprise, Harvey is feeling a little left out especially with how close Donna and Louis have been since his heart attack.

"Oh Harvey, you know, Keens, the leather… the pipes… I just love that place. It makes a man feel like a man…" Louis shudders with the lingering joy of the night before. He slaps Harvey on the back as he heads to his office.

Jessica passes Louis in the hall. "My my my aren't we in a fine mood this morning Louis."  
"It is a beautiful day, Jessica… A beautiful day. Norma, in my office." Norma follows Louis into his office.

Jessica heads into Harvey's office. "Donna's looking a wee bit off her game today." Donna is sitting with her head on the desk. "A little adventure with an old friend." Harvey glances out the door.

"So what is going on with Forstman?" Jessica takes a seat in front of Harvey. "Jessica, he is going down. It is just a matter of time. I've got this."

Across town, Jules prepares for her day. She found Louis' cellphone in the car last night. It must have fallen out of his pocket on the ride home. She has a busy morning but decides to swing by the office to check on Donna too. Last night felt good, it felt really good. It has been too long since she spent some time on her own life as opposed to being fully immersed in the lives of others. Her profession comes with a lot of freedom but as the saying goes, freedom isn't free. The day after the night before always has the potential to be a little rough she stops and picks up a latte for Donna on her way in.

She swings by Donna's desk first. "Did you hear my call?" Donna takes in the sweet smell of her endless addiction. "No, I saw the bat signal." Jules holds up her phone with the "BRING ME COFFEE" in capital letters blazing across the screen. "Plus, Louis left his phone in the car." Jules holds up Louis' wayward phone.

"You want me to give it to him." Donna's face is nearly orgasmic as she sips her coffee. Jules gives her a coy look. "Nah, I'll swing by his office. After all he bought dinner so…"

"Make me proud. I'll tell Norma you're coming." Donna picks up her phone as Jules turns towards the hallway to Louis office. She notices Harvey watching them and gives him a wave as she heads down the hall.

Jules walks up on Louis office to the rather amusing scene of Louis ransacking his office in search of his elusive cellphone with his secretary. Jules knocks on the glass before she enters. As she walks in Norma's head pops up from behind the desk. "Redecorating?"

Louis' face lights up at the sight of Jules in the doorway. "Jules, what a surprise." Louis walks towards Jules under Norma's watchful eye. "No, just seem to have misplaced my phone. Please come in."

Jules gives him a flirty little smile to appease the audience. "I think I may have the remedy to that particular situation my dear Louis." Jules pulls his cellphone out of her pocket.

"Oh thank Heavens, you are a Goddess, my dear Jules…an absolute Goddess." Louis cradles his phone in his hands. "How can I thank you?"

Jules casts a glance towards Norma. "You already did last night." She brushes her hand against Louis' tie with a wink. "Have a good day, Louis." Jules gives him a wave over her shoulder as she heads out of his office. Norma stands at Louis' desk dumbfounded by what just happened. Louis knows that Jules is just being Jules but it still feels good.

Harvey walks up on Jules as she heads towards the elevator. "Keens is a bold choice." Jules casts a glance his way as she turns towards him. "Well, Harvey, when you go hunting… it is best to head to the woods." With the lilt in her voice, he hears it, he hears her southern accent. Her accent isn't totally southern, there is something a little different about it. "Have a nice day, Harvey." Her voice lingers on his name.

Jules heads towards the elevator, she has a long day ahead of her with Ms. Whitney Garson Goldberg. She knows she can't complain because silver-spooned, silver haired hypochondriacs are very good for business. Sometimes, the illness is simply a case of loneliness and that, fortunately enough, is easy to cure.


	4. Chapter 4

Donna has just poured a glass of wine as she kicks off her shoes and pokes through her mail. It has been another long day in the seemingly never ending battle between Harvey and well everyone at this point. The situation with Mike and the whistler blower case is getting out of hand. Forstman... that situation isn't getting any better. She swears if given their druthers they would each pick a fight with their own reflection.

She is spent from the day and dreads of even the mere thought of cooking dinner. As the thoughts swirl in her head, the doorbell rings. She pulls herself from the couch to answer its call. Donna is surprised but quite happy to see Jules on her threshold with dinner in hand. "Sounded like you were having a challenging day and I happen to be in the vicinity of Katz's… I'll share if you promise not to go all "When Harry met Sally" on me."

Donna relieves Jules of the delicious bag of bounty as Jules follows her into the apartment. The pair head to the kitchen to prepare their feast. Jules grabs a glass and pours the last of the bottle of wine. They load their plates and head to the coffee table for their dinner conversation.

Jules knows she has been out of the loop on Donna's life as of late and that bothers her. It is now time to catch up on the details. The whole Stephen situation hit Donna hard. It is something that Jules truly understands about her dear friend. She can relate. The situation with Harvey that is just odd.

"You know Jules, I never thought he was Mr. Right but damn, I liked him. I really liked him." Donna starts with Stephen.

"You liked him or the idea of him?" Time to take the temperature of this situation, after all Jules is a doctor.

"All of the above." Donna gets a faraway look in her eyes. "It was nice to be taken out… it was nice to be treated that way again… and the... " (Donna fans herself as she rolls her eyes dramatically). Jules observes Donna closely, she knows this look. Donna had fallen in love... at least a little. She let someone in. She actually let someone in. She got hurt but it is still a step in the right direction. It has been way too long since Donna has been in love.

"Well my dearest, 'tis the season." Jules eyes Donna over her glass of wine.

"It is the season isn't it." Donna ponders the thought of summer party season in the Hamptons.

Jules smiles at Donna, part of the fringe bennies of being a concierge doctor is that one of her favorite frequent flyers is the grand dame of Hamptons' society. "I can always use a plus one and the company, Red."

"I may just take you up on that, Jules. I may just take you up on that." Donna makes her self comfortable on the couch as she kicks up her feet.

"So that is Harvey" Jules shoots Donna a coy little look. Donna knows exactly where this may lead with Jules' curiosity peaked.

"That is Harvey." Donna knows that Jules is mildly intrigued by Harvey. The kind of man Harvey is has always intrigued Jules. Jules has a thing for powerful men.

"I can see why you were well… you know how you get…" Donna casts a scolding look for where Jules is headed. "Once… and it was a long, long time ago." Donna pauses for a moment. "and we weren't working together at the time."

Jules rolls her eyes at Donna. "You quit your job for all of 30 minutes." Donna gets a look of mock condemnation. "It took a lot longer than 30 minutes and rules are rules. We all need a code to live by and that is my code." Donna winks at Jules as Jules rolls her eyes.

"Well, he is interesting." Donna has shared so many Harvey stories with Jules that she is curious to see what she thinks now that she has met him.

"Interesting? That all you got?" Donna knows that Jules found Harvey to be attractive.

"Let's just say I am reserving judgment until…" Jules pauses searching for the right descriptor.

"Until?" Donna presses her for an opinion.

"My timeline has yet to be determined." Jules winks at Donna. Harvey is definitely interesting. "You were crazy about him. What happened?"

"Jules, I am still crazy about my man Harvey but you know my rule." Jules knows Donna's rule about dating the men she works with.

"Well you kind of broke that rule with Stephen."

"Let's say I bent that rule for him on a technicality... and look what it got me." Donna indulges in more wine.

"Donna... I will grant you the technicality because of the whole island thing but that was not your fault and you know it." Jules senses the touched nerve and changes the topic to her ill-fated rather cougarish romance with one of the band members from the tour. Keeping that romance out of the public eye was straight out of a, pardon the pun, Bond film, between dodging the paps and tabloid photogs, there was more running than romance. But it still counts to cross off celebrity sex off of the veritable bucket list that she and Donna had made one long ago spring break. Donna is amused at the story and the crack about the bucket list. It quickly occurs to her that Jules is referring to the actual list. She still has the list.

"You still have that list." The list was generated out of a random quiz from Cosmo that they filled out on the beach. Jules gives her a smile. "I still have that list. I am very fond of that list. Good times. Simpler times." Jules walks over to her leather satchel and digs through her planner. She retrieves the wrinkled with time pieces of yellow legal pad that comprised their mutual bucket list.

Donna is thrilled by this blast from the past. She had never realized that Jules kept it. Donna runs her fingers over the rumpled pages as fond memories of youthful misadventures fill her mind. This list is as old as her friendship with Jules.

Donna gazes over the pages and looks at the check marks that Jules has placed next to some of the items. This list was about their dreams, their goals, it is what they wanted, the lives they envisioned for themselves. The items ranged from the simple to the complex; and from the basics to the absolutely absurd. Jules must have kept track of every story Donna had told her for the marks that were listed against things Donna had wanted for herself.

"Jules, I cannot believe you not only kept this but kept it up to date." Donna gazes starry eyed at the list. She is beginning to feel the weight of time on her shoulders and is longing for some unadulterated fun with Jules. It has been a rough year for both of them. Weekends lost in the misadventures of their youth might just be what the Doctor ordered.

"What can I say... there were a lot of brilliant ideas on this list." Jules looks at her watch. "Well, it is time for me to turn into a pumpkin, I have to catch an early flight." Jules starts to gather up the dishes and takes them to the kitchen with Donna in tow.

"Where are you off to?" There are times when Donna envies Jules' job. She flies off to exotic places. She goes to parties and galas. She stops herself in her thoughts.

Jules sighs as she answers. "Tapped for a run to Paris. I'll be back in a week." Donna's mind quickly drifts off to thoughts of a Parisian adventure. Jules can see the look. "Believe me it sounds far more glamorous that it actually is, Darling."

"Shhh... don't ruin it for me." Jules gathers her satchel as Donna places the dishes in the sink.

"I'll see you in a week and think about the Hamptons..." Jules heads out. Donna realizes that Jules left the list behind by intention. Donna gently folds the list and pops it into her own planner.


	5. Chapter 5

The past week has been trying in all ways. To cope, Donna has found herself pulling those crumpled pieces of yellow paper out of her purse time and time again. Norma, the the stupid decision she made, the fall out, the fraud and Louis. It is becoming more that she can handle. She needs Jules back.

As Harvey watches Donna from his office, he notices her distraction. He knows the stress she is under. He feels like his own world is falling apart. Donna is pissed at him for how he is handling the charges against her. Charles Fortsman is back to his games and Cahill is trying to find the money trail back to Forstman. Every time he thinks he has something solved, the situation twists back on itself. It's like the twilight zone. He knows he needs to choose his battles and Donna is not he battle he wants to fight but it is one that he has to win. How could she be so... Donna. He walks out to her desk. Donna is lost in a crumpled piece of paper again but at least it makes her smile.

"Dinner tonight? Le Beck Fin?" Harvey leans down pretending not to pay attention to the paper he is trying to get a look at. Donna does not immediately response. "Ah, Donna?" As a matter of fact, she does not even look up at him. "I'll make you a reservation." Harvey reaches down and snatches the paper from her hands. "I was asking if you wanted to grab dinner?"

Harvey quickly scans the document. He realizes it is a bucket list… a really interesting bucket list. he picks off what he can read before Donna gracefully retrieves the list from his hands. "Actually, I think I will pass on it Harvey."

She folders the papers and places them in her purse. Harvey presses her. "You got to eat Donna." He reaches down and plucks Donna's purse from the floor. "Shall we?" Harvey motions for Donna to join him. She didn't even realize how late it was… it is heading for 7. No wonder she was ravenous and apparently has no free will.

They are seated at Harvey's usual table at the restaurant. They chat over drinks and dinner. Harvey waits until dessert and coffee to ask Donna about the list. She is always more responsive when plied with a little wine and death by chocolate and there is no need to bring up... everything else.

"So what's on the bucket list." Harvey motions to her purse with a smirk. This topic is actually a welcome distraction given the rest of topics of commonality. "I have no idea what you are referring to, Harvey." Donna's thoughts drift in and out of a thousand different topics.

"A kiss at the top of the Empire State Building, surf in Australia, trek in Nepal, spend the night in Lafayette Cemetery…" Harvey leans in closer. "Date Rob Lowe or Uncle Jesse. I know a bucket list when I see one and personally... I would have gone for Uncle Jesse... for the hair alone."

"Oh that… it was some school girl silliness from long, long,. ago. I never realized that Jules kept it." A smile crosses Donna's face which Harvey is thrilled to see. He can tell that Donna has been a million miles away from him all night.

"You two have been friends a long time." He is going to try keep it there at least for a while as Donna twirls her fork in her cake. "Yeah, we have… even longer that I have known you, Harvey."

"Where did you two meet?" Donna's face lights up with a sentimental smile of the spring break gone a rye that threw them together out of sheer survival and ended up as a the longest relationship she's ever had. "For as long as I have known you, I never heard you mention, Jules?"

"Actually, you have, you just never realized I was talking about her." Donna gets a wicked look across her face and a twinkle sparkles in her eye. He also notices that Donna avoids answering the question that he wants to know the answer to. He quickly realizes all of Donna's best stories have had a costar.

"When you…" Donna interrupts. "Jules."

"The time you went on that…" She does it again. "Jules."

"And when you…"

"Still Jules." Donna pops the last of the cake into his mouth to stop the questions.

"Can I ask you something?" Donna is wondering where this is going now. "Else."

"Sure." Donne expects the question to be risque. She is surprised at the actual content.

"Why do you call her Jules? Is it the whole "Ruby" thing?" Harvey washes down the cake with the last of his coffee.

"Sort of… Believe it or not her name is actually Ruby Sapphire Bond."

"You are kidding?" Harvey sees the humor in her name.

"I kid you not. She also has a sister named Emerald and one named Opal. Her father started calling her Jules because she was the first of his "crown jewels. I have always known her as Jules."

Harvey laughs at the story, now that is a little different. "That accent of hers… where is she from… the South?"

"Bite your tongue…. As she would say... Jules is not from the South. Jules is from Louisiana." Harvey instantly places that lilt in her voice. She is from New Orleans. Donna's sidekick is a little Cajun queen.

A few days later:

Jules stumbles to the door barely able to focus with the ringing of the doorbell. "Knock it off… I'm coming." Jules shields her eyes from the blinding morning sun as she opens the door. The door reveals Donna standing on the threshold of Jules' Hamptons cottage. She has been waiting impatiently for the last 10 days for Jules to get her patutie back to the states.

Donna has so much that she has to tell her. She kept back all of the details of the chaos that has ensued since she left. Donna needs this more than Jules could ever know. Her life is faltering and at this moment, she doesn't even care. She is back. As Jules waves Donna in, she grabs her Ray Bans from the table near the door.

"Jetlag?" Donna hands Jules the biggest coffee that she could grab off the Jittney. Jules' answer comes out as more of a groan than an actual sentence as she lands on the couch without spilling a drop of the coffee.

Donna takes in her surroundings. She loves this cottage. It is on the dunes and what it lacks in size it makes up for in location, location, location. This place makes her feel like she is Carrie Bradshaw straight out of Sex in the City.

"How was Paris?" Donna spies the bags on the table as Jules lets out another inaudible groan. "For me?" Jules can hear the kid at Christmas excitement in Donna's voice as she rolls over.

"If I say yes… can I sleep?" Jules props the sunglasses on her head as Donna picks up the black signature Chanel shopping bag from the table. As she peeks inside, she answers. "If this is for moi… you can slip into a coma if you so desire." Donna pulls out the Chanel purse from the bag. "and matching wallet?"

Jules points to the other bag. "This is why you have my undying love and affection, Jules."

"You can spin me a love sonnet at a more civilized hour which is 4 or 5 hours from now." Jules hands Donna her coffee and heads into her bedroom.

Donna drops her bags in the other bedroom and walks out onto the back patio which overlooks the dunes and the ocean. She takes in the sweet summer air and the ocean breeze. Pearson Specter Litt is now a million miles away at least for the weekend. The possibility of her orange is the new black moment was left behind in the city too. She will tell Jules about the arraignment... tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Harvey looks down at the invitation. He doesn't want to go but there is an expectation. He has to go to the party simply because he was invited. He hates the pretentiousness of these parties but this the cross born by named partners and he wanted to be a named partner more than anything. He adjusts his tie and calls for the car. It is going to be a long summer. As a senior partner, he had the option to decline an invitation or two, now Jessica's wrath is just not worth it. He hops into the back of the car as Ray pulls up. "To the Hamptons." Ray knows that tone, he hits the music and heads out of the city.

The estate is grand, the party has the who's who of New York society present and accounted for. Harvey takes a drink from a rounding tray and settles into the expectations of the evening. He is chatting with so and so about this and that when he spies a couple of familiar and welcome faces. He had wondered if this was where Donna was going for the weekend. He is pleased to see that she found an escape from dwelling upcoming events that Monday morning holds. Harvey makes his way across the room. He pulls two glasses of champagne from a passing tray as he approaches the familiar faces from behind.

"Lovely evening, Ladies." Harvey hands a glass to Donna and then to Jules. Donna is surprised but delighted to see Harvey. It never hurts to add to your credibility when you are mixing and mingling among the Hamptons summer society and Harvey Specter comes with a certain cache. Though it is only spring... the Hamptons are swinging into action. "Harvey Specter, glad you were able to make it." Jules and Donna had been conversing with the host, Marcus Sterling. Marcus is a high profile client with enough billables to make this all worth the monkey suit.

"Do you know these lovely ladies?" Marcus motions towards the pair. "I do indeed. Lovely party, Marcus." A man approaches Marcus from behind, distracting his attention. "Forgive me but I must take my leave for a moment to attend to some errant details. Harvey, Donna. (He takes Jules hand and plants a gentle kiss on it). Dr. Bond." He turns and walks away with the gentlemen.

"Marcus is quite fond of you." Jules give Harvey the once over for the comment. Again, Harvey notices that she is pretty but not a ravishing beauty. She is not like Donna but there is something about her. There is a certain undeniable charm. Perhaps it is her voice with her accent. It definitely makes Jules stand out in room full of yankee debs. "I am not without my charms, Mr. Specter." She gives Harvey a wink as she sashes over to a group of acquaintances. She will let Donna get her bearings with Harvey before declaring boundaries for the evening.

"I am surprised to see you here, Harvey." Donna sips the champagne as she surveys the room. "I am surprised to be here." He knew about her trip to the Hamptons, he figured the reason was Jules and not the Hamptons' party circuit. They chat for several moments before a client approaches.

"Would you mind if I stole a dance with this vision?" Derrick Remington appears next to Donna. He is a well-known billionaire playboy but he is also a client. Donna seizes the opportunity for the equivalent of some serious Hamptons' street cred with the attending audience. Nothing works better than looking like a million bucks while dancing with a billion bucks. She hasn't eaten since Thursday to fit into this damn dress. "Shall we." Donna loops her arm through his as they head to the dance floor. Harvey waves his hand towards the dance floor He is jealous but he isn't, hell he is not sure what he is lately. Between, everything going on and Scottie's departure, he knows he has fallen back into old habits and he is comfortable in his old habits.

As he chats up the clients, Harvey notices Jules dancing with an older gentleman. The gentleman that seems so fond of Jules is well known to Harvey. The man dancing with Jules is none other than Forstman. The question is why. Why is he so well known to Dr. Ruby Bond? The sight of their apparent familiarity unsettles Harvey for a moment. He writes it off to Jules' occupation. Forstman is a occupational hazard. He laughs in his head for a moment... an occupational hazard for anyone he meets. Harvey continues to monitor the activities of the ladies while conducting the business that needs to be done. Jessica is expecting for Harvey to maintain the social obligations of the firm after what he put her through... he owes Jessica the summer social season.

Jules has noticed that Harvey has been keeping a close eye on his beloved sidekick but as the sidekick's wingman… the time has come for action. Donna joined her in the Hamptons for a reason…and it wasn't to chit chat with Harvey like they do Monday to Friday. Jules has sensed that something is going on with Donna when she arrived and it is something that she has not yet shared. The best way to forget your troubles is with some good old fashioned play. Play will be impossible under Harvey's watchful eye. Donna needs this so it is time to take care of one Harvey Specter.

Jules heads to the bartender and waves him down for a very specific drink order. She tips him well and takes the glasses to join Harvey who has now found a position on the terrace. Jules approaches Harvey with the stealthy moves of a jungle cat. She touches his shoulder to get his attention.

"Had enough of the French soda-water." She offers the glass of Macallan 36 to Harvey. He instantly recognizes it as his favorite single malt. He happily replaces the glass of champagne with the scotch. He is also happy to stop talking shop for a while.

"Where did you come from? What are you a ninja?" He relishes a sip of the amber liquid. This hits the spot. Jules casts a soft smile in his direction. "Well I do look simply outstanding in black." Harvey wonders for a moment just how much Donna has shared with Jules about their relationship or if her knowing his brand is just a coincidence.

"So are you the wingman?" Harvey has realized why Jules has joined him. She wants to keep him occupied. Jules laughs at the thought that pops into her head. "Something like that." The vision of Goose in Top Gun is a hard one to shake.

Harvey looks at Donna. From the smile on her face, he knows she is having a well-deserved good time. Her current troubles look to be a million miles away. He looks back at Jules as she watches the ocean bathed in the moonlight. Donna is a lost cause tonight but there is the mystery of her wingman to be solved. "Our Donna has lost that loving feeling."

Jules knows the line from the tone of his voice and it was exactly what had popped into her own head when Harvey called her a wingman. He does have that creepy look into your mind as if your thoughts are printed on cue cards on your forehead quality that Donna had mentioned so many times. "She's lo... No she hasn't." The man wants Top Gun... he gets Top Gun.

"Yes, she has." Harvey casts a look in Donna's direction and then towards Jules. She has heard of Harvey's movie buff banter and decides to join in.

"She's not lost that lo..." Harvey taps his glass against Jules' as he interrupts her. "Goose, she's lost it, man." Jules rolls her eyes at Harvey. "Aw sh... I hate it when she does that." She gives him a flirty wink as she finishes her drink. Harvey laughs. It has been a long time since he has done a movie scene with anyone... Donna or Mike. The lighter side of his life as grown pretty dark for the last year.

As they share the laugh, Donna approaches to say her goodnight. She is going head out with a friend and by friend it is the kind that belongs in air quotes but with these two there is no need for pretense. She knows she walked in on something but isn't sure exactly what but a least they are smiling at each other. These two are the center of her world. Everything else and everyone else are just details.

"You two ok?" Harvey and Jules exchange a look…she knows how this is going to end the set-up is just too perfect.

"Yeah… I'm just going to stay and embarrass myself with Goose." Harvey raises his glass towards Donna and then Jules. Top Gun? Hmmm wonder what the hell lead to Top Gun… Donna wonders as she walks away but at least Jules saves it from being awkward.


	7. Chapter 7 (Minor Revision)

Harvey watches Donna walk off with her escort. Jules sees the change in his expression though she is not sure how to read it. There is something in his eyes. She gets paid to read people, to keep secrets and to fix problems. She knows the story of that encounter between them. She knew the story before Harvey hit the button on the elevator that day. Donna was crazy about him, crazy enough to let him go to keep him near. The funny thing is that she and Harvey have a lot in common. Donna is the one sure thing in both of their lives.

"Hey Maverick, wait here." Harvey casts Jules a sidelong glance but abides by her request and turns to watch the ocean and the moonlight. Jules decides that it is time to open the cover on the story of Harvey Specter. She knows everything she knows second hand from a very bias source. It is time to take a read for herself.

She walks back into the party. Marcus gives her a smile as she retrieves a bottle from behind the bar much to the chagrin of the bartenders. Marcus hands her a couple of crystal glasses from his personal bar. "I will not have good scotch drunk out of solo cups. It would offend the Gods."

He knows Jules is good for the return plus he sees some of Jules' spark back and that has been missing for a while.

Jules taps her forehead as she grabs a cotton shopping tote from the kitchen on her way out the door. "Have a good time, Kitten." Marcus laughs at Jules' boldness but it has always been his favorite quality. In a few moments, Jules appears back on the terrace, she gently bumps Harvey in the shoulder. "Come on."

Harvey can see that she has something in her hands but isn't sure what it is in the dim light. He has had enough of this party and would not mind a bit of adventure. Jules navigates the backyard like she is a regular. "You seem pretty familiar with your surroundings."

Harvey follows closely behind her as they traverse the immaculate landscaping.

"Been here a time or two (dozen times)" Jules looks back with a smirk.

If Harvey only knew of the adventures that she and Marcus have shared. He is one of her favorite people to joust windmills with. They cut through the hedges arriving on the sand. Jules stops and pops off her shoes at the edge of the beach. The night is cool but not cold... summer is definitely taking hold quickly. She looks back at Harvey in his tux. "Off with them… no wingtips on the beach… that would offend the gods of the surf, Brah." She waves a hang ten as she walks across the sand.

Harvey stops and pulls off his shoes and socks before he continue down the beach behind Jules. He realizes that Jules is carrying a small bag as Jules holds up a finger into the wind. She looks from side to side. "Perfect." Jules plops down on the sand pulling the bag to her side. Harvey takes the seat next her as she reaches into the bag and pulls out two crystal glasses. She places the glasses in Harvey's hands as she pulls out an expensive bottle of single malt scotch stolen from Marcus' stash. Macallen 36... wow, Jules does not disappoint. Jules reaches in again and pulls her house keys to free the cork from the bottle. She pours each of them an ample serving.

"You a boy scout?" Harvey motions to the rather in genius use of her keys. Jules rolls her eyes at Harvey... something like that... if you only knew. She hands Harvey a glass and raises hers towards him in a toast.

"May we get what we want, May we get what we need." She pauses for a moment. "But never what we deserve." Jules clinks her glass against his. Harvey smiles before he takes a sip. Now that was a toast he can relate to. He takes in his companion for a moment. Jules is very much the anti-Donna. Jules has short hair... is short in stature and short of their mutual bravado... Jules and Donna are like a before and after photo. Harvey takes in how Jules sits on the sand in a couture cocktail dress like something out of an Audrey Hepburn movie. Jules has one quality that instantly stood out to Harvey. She is a woman who seems truly comfortable in her own skin... and that is a very attractive quality.

"You know, Bond, Ruby Bond. I have known Donna a lot of years. She has kept you quite a secret." Harvey makes himself comfortable on the sand as he loosens his tie and settles in to sip on this amber nectar from heaven that Jules placed in his grasp. Jules takes in her companion as well. He is every inch what Donna described him to be. He is charming and handsome with a devastating smile.

"Call me Jules... it's a matter of national security. If she shared, we'd have to kill you and bury your body in the woods." Jules shoots Harvey a devilish look.

"Ok, Thelma." Harvey leans back to enjoy the moonlight. He loves Jules accent he can listen to her talk all day. Her accent isn't southern it isn't northern, it is tinged with Cajun. It reminds him of James Carville. "You from New Orleans?" Harvey decides it is time to get to know the other side of his sidekick.

"Very good Mr. Specter. Born and raised in the French Quarter." Jules leans back on her elbows as she gazes up into the moonlight. "You a native New Yorker?"

"Born and raised." Harvey decides to learn a little more about Ms. Bond. Donna still never told him how or where they met and he is wondering why.

"Well Jules, it is obvious... you want to know about me and I want to know about you. So let's dispense with the formalities and get into the twenty questions." Jules gives him a smile for not only breaking the ice but pretty much shattering the rink. No need for formalities or pleasantries.

"My aren't we direct in our approach, Harvey, but I concur with your premise. Fire away." Jules tops off their drinks and settles into the discovery.

"Where did you go to school?" Harvey knows about her name and her sisters, it is time to place her in Donna's life.

"LSU then Georgetown." Harvey still can't figure it out. Neither school matches Donna. Jules volleys the question back at him. "Where did you go before Harvard."

"How did you know I went to Harvard?" Harvey knows that he should not be surprised but the question just came out.

Jules gives him a sidelong look as if he is crazy. "Harvey, you are at Pearson and no offense… the flavor of the month… which you are the flavor of the month… I have worked in this town long enough to know that you are a Harvard shop with or without Ms. Paulsen's assistance."

"I went to NYU." Jules refreshes both of their drinks. "What did your parents do?" Harvey decides to cast his line into deep waters.

Jules ponders Harvey's question for a moment. "There was a thin line between Saturday night and Sunday morning. My granddaddy… he was a preacher… My momma, she was a cabaret singer… my daddy… he owned a bar. I didn't come from opulent beginnings, Harvey."

She looks at Harvey for a moment. She actually knows who his father was. His father had played in her father's bar in New Orleans a time or two but that is something Jules is going to hold back for now. She knows that she and Harvey are a lot alike, she knows that he came from a similar start.

"I know how that goes. My father was a musician." Harvey gets lost in his thoughts for a moment. He rallies with another question.

"So how did you get into concierge medicine?"

Jules doesn't respond right away. He didn't ask about why she became a doctor… there are parts of her history that she would rather not discuss right now so she chooses to just answer the question he asked. At this point, the liquor is adding a wee bit of color to her words.

"This profession for me started out as a higher calling, Harvey. I wanted to do good, I wanted to heal people… I went to work in the grind… Then I quickly realized the dirty side of medicine. How was I supposed to see 50 patients a day… make rounds… make phone calls. Deal with the insurance companies… whose sole purpose is to make sure they don't pay you… and then… there are the law firms who are just waiting for that big mistake. It wasn't about healing it was about money. I couldn't change that so that is why I went into the private sector. More money, less bullshit."

She takes a moment to recoup her breath and step off of her little soap box. Harvey is surprised by the honesty of her answer. "Why did you go into the law?"

Harvey looks at her with a smile. "Jessica Pearson paid for law school." An equally honest and accurate answer. His response gets the intended laugh and smile out of his companion. They chat for a long while about siblings and Donna. Harvey can see why Donna is so fond of Jules. She has an easy way about her. She is one of those people who lure you in with comfort so you spill your secrets without a thought of the consequence.

Jules thoroughly understands the attraction of Harvey Specter. As her grandmother would say…_ Ain't nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm._

Charm is a quality that Harvey Specter exudes in spades.

At this point, it is hard to tell if it is late in evening or just early in the morning but from the sounds of it, the party has long since ended. Both of them realize as they stand that they are both quite drunk as they gaze upon the dead bottle of scotch between their feet and the wobble of their legs as the gain their footing in the sand.

"Did you bring a car? Can I offer you a ride?" Harvey steadies himself on his feet along with Jules. "Actually, I walked." Harvey is surprised. "Really?" He knew from Donna that Jules had a house in the Hamptons but the homes in this neighborhood are tens of millions. He didn't expect her to have that kind of financial means.

"Harvey, I live next door and by next door, I mean." Jules points towards the dunes and the lights of a small cottage that sits among the dunes. Harvey had always wondered who owned that particular cottage. It is a gem set off from the McMansions that line the coastal points.

"That's your place?" Harvey is genuinely surprised by that information. He had admired that cottage for years. He even tried to buy it at one point in time. He can't figure out how Jules came by it.

"Then allow me to escort you home, Dr. Bond." Harvey offers his arm as Jules rises from placing the glasses and bottle back into the bag. If he is anything, Harvey is a gentlemen. Harvey takes a moment before they leave to tell Ray to meet him at Jules' address. Ray is a bit confused but then again, he has picked Harvey up at stranger spots... much stranger spots.

As Harvey walks Jules home, it occurs to Jules in sudden vivid flashes that 1) Donna may be home. 2) Donna may not be alone 3) from the look on Harvey's face as she left the party… she doesn't want to entertain 4. She takes the path that leads up to the front door and the walkway across the dunes towards her front door.

"It has been an enchanting evening, Mr. Specter but get your head together for Monday. Donna doesn't look good in orange... it clashes with her hair. Anything happens to my girl, I will personally kick your ass. ." Harvey takes her hand and kisses it. "Donna told you?"

"No, Louis called me. Fix this Harvey." Her words are clear and precise. "Are you going to be there?" Harvey can see Jules' loyalty on full display.

"Damn straight that I will be there. Good Night, Harvey." Jules gives him a soft smile that tells him they are actually becoming friends.


	8. Chapter 8 (Minor Revision)

Harvey shades his eyes from the blinding sun pouring in through his windows. His head is pounding, it has been a long time since he has battled a hangover but at least last night proved to be interesting. He rolls over and buries his head in the covers. The battle can ensue in a few more hours. He pulls the pillow over his head to blacken out the light.

Jules stumbles from her bed lured by the smell of coffee emanating from her kitchen. She holds her head as if her hand is the only thing keeping her brain within her skull. Donna watches the Bataan Death march of Jules towards the kitchen with some degree of mercy. Donna knows the brain cells sacrificed were in honor of her evening plans. Evening plans who have just emerged from Jules' shower.

Donna smiles as she realizes that Jules strongly resembles a muppet with her short hair standing on end. She looks a bit like Beaker clad in her plaid pajama bottoms and MARINE T-shirt. Donna hands her a large cup as she pulls out the stool. Jules takes a seat and slumps on the counter. The only speech coming from Jules at this moment are the moans and groans of a scotch induced hell of a hang over. Donna rubs her hair sympathetically as she heads towards the bedroom to attend to her guest.

Jules does not move from her position at the counter. The granite is just too cool against her skin. She manages to prop her head up a moment at a time to sip the coffee. After a while, Donna escorts her guest into the kitchen. Jules props an eyelid open to see who it was.

"Seems you are nursing a hell of a hangover there, Jules." The gentleman rubs Jules' shoulder and ruffles her hair. The familiarity catches her off guard. Jules knows the voice. She is just surprised that this is who Donna ended up with. Those questions can wait… wait until the world stops spinning. Jules gets up and steadies herself against the stool. She casts a half eyed open look toward Donna. "Josh... if you'd excuse me... I'm going to take the Tilt a Whirl in into the other room." She limps back towards the bedroom with the coffee in hand and a wave to Donna and her guest. Josh soon departs after some coffee with Donna.

After a short while Donna checks on Jules. She takes a seat on the edge of the bed. Jules rolls over and dares to open her eyes into slits. "So, how expensive is this hang over?" Donna taps her legs.

"Oh, this is a world class, $12k hangover… so I intend to savor every freaking moment." Donna offers up a bag of peas from the freezer to the gods of Macallan. Jules rights herself on the bed with the moans and groans of the required effort.

"You know you didn't have to do that…" Donna lies down on the bed next to Jules.

"but you are really, really glad I did."

Jules lays the bag of peas across her eyes. Donna grabs her hand in her own. "Jules, you have no idea how much I needed that, thank you." Jules knows that Donna needed that last night... but Josh.. come on how much trouble do you want to cram into one week? "Trust me... I am not in the position to get all judgy about last night." She moves the bag of peas higher on her forehead.

Jules peeks out of the corner of her eye to gauge her tolerance for the sunlight. Her reaction is fitting of a lost boy. She winces at the rays prompting Donna to pass her Wayfarers across the bed.

"So" Jules voice is gruff from the misadventure of last night. "When were you going to mention your video acting debut and the resulting felony charges?" Donna is stopped colder than the peas residing on Jules' forehead. She knows and Donna wasn't the one to tell her. "Harvey or Louis?"

"Louis called me when I was in Paris." Jules cannot understand why Donna would take such a risk. She would understand Harvey... but Mike?. "You don't have to keep fixing Mike... He is not for you to save. Besides, failure... isn't fatal.. trust me I am a doctor."

Donna is stunned and a pissed off at her summation because it is based in truth. "It wasn't like that..." Jules rolls onto her side. "Then what was it like?" Jules is pissed and Donna knows it. Jules' current condition has killed off any pretense of a bedside manner.

On cue, Jules can hear the ring of her cell phone. Donna thanks the heavens above for being saved by the veritable bell. She is not ready to face Jules about this particular issue. Jules pulls the phone from the table and limps out of the room to take the call. Jules is called to duty. She walks into the shower for literally two minutes, throws on clothes and heads for the door.

Donna meets her in the kitchen handing her the bag and a travel mug like they are in some distorted relay. "You know you have done stupid things before too, Jules." Jules straightens up for a moment as she situates herself. "Donna, I have done things that are incorrigible, immoral and even illegal... but never stupid. This discussion is not over." Donna can tell by her tone that Jules is going to throw her two cents in. Knowing Jules, she is going to throw her buck fifty in.

Donna pours a cup of coffee for herself and walks out onto the deck. She needs to think...

Harvey decides it is time to face the day. He hits the shower. His thoughts circle around the night before as the water rains down upon his head. The warmth of the water melts away the effects of the hangover. If you are going to sport a hangover… might as well be a high end one. Jules has damn fine taste in Scotch. He is curious as to how Jules was able to appropriate a thousand dollars' worth of crystal and a $12 thousand dollar bottle of scotch in the middle of a social event for the sole purpose of distracting him from Donna's departure. The question is why? If that wasn't enough to think about, his thoughts circle back to how to save Donna.


	9. Chapter 9 (Revision)

Donna relishes in the quiet of the house while Jules is off saving the world one over indulged millionaire at a time. The reality of tomorrow is beginning to sink in. Her emotions overwhelm her as the tears roll down her face. It is a moment when she is truly grateful to be alone. She walks out into the morning air to clear her head from the night before. She needed to be cared for. She needed to feel loved or at least lusted for... she needed Josh. She needed that moment to face the next few moments that are coming up far too quickly. Jules words echo in her head for a moment._ "He is not my worst mistake... merely my favorite."_

She knows that Jules is going to ask. She knows that Jules will be a friend...and tell her to be careful but look what careful has brought to her life so far. Nothing. Her life is no different than it was when she was 25. At 25, she was a legal secretary who wanted to be an actress.. at.. she mentally skips her age... she is a legal secretary who wants to be an actress.

She knows not to do this but she goes there any way. She starts to compare herself to others. Rachel... she is going to law school. Her and Mike will likely get married and have kids. Norma had her book clubs and social causes. Louis... even he found love... he lost it but he had it. He is actually growing. She feels stagnant. She feels lost.

Donna walks back into the house and pulls out their list. What happened to the girl who made this list with Jules on the beach that day so long ago? This was Donna Paulsen. This was the birth of "I'm Donna!." This Donna was the cocky teenager who was getting ready to take on planet Earth. Jules kept this list. She kept it up to date. Jules never forgot who she was and what she wanted.

Her eyes scan the page. I want to star on Broadway. I want to thank the Academy. I want my name in lights. _In lights, not on a board for a mugshot. _Her thoughts consume her all afternoon.

Jules pulls up to the cottage. She turns off the engine and sits in the car for several moments to clear her head. The effects of the hang over still have hold over her mind and body. She looks at the glass of the door like a crystal ball. Why the hell did she do this... who the hell is this kid? She didn't do this for Harvey. If it was for Harvey... Jules would understand the motivations. Donna has been in love with Harvey for years. Jules acknowledges it even if Donna doesn't want to actively acknowledge it herself. Louis is the love based out of friendship. What Donna has with Harvey is some brand of dysfunctional romantic love. Donna always did put the fun in dysfunctional. Jules thoughts digress in the haze of Red Bull and B-12.

Donna is still pacing about lost her thoughts when Jules arrives home. Donna takes one look at her. "How much Red Bull and B-12 did you take to get through the day?" Jules is quite obviously wired for sound. "Some."

Donna looks her over. "I'm no doctor but Darling mine, I think you overdosed." Jules looks up at Donna. "I'm fine." Donna cuts her off as Jules grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. "Fine, then why the hell do you look like you are vibrating? I have sex toys with less motion." Donna waves her hand up and down scolding her bestie. She knows a hangover on top of jetlag will have Jules manifesting old bad habits for days. At least it gives her something else to think about.

Jules gives her the evil eye from the kitchen. She knows Donna isn't ready for round two of their conversation from this morning. She has obviously gone rounds beating herself up all afternoon from the remnants of imperfect mascara that have left a trail down her cheeks. Jules knows that Donna is at her wits end. She looks like she has done rounds with her internal Tyson.

It is time to start with a different approach. Jules opens the door to the deck and walks outside. The late day sun has bathed the deck in warmth. Jules kicks off her shoes and takes in the heat through her feet. The warmth spreads up through her body soothing her disheveled soul a bit. Jules takes a seat in one of the chairs and rolls the water bottle over her forehead. Donna follows her onto the deck and takes a seat in the adjoining Adirondack chair. Jules is quiet for a few moments as she soaks in the afternoon sun and sorts her thoughts.

Jules internally acknowledges that she actually doesn't want to ruin a perfect moment. It has been way too long since the two of them have spent quality time together and the thoughts of the what ifs of the currently unknown outcomes are weighing heavy on both of their minds. She has missed Donna more that she could possibly express. Her own life has been a bit topsy turvy though she would never admit it out loud. At this moment, she needs to get the fight back into Donna. Her Donna needs to be her Donna in all of her Donnaness to be able to deal with the potential what ifs that tomorrow will bring. To snap her Donna back.. she is going to pull something out of left field. Donna is expecting the conversation to pick up where it left off this morning...

"So now you going to tell me how in the hell you hooked up with Josh last night?" Donna was kind of hoping that little nugget had slipped Jules' mind but that was a fleeting thought. Jules has a knack for not forgetting a thing. Let alone when that thing is Josh Cahill. They both have a long history with the Cahill boys, both Sean and Josh.

"I ran into him in town." Jules knows Donna is lying but that is okay. It was a shock to the system to see them together. "So you left with Carmen Dinapoli but somehow when I was committing neurological suicide with your boss… you just randomly run into… Josh Cahill."

"Well it is the Hamptons and it is the season. You knew that there was the potential for them to be here. Besides, Sean is at the SEC in NY now. That is my story and I am sticking to it."

Jules casts Donna a sidelong smirk that is irritatingly similar to Harvey's. "Ok then and by the way I already knew Sean was working at the SEC. Et Tu Donna?" Donna breaks into a smile at Jules comment. Jules and Sean have a long, long history together. She would not even know Josh if it wasn't for Jules so technically, anything with Josh is still her fault.

"So are we staying here tonight or are we heading back to the city?" Jules knows the answer but she is trying to ease Donna's mind. They sit for a while longer as Donna mentally acknowledges that she feels stronger with Jules here by her side. Jules is like her suit of armor or maybe it is just that Jules reminds her of who she is... or at least who she once was. Within the hour, the pair are in Jules' car snarled in the Manhattan bound traffic.

As they head to the city, it occurs to Donna that Jules has been quiet about her first encounter with Harvey Specter. She could use the distraction of the story behind the hangover. Donna reaches down and lowers the volume on the radio as Jules is in the middle of a round of careoke of "Shut up and Dance with Me." "Hey. That was my jam." Jules slides her Wayfarers down her nose at the interruption of her lyrical mutilation. "What gives."

"You never told me what you thought of Harvey." Jules knew this was coming. Personally she was avoiding this conversation. Men like Harvey are her Kryptonite and Donna knows that particular kink in her armor. "Harvey… Harvey is an interesting guy." Jules is choosing her words with care.

"and." Donna slides her glasses down her nose. Jules knows that Donna wants an honest summation now that they have met. An honest summation is if given the chance, under any other set of circumstances, in a parallel universe, she would have thrown him down on the sand and had him 5 ways to Sunday. She has a type... and Harvey is her type. She likes powerful men.

Jules decides to plead the 5th given some of the thoughts that crossed her mind while in the presence of Harvey Specter. She understands Donna's attraction but not her inaction. "I like him. Sign me up for the fan girl newsletter."

"Let me guess with that much Scotch in you... you would have wanted to..." The look on Jules' face keeps Donna' tongue in check. "After all, Harvey is your type." Donna gets a wicked little smile across her face knowing Jules resisted the temptation solely out of Jules' love for her. "You are lucky I love you more than... " Jules casts her own wicked little wink back at Donna.

"I knew the two of you would hit it off." Donna is happy that they have finally met even if it took a random encounter arranged by Louis Litt to start the ball rolling. Her life is staring to fall into place quite nicely… except for the whole Josh thing and well... the felony… but she remains hopeful. If there was ever a moment to have faith in Harvey Specter... this is the moment.

"Donna don't confuse alcohol for alchemy just yet. We did finish an entire bottle of scotch during that conversation and besides we mostly talked about you." Jules glances at Donna in a teasing way knowing that now Donna is going to be wondering what notes they exchanged on her.

They arrive at Donna's apartment late in the evening. Jules offers to come up and to stay but Donna assures Jules that she will be okay. Jules tries to convince her to reconsider but Donna is firm. She will see her in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Donna enters her apartment and leans against the door for a moment. Reality is hitting hard. She drops her bag and walks into the kitchen for a glass of wine. She takes up a position on her couch, laying her head back over the back of the couch. As she gazes over the edge of the couch, she sees the album peeking out from the bookshelf across the room.

She takes this as a sign from above. She gets up and crosses the room to retrieve the tattered album from its hiding spot. The leather cover is dusty from years of residency on this particular shelf. She gently wipes the film from the cover and takes a trip into her past. The first page reveals the very first picture of her and Jules. It was taken the day that they met on the beach. The day she was stranded by a group of… of Heathers… a day when she thought her world was falling apart, the day that Ruby Bond entered her life and changed it forever.

It was the moment that she began to transform from the mousy drama geek into the Donna of today. Hell, it is even when she became a redhead. Jules was a fun and fearless goth baby, a rebellious wild child. Donna admired her bravado. Jules got her to mimic it. It was the best spring break, the abrupt change of plans led to the best time she ever had and cemented Jules' position in her life.

They were spiritually inseparable from that moment forward. The miles between them never mattered. They made it work. They made it work before the internet, email and cell phones. It is actually something that Donna is quite proud of. It is the relationship that she gauges all of her other relationships against… love or friendship.

Running into Josh causes her thoughts to drift back to that endless summer spent with Jules and the brothers Cahill. She pulls out pictures from the middle of the album. That summer was a sun soaked chaotic wonderland of firsts. Jules was on break from medical school. Donna was working for the D.A's office. They, in a Sex in the City marathon fueled moment, decided to rent a cottage in the Hamptons for the summer. Between working the 2 jobs a piece to afford the summer, they managed to hook up with the brothers Cahill.

Sean was interning in the city for the summer. He ran into Donna at the D.A's office. Josh was on break from Penn and ran into Jules getting coffee while she was on break from the hospital. They were handsome and old money rich. The classic straight from the Preppy Handbook lifestyle that Donna and Jules could only dream of, it was their introduction to the finer side of life. A double date turned comical when Donna and Jules switched dates half way through. They found the right guy just not the right guy for themselves. They found the right guy for each other. Sean went to Georgetown... he and Jules were a natural fit. The attraction and chemistry between herself and Josh were undeniable. The summer was spent at countless events and parties. The boys knew how to treat them right. It was as close to being written into an episode of their favorite guilty pleasure as either of them would come until much later in life.

The trip became a summer tradition for years. With Jules at Georgetown Med and Sean at Georgetown Law… the pair bonded over G-town and DC haunts becoming close friends. Donna and Josh had a whirlwind romance which has manifested time and time again. It is not quite a booty call and not quite a romance either. She equates Josh to a favorite pair of old blue jeans that you pull out of the back of the closet, comfortable and you know how they fit, flaws and all.

She gently flips the pages. This trip through her past is calming her nerves. It amazes her as to how things have changed. She closes the cover and heads to bed.

Harvey meets Donna at her door step, he wants to make sure that she is okay and that she is ready for today. They have a few hours to kill before her arraignment hearing. He can see the reality written all over her face.

Donna's anxiety grows as they approach the courthouse. As she enters, she can hear every click and clack of her shoes off of the marble. She took Rachel's advice and toned down her usual look which is already unsettling her a bit. Her look was her force field. It was her armor and she is in the position of Spartan going to battle without her shield. Every step is like the seconds ticking away on a clock. Her nerves are shot. She wants this over. She wants Harvey to fix this. It is like a nightmare that she cannot wake up from.

Donna looks back to see Jules walk in the courtroom. Jules' presence makes her feel a bit better and a little less alone. Jules eyes both Donna and Harvey closely as they move to the front of the courtroom and assume their places.

Donna is shocked as to how short the hearing was… it was done in a flash. Harvey's "discussion" with the DA… that felt like an eternity… Jules watched with horror as Harvey got combative with the DA. She watched Donna during the exchange. She saw the fear well to the surface in her friend. What the hell was Harvey thinking? Harvey whisks Donna away before Jules can get to her by intention and by design.

Today… today was too real. Donna is guilty and she knows it. She made a mistake. It was just a freaking mistake. _Why… Why… why._ Donna stares at the bathroom mirror. She is ready to jump out of her skin. Louis and Harvey have just had it out over this. She wants to trust Harvey… She needs to trust Harvey. Why is she doubting him? Where is this coming from? She lets out a blood curdling scream that would make any horror movie director proud. It was the kind of scream that cleanses the soul.

She walks to her desk and grabs her purse. She needs to get out of there. She walks out of the building to see Jules waiting next to her car. "How long you been here?" Donna's expression is hard for Jules t read. Jules looks up with a smile. "Does it matter?"

Jules opens the door for Donna before walking around to the driver's side. She can see Donna ready to jump out of her skin. There are two things that Jules can think of as a cure for this current level of frustration. The gun range… which she thinks twice about placing a loaded weapon in hot tempered redhead's hands… or she can pull a favor… she pulls another line from Top Gun as Donna asks where they are going. "I feel the need… the need for speed."

Jules pulls out her cell phone and calls in a favor.


	11. Chapter 11 (Minor Revision)

Jules drives out of Manhattan and into New Jersey. Donna relaxes into the seat leaving her fate for the evening in Jules' hands. She takes in the passing scenery and quiets her mind. They drive for just under an hour as Jules turns off the main roads and pulls into a private drive. She seems to know exactly where she is going.

The driveway leads to a series of buildings and to what appears to be some kind of race track. Donna's curiosity is now peaked. She gives Jules a sideways look. Jules knows that she managed to distract Donna from her problems for a least a few seconds.

She pulls up in front of a garage where they are met by a few men. Jules is warmly greeted as one of them opens Donna's door and offers a hand. Donna takes in the surroundings as she takes the gentleman's hands.

"I was advised that you may have your choice, ." He shows them into the garage. The lights reveal rows of race cars. Donna's eyes light up but she is still not sure exactly what is on the agenda.

Jules' walks through the cars and picks out two American muscle cars. "Very Good. We will prep them for the line." Donna gives her a truly quizzical look. Jules thanks them as she turns towards Donna.

"Come along." Jules loops her arm through Donna's and walks her into another room. The room is a changing room outfitted with fire suits and helmets. Donna gives her a smile. This is one of Jules' better known vices that she is willing to share with her.

"I had considered taking you to the range… but I think you will find this to be rather therapeutic my love." Jules gives her a wink as she begins to strip out of her clothes and into the fire suit.

Jules leads her out to the cars. Before them lies a full racetrack. "A private track?" Donna is actually impressed. "It's good to have friends with money my darling." The lights turn on and illuminate the raceway. "Well, pick your poison Juliet."

Donna runs her hand down the hood of the red Camaro with visions of a Whitesnake dancing in her head. "You always were a bitchin Camaro kind of girl but don't even think about hopping on that hood. Whitesnake was a Mercedes." Jules gives her a wink as she walks towards the Nova.

"What can I say the '80s were very good to me and how the hell do you do that?." Donna takes in her temporary chariot. Jules gives her a smirk. "It's a '69 and I had you chipped in 2005."  
"Details… details... You are truly a freak Jules, you know that right?" Donna waves Jules off with a princess wave. One of the men approaches Donna to give her a rundown of the vehicle.

As she hops into the Nova, Jules responds. "It is always the right time to let your freak flag fly... besides...I'm your freak."

As they accelerate down the first straightway, Donna gets it. In a flood of clarity and adrenalin, she gets Harvey's love of fast cars. She gets Jules' love or rather addiction to drag racing. This is flipping awesome. She lets out a blissful scream as she hits the accelerator to take the first turn.

Jules can see the waves of bliss pass over Donna's expression. _Mission accomplished. _After hour or so of unleaded fueled therapy, the pair parks the cars. After a quick change back to their street clothes, Donna and Jules settle in for a bit of an impromptu picnic.

Donna had forgotten this particular vice of Jules'. Jules has been involved with drag racing for years. Her favorite vice is street drag racing. This vice has been around since she first met Jules. Donna had always passed it off as a southern thing. The danger is truly the addiction for Jules. She would need a 12 step program to give it up. Though, Donna had never approved of this particular vice and technically she still doesn't but man… she understands it. The rush is incredible.

A gentleman approaches Jules. She walks to the side for a private conversation. "Good Evening, Ms. Bond. Mr. Forstman hopes that you have enjoyed your evening. He will call you when he returns stateside."

"Thank you Monty. Please convey to Mr. Forstman that I greatly appreciated and enjoyed this evening. I will look forward to his return."

"It would be my pleasure. Good Night, Ms. Bond." The gentleman smiles at Jules and takes his leave.

"Good Night." Jules returns to Donna. Donna watched the interaction with curiosity though she could not hear the content of the conversation.

Jules and Donna resume their conversation. "Jules… this… this was awesome. Wow… I totally get it now." Jules knew Donna was a closet adrenalin junkie. "Well, it was this or the gun range… but come to think of it… both of choices are far less dangerous than Josh Cahill."

Donna bats Jules with a piece of baguette. The conversation remains light and off the topic of Donna's day. Jules accomplished what she set out to do from the Donna perspective. She will deal with Harvey Specter a bit later. They approaching the Cinderella hour and each of them have work in the morning.

Jules waits for Ray to pull up. She waits for Harvey Specter. Donna has already arrived for work so she will be out of ear shot. Hell for as much time as she is spending at Pearson Specter Litt… she should be charging them for an office visit.

Harvey sees Jules waiting for him He almost did not recognize her in the casual attire of jeans and a long sleeve t -shirt. He saw her in the court room yesterday. He knows that she watched him go toe to toe with the DA and from her expression, she was not a happy camper. He grabs his coffee and one for Jules.

"Guns or knives?" Harvey hands Jules one of the cups as he takes up the position next to her against the wall.

"Neither?" She gives him a side long smirk as she takes a sip. So he is going with Butch Cassidy and Sundance this morning. _Fitting._

"Pick!" He knows she is worried about Donna and yesterday did not go exactly as planned.

"I don't want to shoot with you, Harvey." Harvey gives her a smile. She is better at this than Mike.

"Anything you say, Butch."

She sips the coffee going line for line with him as Mike joins them.

"Maybe there's a way to make a profit in this. Bet on Logan." Mike is curious as to who this person is. He has seen her in the office before. He knows Butch Cassidy and Sundance when he hears it. The irony of there being both a Logan and a Harvey in this exchange of movie quotes is not lost on him. He is waiting for someone to say 1,2,3 go.

"I would, but who'd bet on you"

"Sundance, when we're done and he's dead, you're welcome to stay." Harvey keeps it going.

Jules in low voice, to Mike. "Listen, I don't mean to be a sore loser, but when it's done, if I'm dead, kill him."

Mike in a low voice to Harvey. "Love to."

"No, no, not yet. Not until me and Harvey get the rules straightened out." Jules' Cajun accent drips as she utters the phrase.

"Rules? In a knife fight there are no rules!" Harvey's favorite line from the movie.

"Well, if there aint' going to be any rules, let's get the fight started. Someone count. 1,2,3 go." Jules toasts Harvey as she walks away. Harvey gives her a smile as he walks in with Mike. "So you gonna tell me who the hell that was?"

Jules has made her point and Harvey knows it. This needs to be done… clean or dirty.


	12. Chapter 12

Harvey walks into the office unsure of the version of Donna that he will see. He rounds the corner to see her already at desk. He approaches with care scanning Donna from the carrot top to the Prada toes trying to gauge her mood. He is shocked to determine her to be in a relatively good mood. He would almost venture to jovial.

"You are in a good mood." Harvey keeps his tone cautionary. "What did you do last night?" Donna looks up from her coffee with a wicked little smile. _Donna does not dwell, Donna bounces. Be one with Tigger._

"I went to church." She steals Jules' usual escape line for a night of unleaded mischief.

Harvey looks up at her with the appropriate level of confusion. "Church? Have we found religion in light of felony charges?" Donna preps her delivery. "Our Lady of Blessed Acceleration." She picks up her mug and waltzes away to get more coffee. Harvey watches her walk with a smirk on his face. That phrase is used among a certain circles that Harvey is familiar with. He just isn't entirely sure how his Donna is suddenly familiar with it but that is a thought for another time, there is business to take care of.

Harvey pulls Rachel and Mike into his office. He needs an answer…. No, he needs a solution.

"So who was the mystery woman outside?" Mike never got an answer from Harvey on the way into the office. Rachel is now curious as to who they are talking about.

"No one of consequence." Harvey doesn't look up from his papers. He is weighing their hand. The game has changed. It is no longer chess. This is poker. Poker is his game.

"I must know." Mike has been on a roll lately… let's roll with the Princess Bride.

"Get used to disappointment and get me another way." Harvey does not want to play as he makes his growing annoyance clear. His normally long fuse has grown short as of late. Honestly, it has grown short with each day as named partner.

"And he does not fall… Inconceivable." Mike takes his cue and heads out to try to get the answers that they need… a way to save Donna… or both.

Rachel decides to play for a moment. "We'll never survive." Mike turns around with a smile at the moment of levity. "Nonsense, you are just saying that because no one ever has." Mike gives her a nudge as they head to his office.

Louis sees Donna in the kitchen, happy to see her in a better mood then the primal howl he heard emanating from her last night.

"You okay?" Louis' voice offers a dose of true concern that has been lacking in the office. Harvey has been busy scolding her. Mike… she doesn't want to go there. Donna gives Louis a smile. "Yes, I'm good."  
Louis can see a lightness around her that was not there yesterday. "I know… but are you okay? You know that Harvey will fix this Donna. He will fix this… and if he doesn't, I will fix this. There is no way in hell you are going spend a single moment behind bars… you know that."

Louis is uttering the words that she needs to hear. They are words that she should be hearing from Harvey but they still matter from coming from Louis.

She can see the sincerity. Moreover, she can feel it. She leans in and gives Louis a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Louis." The kiss brings a smile to Louis' face. It illuminates him with joy as Donna has the unique ability to do.

Something has been bothering Donna. It shakes her to her core. The reason that she took the risk she did was for justice or at least a sense of it. People died and people were responsible for it. There were payouts to the families of the victims but that is only money. It was not justice. Her bravado may cost the real victims justice.

She walks into Harvey's office. She stands in front of his desk for a moment while the thoughts form in her head. "Something on your mind, Donna?" Harvey looks up from his laptop.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Donna crosses the room and closes his door. Donna's expression is all Harvey needs to see. This conversation is going to happen whether he has time for it or not. "Sure." He motions to the chair as Donna begins to pace.

"Harvey, what will getting me off cost?" Harvey is not entirely sure what Donna means and he is not sure that he wants to guess.

"What are you talking about?" Harvey sits back in his chair to fully observe Donna.

"Harvey… I screwed up… Do you have to drop the case against them to get me out of Wolf's sights?" Harvey can see that this is truly weighing on Donna. "Harvey I am guilty of what I did… and it is going to cost those people justice." The intensity of Donna's voice is growing though she is keeping her cool.

"Donna, we will figure this out. I promise. You found religion." Harvey raises his hands into air quotes trying to restore the good mood that preceded this conversation. "Will you have a little faith?"

Jules has had a busy day but she has an appointment that she needs to keep. It is late in the day but she knows that he will be there. He never leaves before 7. She swings by a bodega and picks up a bribe for a friend…an old friend. She walks into the office building and up to his office.

Sean is lost in paperwork when he hears a familiar voice outside his door. He welcomes the distraction from the frustration of the money trail as Jules walks into his office with a smile and a paper bag in her hands. He gives her a hug as she takes a perch on the side of his desk.

"So did someone call the Doctor?" Jules reaches into the bag and pulls out a pint of Chunky Monkey.

A smile crosses Sean's face at the appearance of an old ritual as Jules hands him the pint with a spoon. She takes out chocolate Haagen Dazs for herself, plopping into the chair in front of his desk. This ritual dates back to the beginning of their friendship. He savors a few bites. "You know that you can get into a lot of trouble for bribing a federal employee." She gives him a wicked smile. "That is why I am having you eat the evidence. It makes you complicit."

"So what is on your mind, my Jules?" Jules savors a few bites of her own treat. "Do you know Harvey Specter?" This is coming from left field and he is not entirely sure why she would ask him so he might as well ask. "Why are you asking me?"

Jules sucks on her spoon and bites her lip. This is her giveaway… her tell. Sean knows this is something personal. "You know my Donna." Jules stares into the container as if her thoughts would gain clarity from the gods of ice cream.

_Hell, how could he forget her Donna… his brother just saw her Donna. _"Yes… she is Harvey's assistant. I remember your Donna... that first summer was a hell of a summer. It is hard to forget." He has not had to deal with Donna directly in the capacity of her roll as Harvey's assistant. "What's going on Jules?" Jules knows that she is not making a whole lot of sense. She trusts Sean.

Jules regales the tale of Donna's video acting debut to Sean. She ends with a very poignant question. "What kind of lawyer is Harvey Specter." _Wow that is a loaded question given his personal experiences with Harvey Specter but he understands where Jules is coming from._

He knows that Jules' agenda is not a Pearson Specter Litt agenda. Her agenda is a Donna Paulsen agenda. She is a true friend to both himself and Donna. She proved it over the test of time with both of them. She is worried about her best friend, the person that Jules holds closer than her own sisters. He takes a few more bites before delivering a simple answer. "Jules, Harvey is a fighter. He will get Donna out of this. I promise." Jules takes in Sean's expression and sees that he is speaking the truth to her and his words ease her mind at least a bit.

They sit for a long while enjoying the ice cream, the company and the conversation. It has been such a long time since they had a conversation like this. This was their ritual to escape the traumas of law school and med school… of internships, first years and residency.

Sean recalls how many times that he wandered over to the ER with the same brown sack when Jules was on rotation. When Jules showed up at his door after his first case…. Life has been getting in the way as of late. He thinks for a minute. It hasn't been life… hell it's work that has been getting in the way of life.


	13. Chapter 13 (little bridge chapter)

Harvey heads through his day of clients, problems and solutions. Well at least solutions to some of the problems of the day. It is now quite late and the office has fallen quiet. As he walks back towards his office, he notices Donna's desk lamp is still on. As he reaches down to turn it off, he notices it peeking out from her calendar. He watched Donna leave; he knows she is gone for the night. This is one of those moments like the movies. He can feel the angel and devil appear on his shoulders. The crumbled sheets of legal paper call to him from the pages in between.

Harvey looks up to make sure no one is around before slipping the papers from their spot. He gently grabs a post it note to mark where they had been. He takes the list into his office and settles into his couch. He didn't realize how lengthy the list was. The pages are filled with alternating handwriting. He recognizes the gentle curves of Donna's handwriting and the esoteric alternating style that appears to mark Jules' contributions. He laughs at the additions and deletions that cover the edges of the pages.

He realizes as he turns the pages that what he sees is more than just a bucket list. This is quite literally the story of the friendship between Jules and Donna. He is seeing a side of Donna that he never knew. This is as close to reading her diary as he is ever going to get. He doesn't know whether to feel ashamed or enlightened. This is one of those moments when he wishes Mike was here. He could use that photographic memory right about now. The thought of copying the pages quickly passes in and out of Harvey's mind. Getting caught reading this without Donna's permission is underhanded. Getting caught with a copy is just old man kind of creepy. After reading it several times so as to commit as much of it to memory as he can, he gently places the papers back into her calendar.

Harvey gathers his things and heads to the car lost in his thoughts about the infamous bucket list. He wants to get to know the Donna that has those dreams and visions. Things between them have been strained for a while now. The path to that side of Donna has an obvious gatekeeper… Dr. Ruby Sapphire Bond.


	14. Chapter 14

It has been a couple of weeks since Harvey has run into Jules. As Murphy's Law would have it, she has been traveling with clients on and off making it quite a challenge to casually run into her. To further complicate things, Harvey knows that he has continued to indulge his own comfortable habits. He knows what he wants. He has always known what he wants. He doesn't know if it is his ego or his image that drives him to do what he does. To cope with this loneliness and general frustration, he has had a few too many morning meetings as of late.

As if the heavens themselves heard the voice in his head, Jules happens to stroll into the office. Donna has left for the day and Harvey jumps at the chance to talk to Jules. During their conversation, Jules' decides to take another swing at getting to know Harvey Specter better.

"Care to grab a bite? I am starving." Harvey had a similar idea but Jules beat him to the invitation. Harvey agrees. "Up for an adventure?" Jules has a sly look in her eyes that intrigues Harvey. "Sure, why not." Jules loops her arm through his. "Come on." She looks at his phone... "Call your driver, you are going native on this one."

They hop the train and head towards Brooklyn. It has been a long time since Harvey ventured this way. Jules leads him towards a small hole in the wall restaurant. Once inside, Harvey instantly knows the attraction for Jules. The place looks like it was plucked out of the French Quarter and dropped on a New York City street. Jules is greeted with the affection of a family member by the staff and owner. If Harvey didn't know better, he would say this is where Jules heads when she is homesick.

They feast on Cajun comfort foods and sweet tea. Jules teases Harvey about the spiciness of the food while Jules reminds him that she is actually from Louisiana and that means she takes her hot sauce with hot sauce. The music is phenomenal. Harvey can't believe he never found this place before. His father would have loved this place. The hours pass like minutes as they head to the door, Harvey realizes that it is again the time of day that is lost between really early in the morning and way late at night.

Harvey decides it is best to escort Jules to her building despite her protests to the contrary. They approach a gentrified industrial building. Harvey escorts Jules to her door. Harvey had called Ray from the restaurant but has some time to kill as Jules invites him in. "

"Donna would kick my ass if something happened to you on my watch." Harvey is touched. "Besides it if did then I would have to buy all of those damn handbags." Jules winks at Harvey's indulgences to Donna's shopping habits.

The apartment is open with exposed brick and pipes. It has a two story rise with incredible views of the city. There is a loft and open spaces with leaded glass windows. The furnishing can't be described as anything other than eclectic. As he looks around the room, he spies the bookshelves that line the one wall. There are countless pictures in frames in front of the ample collection of books. There are literally dozens of pictures of Jules with Donna from different stages of their lives.

There is a picture which appears to be the oldest of them with Donna and Jules standing arm in arm by the ocean. He laughs at the different events, poses and simple craziness of some of the shots. He then notices a series of photos of Jules in uniform. She is dressed various military uniforms of various ranks. The photos are all over the world and then he spies the ones which are quite obviously from the Middle East.

Harvey is dumbfounded. Donna was right, he always knew Jules. He just thought Jules was a guy. The solider that had been in Donna's life was… Jules. Harvey had been jealous all those years of a friendship. He thought Donna had been doting on a guy. How could he have been so far off. Harvey then quickly realizes, he is not alone, Jules is standing behind him.

"God, Jules… I'm sorry I didn't mean to spy." Jules smiles at him. "Yes, you did but that is okay. I was a combat surgeon in the Army, Harvey. It was how I afforded to go to medical school. I retired from the Army."

"As a Major?" Harvey looks at the most recent photos. "Yes, as a Major. I was attached to Special Forces for nearly a decade." She points to pictures with various groups of soldiers. "My boys."

Few people surprise Harvey but Jules has accomplished that feat in spades.


	15. Chapter 15

The next couple of weeks pass with little improvement in the situation that surrounds her. Donna decides to do something that she has not done in a very long time. She is taking a long weekend. It is a polo weekend in the Hamptons and she is going to enjoy her freedom fully should she not have it much longer.

As Friday falls upon him, Harvey quickly remembers that today may have not been the day to give Donna the day off. So far, his day has been utter and total chaos. He had forgotten just how big a role she plays in keeping him on schedule and organized.

Donna is relishing the day off. Days like these are few and far between so she is going to make the most of it. So far she has had her mani/pedi and a facial. Once she is done here, she is hoping that Jules can break free for a ladies who lunch styled luncheon. Donna is surprised that Offie is answering Jules' cell phone this morning. He tells Donna that Jules in indisposed with a patient but he will make sure that she is free for lunch. Donna extends the invitation to Offie as well. He is delightful company in his own right.

Offie is Jules', for lack of a better term, assistant. He is Jules' guy Friday for both her business and personal life… in other words he is Jules' Donna.

Jules is rushing around her office ranting. Offie is sitting at a desk watching Jules dart back and forth like a tennis ball at the US Open. He knows she had a frustrating morning with Johnathan Dempsey and she is just working out how pissed off she is. The phone rings with yet another call from a patient. This is a business of flood or famine and as of late, Jules is quite ready to build an ark. With the amount of activity to her Cayman accounts the freaking IRS is going to think she is running a money laundering operation rather than a medical practice.

Offie hands her the address. He preemptively knows her routine, he hands her the address, her keys, her bag and a coffee. Jules turns towards him mockingly. "Marry Me?" Offie laughs at her. "Been there... done that..."

Donna is waiting at the Hotel Lexington. She is not surprised to find out that Jules is running late as Offie joins her. "Well if it isn't the second sexiest redhead I know." Offie pulls Donna from her seat into a dramatic hug with a dip.

"Who is the sexiest redhead you know?" Donna gives him a sly smile.

"Well Sweetness if you have to ask… I mean." Offie waves his hand down his outfit.

Donna loves Offie. He is a 6'5 hulking ginger of a man who Jules met when she was in the military. Offie is the one person who may know Jules as well as Donna does. Offie and Donna gossip through lunch and cocktails. Offie fills Donna in on the details of Jules' love life with the rendered conclusion that they need to get their girl a man. He also inquires about Josh Cahill since Jules filled him in on the details of that encounter much to Donna's chagrin.

"Be careful, Red. You know that boy is like a hurricane… exciting but ultimately ending in disaster." Offie has a thick southern drawl that Donna has always adored. It makes her feel just like Scarlett O'Hara. His accent is truly Southern, unlike Jules' New Orleans accent. Offie hails from Savannah, Georgia.

Jules' appears at the table in time for dessert. Offie waves to the waiter to bring Jules a coffee. Jules apologizes to the pair but this is something that they are both quite used to with their dear Doctor. Her line of work comes with a great deal of unpredictability with her schedule.

In the moment when Offie leaves them to take a quick call, Jules broaches the subject of Harvey's little visit. "Why didn't you tell Harvey that your soldier… was me? He thought you were in love with a soldier."

"He said that?" Donna knew that they would likely hang out together though she is not exactly sure how the evening would have ended up at Jules' apartment. She knows from that statement alone, that Harvey has seen the photos and those photos are only one place.

"He didn't have to. The shock and awe expression gave that detail away."

Donna ponders Jules' question for several moments. There were a thousand reasons why she didn't clarify that for Harvey over the years. Harvey just made a blind assumption that she never corrected. She liked that he was a bit jealous.

"He made assumptions. I chose not to correct them." Donna is unsure if Jules can see right through her or not.

"You would only want him jealous for one reason." Jules sips her coffee and picks at Offie's dessert.

"And what would that be?" Donna knows she knows but asks anyway. "You are still crazy about him."

"Jules it is not like that. He is like a brother, a cousin that you are really happy to see at Christmas but then are really happy that they get to leave."

Jules takes another bite of Offie's cake with a judgmental raise of her eyes towards Donna. "Sure… whatever lets you sleep at night but I know that look about you." Jules waves the spoon towards Donna like a fairy godmother's wand.

Offie returns to the table knowing he missed something, he is just not sure as to what. These are two of his favorite ladies in the world. Donna has always been a friend and Jules… Jules saved his career. He would do anything for either of them.

"Hamptons, this weekend?" Offie decides to introduce a new topic to the conversation. "Yes, definitely. Jules you in." Jules relaxes into the seat. "Of course, just another day at the office."

"You know Pepper's party is this weekend after the polo match." Both Donna and Jules exchange a wicked little smile. Pepper's parties are the stuff of legend.


	16. Chapter 16

The weekend arrives and is an endless stream of activity for both Jules and Donna. Donna attended the polo match with Marcus Sterling. Jules attended to seemingly everyone else in town. Come evening, Jules arrives at the party a bit tardy. She preemptively scans the grounds for the seeming ever present, as of late, complication in the form of Josh Cahill. If Donna had Kryptonite… it came in the form of Josh Cahill.

Josh Cahill is charming in the way a serial killer is charming and Jules is all too aware of the affect that Josh has on Donna. The affect is only amplified by the fact that Donna is feeling ever so slightly vulnerable in wake of having her future currently hanging in the balance by warring factions.

Jules makes her way towards Pepper and Offie to say hello and picks up Louis along the way. She introduces Louis to what she refers to as the men in her life. Louis is shocked to meet Offie, though they had spoken at least a dozen times on the phone, they had never actually met. Offie is nothing like Louis was expecting. Louis now understands why Jules refers to Offie as her "accountant." In her line of work, there are situations that require some as she phrases it, creative encouragement in the accounts payable sector. A 6'5" former Navy Seal is definitely intimidating.

Harvey watches Donna from the bar; she looks beautiful this evening as she dances with who he can surmise is an old friend. She is truly the belle of the ball which was the whole point of the plan. Harvey approaches to cut in for a dance.

"You look stunning tonight." Harvey twirls Donna around the dance floor. "What this old thing?" Donna gives him a smirk. They both know she spent at least 4 hours getting ready for this party.

"Are you having a good time?" He can tell from the twinkle in her eyes that she is having the time of her life. She is positively beaming. "I am." She smiles as she gazes around the room. "This is pretty incredible." Harvey laughs at the joy that is radiating off of Donna. He takes the moment to pull her close her perfume lingers in the air between them as Harvey breathes it in. She fits against him like she was created for that purpose. He wants to keep her there with him but there is a social convention to these things.

Donna had forgotten just how good a dancer Harvey was. As they sway she cannot help but remember how well they fit together. Maybe that old saying is true. Dancing is like making love with your clothes on. "I had forgotten how good you are at this… Are you expecting me to swoon?"

Harvey laughs. "No, Donna, I am expecting you to dance… then I expect you to swoon." He gives her the naughty little boy smile that she adores.

Pepper takes Jules for a spin on the dance floor. "You know they look good together." Jules gazes over his shoulder. "I know that… you know that but…"

"Enough said… Fear?" Jules looks back at them. "That my dear, Pepper is on the tip of the iceberg." The words no sooner leave Jules lips as she sees Josh approach Harvey and Donna. Pepper notices it too. "Damn, that boy is like a bad penny." Jules looks up at Pepper after his comment. "Oh Darling, those are kind words compared to the ones that are running through my head... that boy is the freaking Titanic."

With a watchful eye kept to Donna, Jules notices that Louis seems to be having a less than grand time and that is unacceptable at a Pepper party. Jules wanders over to see what is ailing him. The doctor is in. She gives Louis a gentle nudge. "Penny for your thoughts but I hear a dime is the going rate." Louis gives Jules a weak smile. "The misery, the exquisite tragedy. The Susan Hayward of it all. I can just picture you there, sitting alone at your table in your lavender gown." She takes a glass of champagne from a passing tray and nudges him again as she takes a sip from the flute. "Did I tell you my gown was lavender?" Louis recognizes the movie as Jules fast forwards the dialogue.

"You think... what the hell. Life goes on. Maybe there won't be marriage... maybe there won't be sex... but, by God, there'll be dancing." She places the flute on the table and takes Louis' hand as they head to the dance floor. Jules has succeeded in lifting Louis' spirits.

As the evening wears on, Harvey can't help but notice the gentleman who is frequently keeping company with Donna this evening. He is tall and handsome. Harvey can't place him in the present company and he has not had a chance to ask Jules if she knows who he is. He spies Jules and Louis chatting on the terrace and decides to join them.

Louis has been telling Jules about the Norma situation that he has been dealing with as Harvey approaches. Louis' cell rings causing him to step away for a few minutes. Harvey tries to find a delicate way to ask Jules about Donna's suitor apparent. Before he can get the words out Jules provides the answer. "Josh Cahill." Harvey again goes to speak and Jules answers before he can form the words. "Yes... same Cahill's... Sean is his older brother."

Harvey takes a moment to absorb that there is yet another Cahill turning his life to chaos. "Do you know them?" Jules can see that Harvey is a bit thrown by the information. "Harvey, Sean and I went to Georgetown together. Donna knows Josh through me." The connection makes Harvey feel a little better... but not much. Harvey's presence is required for some introductions as he takes his leave from Jules.

Jules can see in his expression that something in the call deeply upset Louis. As the pair walks out onto the terrace, Louis reveals that he has just heard that Norma is dead. Jules is not quite sure how to react to this situation. She deals with death. She has been the bearer of that awful news on more than one occasion. She only knows Louis from her experiences after his heart attack. She does, however, know just how much he means to Donna. She will handle this. Donna needs tonight. "Let's get out of here."

Louis drives Jules back to her cottage. He is charmed by the little house on the dunes. Jules shows him around the cottage as she opens the doors to the back deck. The night is cool, calm and lit by a full moon. She pours a night cap for each of them as she offers a seat in deck chair to her companion. Louis takes in the serenity of the moment.

Louis does not want to talk about Norma at the moment. If he doesn't talk about it... it doesn't exist. He decides to ask Jules about the information that Harvey shared with him.

"You were in the Military?" Louis settles into the chair. Jules recognizes that Harvey has spoken of his visit to her apartment.

"Army surgeon."

"Iraq?" Louis is moving slow since this is not his strong suit.

"5 tours in A-stan and 2 in Iraq." Jules is absently answering Louis' inquiries.

"Can I ask you something." Jules can hear the genuine tone in Louis' voice.

"Sure." Jules picks up the bottle and tops off their glasses.

"How do you deal with what you saw over there? It obviously has to affect you. How do you cope with the demons?" Louis has felt is own demons as of late between Shelia and Forstman... Mike... and well the list is getting quite long and quite distinguished.

"I am not one to ask for advice coping with demons, Louis. When they scream too loud… I just drown them." She raises her glass. Louis knows it is only half in jest.

Jules gets up unexpectedly and heads inside. She returns a few moments later. "Other times…" She holds up a joint. Louis is surprised. This is… well this is not his thing but…

"Come on Louis… I think we both need to get "litt up."" Louis is tempted by Jules persuasion. Louis hesitates again. "Louis, this is pure medical grade Cali's finest. If it makes you feel better, I'll write you a prescription."

Jules pulls out a zippo and lights up. She takes a hit and passes it to Louis. "Trust me, I'm a doctor. You need this as much as I do."

They smoke, drink and talk. It has been a long time since Louis has let loose and Jules just has a way about her that makes people give up their secrets.

After several hours, Harvey and Donna pull in to find Louis' car in the driveway. "See told you they are fine." The words no sooner leave Harvey's lips as they enter the house to find a most amusing scene.

The doors to the back deck are wide open, a shell of a consumed tray of mac and cheese litters the counter with several snuffed out joints. The couches and chairs are devoid of cushions and living room is practically ransacked. As they follow the trail they find that Jules and Louis have a fort built on the back deck out of the living room peripherals. Inside the fort, the two are fast asleep under the stars.

"Did they build…" Donna walks out onto the deck. "A fort?" Harvey cannot contain his laughter. The scene is not so much funny as it is… sweet. "Seems the kids were causing a ruckus while we were out." Harvey wraps an arm around Donna as they gaze down at the very odd couple. "Do you think." Harvey offers up a partial thought which Donna immediately corrects. "That my dear Harvey is not a romance, that is long overdue therapy… for both of them."


	17. Chapter 17

Donna picks up one of the joints and sniffs it. "This is a problem." Harvey shoots her an odd look since it is just a bit of weed. Hell, even Donna has done this before.

"It's a little weed. Why would you have issue with that?" Donna holds it up to Harvey's nose. "This is prime grade California's finest, which means one thing." Donna casts a glance towards Jules.

"What that she did not buy it from the coffee cart guy?" Harvey takes a wiff and then lights it up with Jules' zippo. "Wow, that is good." Donna holds out her hand for Harvey to hand over the joint.

Donna takes a hit. "This means that Jules was talking to an old friend." Harvey is intrigued by Donna's obvious concern. "An old friend… You say that like it is a bad thing." Harvey is enjoying this moment with Donna.

"You know how in your life, there is always that one person who you know is really, really bad for you but you go… damn the consequences." Harvey can think of a number of people who fit that bill. "Yes."

Donna and Harvey pull some remaining pillows onto the couch and settle in. "Well, for sleeping beauty over there… his name is Will Rush." Donna has never really opened up about her life or her past to Harvey. Despite everything that they have been through together, he doesn't really know much of her life before the D.A.'s office. The introduction of Jules into his life has at least opened a potential peek.

"And this either means, my little miss has been to LA or Will is in New York. Neither of which is good." Donna and Harvey continue to pass the joint between them. Donna did not recall seeing Will at the party so that is a good sign.

"So far none of this sounds like it is as bad as you think it is." Donna gives Harvey the once over. "Take you and Scottie… subtract 10 years from Scottie's age and multiply the relationship by infinity… that is Jules and Will." Harvey is impressed. "Our little Jules is a cougar." Harvey looks over the back of the couch at the pair asleep on the deck.

"Something like that." Donna props her feet up on Harvey. "So you never told me, if Jules is from New Orleans and went Georgetown… how did you two ever meet?"

A soft smile crosses Donna's face. Harvey can tell this is a happy memory. "You know Harvey, I wasn't always this fabulous creature that you see before you now."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." Harvey opens up his arms as Donna adjusts on the couch, snuggling into him. "I met Jules on Spring Break a long time ago and in a faraway place." Harvey can't figure out why Donna is being cryptic until he realizes that she is so comfortable that she is drifting off to sleep. They have not been this close for a long time and there is no way in hell that he is going to disturb her.

He snuffs out the joint and just enjoys the warmth of Donna's body against his own and another moment that feels like her body was made to fit against his own.

The morning sun streams into the fort as Jules and Louis rise, Louis relishes the memories of the night before. He has not had fun in a long time. Last night was pure, bliss. It was joy. Jules looks over at him. "Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She taps him on the leg as she gets up and heads into the house. Louis lays there with a smile on his face. Jules quoted the movie correctly. Casablanca is one of his favorites.

Jules wanders in to see Donna and Harvey asleep on the couch fully clothed but wrapped in each other's arms. Donna rises at the sound of Jules making coffee in the kitchen. She gently gets up leaving Harvey on the couch lost in his dreams. Donna takes a seat at the counter visually stocking Jules. Jules knows she knows. The note is still on the counter and there is only one place Jules would have gotten weed like that.

She makes the coffee and places the sacrificial mug in front of Donna. If they are going to have "that" discussion, it is not going to be without sufficient caffeinating beforehand.

"So, doing the whole NYLA thing?" Jules rolls her eyes at Donna. "I don't judge you about…" Donna shoots her a look that means death if she utters his name at this moment. "So…" Jules prepares a virgin bloody mary for Louis.  
"Jules, Rush is always a bad decision." Donna knows that Jules, despite her bravado, is lonely.

"He is not my worst mistake." Jules takes a sip of the mix. "He is merely my favorite." Jules gives Donna a grin as she walks out to Louis with the drink. Louis and Jules take the fort apart as they sit in the chairs. In a short while, they are joined by Harvey and Donna.

The foursome spend a pleasant Sunday morning with Donna and Jules making brunch. Harvey and Louis head back to the city in the late afternoon while Jules and Donna reassemble the house. After straightening up the living room, they both plop onto the couch side by side.

"You know I never got a chance to say, thank you for last night." Donna gently taps Jules on the leg. "You don't have to thank me." Jules props her feet up on the coffee table laying her head on a pillow. "Yes, I do. Jules, you have always been like a sister to me. Thank you." Jules spies her through her closing eyes. "Cinderella?"

"Damn right." Donna lays her head on the other pillow as they both drift off into an afternoon nap.


	18. Chapter 18 (Minor Revison for Clarity)

After rising from their nap, Jules checks her phone. Donna can't read Jules' expression other than something has now fully and completely captured her attention. Jules immediately places a call to Offie and walks into the other room. Though her behavior is not that unusual for Jules, something triggers Donna's spidey senses.

Jules arranges for Donna to go back to the city with Offie. As they drive, Donna and Offie exchange theories on some of the quirks that Jules' have been manifesting lately. Offie has mentioned that Jules has been almost secretive about some things. Offie couldn't place it. It didn't seem to be like there was a man in her life but never say never. Donna offers up the theory of Will being in town due to the "present" that Jules enjoyed over the weekend.

The mention of Will's name spurs the usual reaction out of Offie. _ He can't stand that...but Jules has a genuine affection for him. So he may live... for now._ Offie and Donna exchange their theories on if Jules actually slept with Will or not since he is not even the same species as Jules' "type".

As Offie drops Donna at her door he offers his assistance. "Red, you know if you need anything... bail... a file in a cake... You know all you have to do is ask... right." Donna smiles at him. She is beginning to feel her fight come back. The spark and sparkle are rising to the surface again with the return of her long missed friends. Donna's mojo is back where it belongs.

Jules arrives and waits, as has always been their comfortable routine. She pours a drink and spies the piano. It is a Steinway in all of its ebony glory. A finer grand could not be found in Carnegie Hall. She places her drink on the table nearby and takes a seat on the bench. She exposes the keys and runs her hands down them with the smile of a wide-eyed child. She gently twinkles her fingers releasing a melody from the beast. It has been so long since she touched ivory. There was a time when she would have run away from the instrument... the torture of endless lessons. Now, it is a thing of beauty viewed through the appreciation of time.

She looks around to find no one in sight as she gently releases another melody. She cannot resist the temptation any longer. She stretches her fingers and plays. Mozart and Beethoven resonate from her fingertips.

Charles stops Marcus from revealing that they are in the room. They stand just within the threshold of the room taking in the breathtaking music coming from the old dust collector. Neither of them knew Jules could play, let alone, play like she should be accompanied by a symphony.

After a while, Jules realizes that she is not alone and that her secret has been exposed. Charles and Marcus clap as they approach her. Marcus showers Jules with praise for her musical abilities. He is a bit surprised to see her but perhaps she is here for the usual reasons. After sufficiently fawning over his dear friend, he takes his leave.

"You play beautifully." Charles walks towards the piano where Jules is still seated. "For a surgeon." Jules' modesty kicks in as she looks down at her hands. Charles leans against the piano to continue their conversation. "For anyone, Kitten. You must have been classically trained." Jules is surprised that Charles would know that kind of detail based on hearing her play for the first time. "Please, I would love to hear more. This old dust collector could use the love." Charles makes himself comfortable in a nearby chair to listen her play. Jules has truly enjoyed playing. She indulges her host's request and continues to play. The reason for her summons can wait.

The week begins with Donna's personal hell coming to an end. Harvey has gotten her off... off at a price. She is uncomfortable with the price paid for her freedom. Jules cracked that freedom is never free. Truer words could not have been spoken.

Jules assured her that karma would come back around to Liberty that secrets once exposed, live a life of their own. Donna realizes how real and profound Jules intuition can be though she is worried that the karma would becoming back at her since she started this mess. It was actually her fault. Again, Jules assured her that she did the wrong thing for the right reasons. Not all of life is a fairy tale with white knights on horses coming to save the day. Life outside of a Disney movie is messy... hard, wicked and sweet.

Donna has since found about Norma and is tending to her friend. Jules quote about life being messy and sweet lingers in Donna's mind as she deals with Louis' pain and her own pain. She has been stewing about Harvey's declaration of love for days. Shakespeare it wasn't. Hell, it was off-handed and cold. She has not brought Jules into the fold on that one yet. She has not even been able to wrap her own head around that one. One thing at a time and the one thing she needs to work on right now is getting Louis' head on straight. Harvey... that has been 15 years in the making... a few days... is a drop in the bucket.

Jules sits in her office working way on her computer updating her records with Offie doing what he does at a nearby desk. All in all, it is business as usual until an unexpected guest arrives in the form of Harvey Specter.

"Nice office." Harvey looks around the space. Jules certainly has good taste in real estate. Her office is another converted space. Each space is unique in its own way. Her apartment is eclectic and worldly. Her Hamptons cottage is peaceful. Her office is professional and well-appointed though not a typical doctor's office. There is exposed brick and ancient moldings with dark wood floors and elegant furnishings. Harvey is trying to figure out how Jules affords all that she has. He checked her reputation as a Doctor and it is stellar but her income... _how much can she possibly draw in as a Doctor?_

"Well, I am not exactly a call girl... I do run an actual business, Mr. Specter." Jules keeps typing away as Harvey takes a seat in front of her. "Harvey Specter, Patrick O'Keiffe." Jules motions to the two men who shake hands at the introduction. "So you are Harvey Specter." Offie leans on Jules desk. "Donna speaks highly of you."

Harvey is wondering who this man is but it is obvious that he is attached to Jules. "Offie, here is my guy Friday...appointments... accounting." Offie's cellphone rings with a call that he excuses himself to take, leaving Jules and Harvey together.

"What can I do for you, Harvey?" Harvey likes the way his name rolls off of Jules' tongue with her accent. She removes her glasses and sits back in her chair unsure if this is a social call or of another nature.

"I heard you have some bad habits." Harvey smirks at her as he takes a seat in one of the leather chairs that sit in front of Jules's massive desk.

Jules narrows her eyes slyly at Harvey. This is a rather unusual way to start a conversation but she will bite. "I have many… got me some vices too…so you are going to have to narrow that down a bit." She pyramids her fingers in front of her lips waiting for the next volley.

Harvey smiles at that answer. "You run through life like men want you and women want to be you." He narrows his eyes at her.

She knows this quote. "I don't run, sometimes I drive… really fast." Apparently, her Mistress Donna has loose lips.

"I want in." Harvey realizes Jules knows exactly what he is referring to so there is no point in pandering. Jules surveys him closely. She already knew Harvey's reputation from other members. Actually, she was surprised he wasn't already in but she checked. A member has to vouch for someone new, he is not so subtly asking for her to vouch for him. Donna hates this habit of hers. She will be pissed if she grants Harvey's request but Harvey did get Donna off the hook for her stupid mistake. Harvey has placed her in a catch 22… between the devil and the deep blue… Donna.

Jules ponders the request for several moments before reaching into her desk drawer. _This is a set up... but for what This isn't about drag racing... this is bigger... but what is it?_ She pulls out a leather bound notebook. From within the notebook she pulls out a black card with a logo on it. She also pulls out a piece of stationary to jot an address down for him. She gets up from her chair and walks to the front of the desk. She hands Harvey the card and address.

"Do not bring the Astin out yet. Grab that Cobra you like to drive."

Harvey is shocked that she knows his automotive inventory. Jules knows the Astin was Forstman's and he will be there. She may have an addiction to unleaded... in an engine... not to throwing it at a fire which seems to be Harvey's modus operandi.

"Ain't my first rodeo, Darling." Harvey's bravado shows. "Leave the Astin at home. Saturday 8:00. Don't be late. You know how this works." Jules' tone takes a very serious tone. She means business.

Harvey is thrilled that Jules relented so quickly. Jules will make this an easier entrance than any other option and it gives him an opportunity to keep tabs on one, Charles Forstman in a very subtle way. Jules and Charles share a particular vice and share it together within the same group of people. He is looking for a backdoor fix to this situation.

Forstman finds out peoples' weaknesses and uses them as leverage. It is time to find the kink in his armor. You never play the odds, you play the man. Jules significantly improves the odds and has the ability to provide access to the man. Her connection to himself, through her well established relationship with Donna, makes perfect sense. Anything else looks too obvious.

As they talk, a very handsome younger man walks into Jules' office. From the change in her expression, Harvey doesn't even need to turn around to know who walked into the room. "You ready Darlin? Oh, sorry didn't mean to interrupt."

With a soft smile on her face, Jules answers. "You didn't... Harvey Specter, Will Rush." Harvey laughs to himself about her previous remark about having bad habits and vices wondering which category Will Rush occupies.

After the exchange of pleasantries, Harvey excuses himself from the pair. They are most obviously heading out for some type of date. Jules never ceases to surprise. Though from the looks of this guy, he can have any woman he wants yet he appears quite taken with Jules in a very genuine way. Perhaps Donna is wrong. Harvey instantly dismisses the thought. Donna is never wrong. This guy must be the prince of darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

"You surprised to see me?" Will gives Jules a kiss on the cheek. "At what point, between Eve buying your ticket, booking your room, car and packing for you, did you think she was not going to take a moment to call me and tell me you are coming?"

He pulls her into a hug. "Good point. You look good, Jules. Did you get my gift?" He gently holds her at arm's length with a loving look up and down. He has missed this lady.

"I did, why say it with flowers when you can say it with… ahh… weed?" She gently admonishes him. "But you had fun with it." Jules has missed his presence but not the chaos that follows him.

"I will not confirm or deny if I had fun with it, but, you should seriously class it up a bit more."

He offers his arm to her. "Well, let me make it up with dinner."

She smiles as Offie hands off her purse. Jules glances over her shoulder towards Offie. "Don't wait up." She is out the door with a wink and a smile. Offie rolls his eyes at Jules as the door shuts behind her.

Harvey stops for a drink and some dinner on his way home. As he sips his scotch, he pulls out the card that Jules handed him. The card is matte black with "Murder Nova" emblazed across the front. The logo is a both striking and elegant. This is Jules' calling card and his golden ticket. He slips card back into his wallet next to the address for Saturday.

To Harvey's surprise an unexpected guest arrives at the restaurant as he is finishing his coffee. Donna and a friend have arrived at the same place. The gentleman accompanying Donna is none other than Josh Cahill. Harvey has been contemplating his declaration of love. He was sincere... just not particularly romantic. _Can't she see what she means to him?_

Donna has the same glow about that he has seen before. On that note, he waves for the check. This makes things a little tedious for his tastes and the last thing he needs is for Donna to see him that would be just too awkward and simply awful at this point.

Donna is relishing in the sweet side of Josh. During their entire date, she has not seen his cellphone a single time. He has been charming and attentive; perhaps he really has turned a corner. He is even standing at the ready to pull out her chair, she could get used to this.

On his way home, temptation rears its ugly head. Harvey is feeling lonely. He thinks back to Jules comment of vices and bad habits. At this moment, he is fighting his own demons. Seeing Donna with another man bothers him. He has no right to feel the way he does. He has no claim to Donna but it bothers him to the core of his being. If he gives in to the urges of the night, what right will he ever have to pursue her? He has been feeling out of control with everything that has been going on his life. He needs to take a step in a different direction even if it is a baby step.

Jules ends up at the Waverly Inn with Will for a nightcap in the bar. She has been wondering all night about the surprise visit to New York. She can see from the look of him that Will is a bit "unwell"

"So my Darling, are you going to tell me why you are here?" Jules makes herself comfortable in the leather club chair.

"Can't I come and see my favorite girl?" Will knows Jules is on to him. She is one of the few that is immune to his charms.

"So talk to me… what is wrong?" The tone of Jules' voice is unmistakable it is time to get to the point. Eve must have told her or at least given Jules a clue so there is no longer a need for pretense.

"Jules, I fucked up." Jokingly Jules offers up. "Really? How can you tell?" Will gives her that little boy smile that she loves. "Jules, it's bad… I don't know what to do. I have to make it right and there is only one way…"

Will stops mid-sentence. Jules knows exactly where this is going. "Jules I need you to talk to him. I need to fix this." Jules can see the desperation in his eyes.

"Will, I love you… you know I do… I would die and kill for you but I am not going to talk to your father for you." Jules prepares to take an unfamiliar stand.

"Jules, please, Alex's future depends on it." Will turns to face Jules. She truly cares for him but she knows that she cannot intervene. It is time for Will to get back to even. She has bailed him out too many times for his own good.

"Will, I am not going to talk to your father. 1) I don't want to… and 2) you need to. This can't go on; it is time for you to talk to him. You got Alex into to this. You need to get him out. He is your best friend."

Donna's evening ends at Josh's Upper Eastside brownstone. The date has been enchanting. Josh has been on his best behavior all evening. Donna has missed nights like this. Lately, they have been few and far between for her. It is not like this is a one night stand. She and Josh have a history abet a long and twisted history. She makes the decision to stay the night to hell with regrets. Life is too damn short for regrets. Perhaps it is time she took a play from Jules own playbook… damn the consequences.


	20. Chapter 20

Donna has been observing Harvey's rather strange behavior. Despite everything going on at the firm, he is on his game but he is definitely preoccupied. For once, Donna has no idea as to the source of his preoccupation. Things have been awkward since that moment at her threshold.

She doesn't know what to do. Harvey is acting, as usual, like it never happened. _How do you say that and act like you simply asked me if I wanted the last slice of pizza? You told me you loved me... How? How do you love me? Let me count the f'ing ways. Tell me what I mean to you. Show me what I mean to you. _Donna is mentally screaming at him through the glass.

Jules has been waiting for the post Will interrogation from Offie. He has been practicing patience since it has been days. She hears the door which draws her attention. "So." Offie takes the seat in front of her desk and blindsides her. "So what is Specter's angle in this?"

_Okay...going for the blindside_. It's not that Jules has a trust issue with Harvey. It is not what he asked of her that is bothering her, it is why he asked it of her. Harvey has a dozen connections to the group. He could have gone to any one of them. He went to her for a reason and that reason is not clear. She can't pin it to her relationship to Donna or her relationship to dozens of other people. In her line of work… she crosses a lot of boundaries. She is also in a business of privilege and secrets. Harvey needs access to someone.

Offie pulls up a file on his computer and shows it to Jules. She instantly recognizes the face and she is hoping that Offie doesn't catch her reaction. "This is the best I can figure unless it is the whole Donna thing." Offie can tell from Jules' reaction. This is not about Donna. To control this situation, she is going to at least make it a little about Donna. Given the players, she is going to keep Donna close. Sometimes business gets personal. Donna is one thing that she has to control Harvey. Donna is a force of nature in her own right… and a weapon of last resort.

"Find me Rush. I need to load both guns." Offie has to laugh it has been a while since Jules walked into a conundrum wrapped in an enigma. This might prove to be fun. He will have to tell Pepper to show up for this one. "Alrighty Doc.. Holliday... I'll be your Huckleberry." Jules rolls her eyes at her sidekick.

Jules picks up her cell and dials up her favorite redhead. "Hey, you got plans with Josh this weekend?" She listens and paces. "Cancel them, I need you."

Harvey watches Donna on the phone. From her body language and expressions, she is talking to Jules. He can tell that they are debating something. Donna looks a little frustrated with her bestie.

A few moments after hanging up, Donna wanders into Harvey's office. "Everything ok with Louise?"

"You know it's crazy but I have a knack for this shit."

Harvey looks up with a smile. "I believe you do."

Jules picks up Donna in her Astin. Offie is going to meet them there. Jules pops the trunk for Donna's bag. As she gets in the inquiries start. "So where is it this time?" Jules gives her a smile. "Poconos."

"So track?" Donna is way too familiar with this habit. "Ish… private airstrip. I need my pit crew Red." Donna's mood brightens a little at that news. If this is at a private strip... it will be fairly posh and the race means an invitation to an after party.

Harvey arrives at the gate. He presents the card. The guard looks at the card and at Harvey for a moment before waving him through. Harvey is impressed. The access road leads up to a private airstrip. The place is decked out for an afternoon of racing. Harvey spies Jules and her entourage. To his delight, Jules' entourage includes Donna.

Harvey takes in the atmosphere. This is going to be fun. Harvey had heard the stories about the street racing. This takes it up a notch. Actually, it takes it to a whole new level. Jules looks over Harvey's Mustang. "This will do... did you bring your purse?." Harvey nods. "Helmet?" That is an item that Harvey did not think of. She likes this ride. She motions to Offie who hands her a helmet for Harvey. Harvey will be a reflection of her. She needs to make sure the doesn't go rogue on her. The buy in is $25K for the betting pool for the races; winner take all pots by class. There are rules and an etiquette to this, Harvey knows the generalities, Jules knows the nuances. He is going to follow her lead.

Donna is surprised to see Harvey but wow… she forgot what he looks like outside of the office. Harvey is dressed for the afternoon's activities. This is the alter ego that she finds oh so tempting. Gone are the Tom Ford suits and pretentious ties. They are replaced with a leather jacket, henley shirt and jeans. It oozes a Steve McQueen sensuality that really works on him. She is a little less mad that Jules' wrecked her weekend plans.

Jules' leaves Harvey with Offie and the others as she goes to speak with the Race Master. Harvey takes a look at Jules' car. She has a matte black 1969 Nova. That is not what he expected. He also spies her Astin. Now, that is more like it. As he is looking over the Nova another driver approaches Harvey. Harvey has seen him before at a few parties in the Hamptons.

"Don't underestimate the voodoo that Cajun can pull off in that Nova. That Nova has taken down most of the Lambos here and more than a few Ferraris."

The man extends his hand. "I don't believe we have been introduced. Francis Coreleone. My friends call me Frannie." The name brings a smile to Harvey's face for all of the movie references that flood in. "Harvey… Harvey Specter." They shake hands. "I know… trust me I know. The name." Jules walks up on them.

"Frannie, Darling." She hugs the man.

"Be gentle, Jules… especially with these newbies."

He gives her a wink and a smile. "See you on the line, Sweetness." Frannie heads up the line towards the cards. Jules takes a walk with Harvey to show him the details.

"So who is my first race?" Harvey asks in anticipation. Jules laughs at the question. "Me. Don't worry. I'll make it a race before I blow your doors off." Harvey jousts with Jules for a few moments.

"Ok, Mr. Cockypants, a grand says that I can blow your doors off without even hitting the nitrous." Harvey gives her a huge grin as they shake on their bet.

Harvey underestimated Jules or overestimated his Mustang. He owes her a grand.

After numerous races, Jules is watching Harvey come off the line against another when she is approached from behind. "Harvey Specter is an interesting choice." Jules knows the voice in a second. "He is a friend of a friend… thought it was a natural transition."

"I had almost forgotten that your Donna worked for him. Fresh blood is always good." Charles offers Jules a glass of champagne. "By the way, nice driving today, I am glad you came out." Jules takes the glass from hand with a wicked little smile. She hasn't see Charles since she was summoned to his estate. "I see my son is in town? When were you going to tell me?" He holds his glass up for a toast. Jules clinks her glass against Charles'. "I believe I just did." Jules gives him a look out of the corner of her eye.

"See you later, Kitten." Charles leans in and kisses Jules tenderly on the cheek as he takes his leave. Jules takes a moment to herself to catch her breath.

Donna waits watches the races wtih Offie as Pepper walks up after checking out Harvey. "Very Steve McQueen. Yummy." The comment makes Donna smile. "Oh Darling, if you don't go for that, I will." The comment is volleyed directly at Donna. Offie bats Pepper gently as he leans against the truck next to him.

The day goes better than Harvey could have planned or predicted. Forstman is here and this atmosphere will provide the perfect opportunity to take care of a potential problem in the future. Harvey is shocked as to how good Jules is at this whole drag racing deal. No one beat her all day, even with more powerful cars. She is a natural. He chose wisely in asking Jules to vouch him in. She was the perfect choice.

Donna is surprised when Will shows up to watch Jules race. She had thought he had left for LA. Pepper is also surprised until Offie fills him in. After one of her races, Will meets up with Jules.

"You are going to owe me for this. When were you going to tell me my father was going to be here?" Will hovers over her.

"I just did." Jules gives Will the same side eyed look. "Donna doesn't know about you and my father does she?"

"No she doesn't know and the tidbit about your father…. She doesn't need clarity …kapeesh"

"As you wish." Will kisses her hand she as gets into her Nova to take it back to her area.


	21. Chapter 21

Jules backs her Nova back to her area to prep it for another race. Donna approaches her from behind. "You vouched Harvey in? Fast cars and gambling… awesome." Jules looks up from the engine. "Listen, he came to me… I did it because of you. I don't know why he wanted in… but he wanted in. If I didn't vouch him in… someone else would have."

Jules can see that something is up with Donna. She is not sure if Donna is pissed about Harvey being here or if it is something else. Jules noticed that she has not come across Josh in any of the line ups so she does not think he is here. Marcus is the host of this event but it occurs to Jules that she has not seen Sean either.

Donna is leaning against the car staring out towards the races. Jules is not sure if Donna is looking for Harvey or for Josh. "So you going to tell me what is up with you?" Jules turns back towards the engine.

"It's nothing." Donna realizes that her tone came off as rather bitchy. "Want to take that down a notch, Red."

"Sorry… really I'm good." Jules gives her a sidelong look up from her work. "You want to race?"

Donna is stunned by Jules offer. "You serious?" Jules can hear the instant change in attitude in Donna's voice. "Yeah. I'll be back."

Jules walks off to the Race Master to request an exhibition.

Jules borrows a helmet for herself. She will put Donna in the Nova. It has a roll cage and safety. It is built for racing. She is going to put Donna in her gear to keep her safe. To everyone's surprise, Jules' Astin rolls up to the line against her Nova.

Offie preps Donna for the race as Jules tweaks her Astin. The race becomes the focus of everyone's attention. Donna is relishing this moment in the spot light. Offie tells her what to touch and what not to touch in the car. When Harvey realizes that Donna is about to hit the line, he internally freaks out.

His heart is in this throat. This is dangerous. She has no idea what to do if something goes wrong. Harvey grabs Jules' arm as she walks by him to the Astin. "Are you crazy… you are going to get her killed." Jules removes Harvey's hand from her arm.

"I showed her how to do this and she has done this before. Trust me Harvey." Jules puts on the borrowed helmet and gets into her Astin.

Offie gets Donna ready and into the car and to the line. He tells Donna what will happen and what to look for. Jules gives her a smile as they are positioned on the line for the start.

1,2,3… go… Jules let's Donna beat her off of the line so she can get her bearings and isn't trying to catch the Astin. Jules knows Donna's competitive streak runs to her core. Jules stays right where Donna can see her.

Jules has her Astin prepped for street racing. It is faster than her Nova but she is not ready to reveal that to the audience besides, her Nova has wiped multiple Lambos. No one would bat an eye about it beating her Astin.

As Donna crosses the line, Jules can see the smile despite the helmet. Donna is beaming more than the headlights. The girls take the cars to the side. As Donna gets out, she grabs Jules up in a hug. Harvey can see the pure joy in her expression. He relents a bit in his anger towards Jules.

Pepper, Offie, Marcus and others sufficiently fuss and fawn over Donna which Donna is enjoying immensely.

The afternoon of racing continues as a social event well into the evening. Jules, Pepper and Marcus have rented ski chalets at a nearby ski resort. They resume the get together at the chalets. Offie knows that Harvey did not know to get a place to stay and offers up a spot in their chalet. Harvey is more than willing to accept the invitation.

Marcus hosted the day of racing so Pepper offered to host an after party at their chalet for the drivers. Jules rented a lovely and appointed chalet to tame the redheaded beastie. Donna is still on cloud nine and pleased with the accommodations for the evening. The girls change into as Donna terms it; timberland / woodland party appropriate clothes. Jules terms it as jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt and Dr Martens.

Jules gazes upon Donna's outfit as she emerges from the bedroom. "Reservations for two… Bunyan…" Donna protests with mock indignation. "Watch it… or it will be axe murderer." The pair head out to Pepper's chalet across the way.

Harvey appreciated the place to crash. He is beginning to like Jules sidekick and Pepper is quite the gracious host. The party is much more intimate than the Hamptons party circuit. Harvey recognizes most from earlier in the day. He sees Forstman arrive along with Will Rush. He also notices the brothers Cahill. He did not recall seeing them at the track. Many of the guests are of the Hamptons society set though there are others in the mix. Jules and Donna mix and mingle among the masses.

Harvey wants to have a conversation with Donna. He needs to have a conversation with Donna but this is not the time nor the place, this is business.

Harvey notices Jules and Sean Cahill having a long and animated conversation by the fire. Their exchanged expressions lend him to believe that Jules was telling the truth about their relationship. They are acting like old and familiar friends. Their interaction reminds him of his relationship with Jessica.

Harvey also sees Forstman and Marcus Sterling seated like kings holding court across the room.

The ratio of men to women is greatly eschewed towards male domination which suits Donna just fine. She is having a grand old time. Jules appears to know most of the people in room. She eventually retreats to the deck to get some air, Harvey decides to take a moment to thank her.

He takes up some banister next to her. Jules greets him with a smile. "Hey, I wanted to thank you for vouching for me."

"Anytime Harvey." Jules is a bit distracted by something she is watching through the door. "Can I ask you a question?" Jules looks him over for a moment. "Sure."

"How are the Cahills connected to Marcus Sterling?" Jules is surprised that Harvey genuinely does not seem to know the connection.

"You should read the society papers once and a while Harvey." Harvey casts an odd look at Jules.

"Marcus Sterling is their grandfather Harvey… and before you go all conflict of interest about Sean. Sterling Industries is a privately held company… No IPO… no conflict. Sean is actually perfect for the SEC. He is beyond reproach. It is hard to bribe someone who doesn't need the money. Their trust fund has more zeros than you or I could hope to see in a lifetime. Sean actually does this because he wants to...unlike you and me… he doesn't have to work for a living." Jules can see Donna waving them inside.

Jules comment strikes Harvey. He had difficulty checking Cahill's story. Sean Cahill had enough money to make it difficult. He is someone who Forstman could not control but there is a relationship between Forstman and Marcus. That relationship ignites Harvey's curiosity.


	22. Chapter 22

Donna has noticed that Jules and Will have not been spending much time together this evening which she finds to be strikingly odd. Jules has been spending most of her time with Sean and Marcus. Donna knows she is not one to talk since she has been bridging the gap between Harvey and Josh. As the party winds down, Donna heads straight for Jules to avoid any awkward moments with either potential suitor. Donna bumps Jules with her arm as she plops down next to her on the rather divine leather couch in front of the fireplace. "Ok, I totally get why you have been parked here for the last hour." The couch envelopes you like a good leather glove and the warm of the fire is just right. "Very Goldilocks."

Jules laughs at her motivation being discovered. "I know, right."

"So you going to have a visitor tonight?" Donna lays her head on Jules' shoulder.

Jules knows Donna's not so subtle reference is to one Will Rush. She has never told Donna that Rush is like a little brother to her. She loves him as much as she could love anyone but its not "that" kind of love. "Honey, I love him but there are not enough antibiotics available on the market for me to sleep with him." Jules appears to be growing a bit tired which has removed her "filter".

As Murphy's law prevails, Will is in earshot as that statement rolls off of Jules tongue and before Donna can question its content.

Will mocks offense. "That is not fair." Jules rolls her head back to looks him in the eye.

"Really? Darling, two weekends ago, in Santa Barbara, who were you with?" She bats her eyes at him. "That's not fair."

"You not remembering… not my problem." Jules taps the couch for Will to join them. "I still love you. Flaws and all."

"Darling, the flaws are what hold the rest together. They are kind of my personal duct tape." Will plops between them. Jules knows that she is under the very watchful eye of Charles, Marcus and the brothers Cahill.

Harvey is also watching them from a distance. He is enjoying a conversation with Pepper and Offie. The conversation takes a turn towards the how do you know so and so topic. The so and so falls to Donna. Harvey tells them about the DAs office and how he met Donna. Offie regales how he met Donna through Jules. He met Donna on his wedding day... to Jules. Harvey is caught a little off guard Offie's statement. "You were married to Jules?"

Offie was expecting a little shock and awe on the delivery of that news. He is, after all, quite openly out of the closet. He tells Harvey the story of how he met Jules and how she saved his military career by marrying him. It all happened back in the days before "Don't ask, Don't tell."

Jules was an officer, a combat surgeon and in the Army, she was the perfect fit. The time apart due to deployment gave them validation in the eyes of Uncle Sam. The separations seemed natural due to being in different branches of the service. The marriage saved his Navy career. It provided explanations for a lot of things that he would not otherwise be able to explain. Harvey now understands the level of loyalty that Offie has displayed towards Jules. She gave up 7 years of her life in service to a friend, that is an incredible thing to do for someone.

While on the topic of Jules in the military, Harvey learns from Offie about the things that Jules did and saw during her tenure. Offie apparently was keeper of Jules sanity along with Donna. He still laughs at the fact that the Captain and Major that he was so jealous of... were in fact... Jules. He is a little curious why Donna would not come out and tell him that her soldier boy was her best friend.

After a short while Jules announces her departure with kisses to the men in her life which apparently is numbering enough for her to start her own soccer team. Donna decides to stay and bond with Offie and company. Charles, Marcus, the Cahills and Will all follow suit and head out a short time later.

Jules decides to enjoy the solitude. She knows that it has been a long while since Donna has been with Pepper and Offie and that conversation will go all night given the presence of Harvey. Jules starts a fire and makes herself comfortable in a chair. She is drifting off into slumber when she realizes that there is someone sitting on the ottoman in front of her.

She knows the form in front of her without a second glance. She had a feeling she was due for a visit.

Charles rises and tends to the fire for a moment before returning to the ottoman. "So Kitten, what has he done this time?"

Jules straightens up in the chair. Will has quite obviously not told his father why he is here. "I don't know."

Charles gives her a smile and brushes the hair from her eyes. "Yes you do, but I respect that you don't want to tell me. I like loyalty." He takes Jules hand into his own. "I have missed you, Kitten." He can hear a fumble at the door, Donna is arriving home. He leans down and kisses Jules. She traces his movements with her eyes as Charles turns to leave out the French Doors.

Within moments, Jules can hear Donna and Harvey enter the room. Harvey walked Donna over from the other chalet. As they join her, Jules excuses herself to bed to give them some time alone.

The pair settle into the chairs next to the fire with Donna firing the first volley. "Why did you ask Jules to vouch for you?" Harvey knew this question was coming. he just did not expect it to be the first question out of her mouth. "You knew about 20 of the people there today, anyone of whom could vouch for you... yet you went to Jules.. Why?"

"Donna, Jules was a better fit, a closer connection. You know how much I enjoy this." Harvey is attempting to be both nonchalant and non confrontational. He knows that redheaded fury is not all over the decision to ask Jules to vouch for him. It is related to the elephant in the room that starts with I and ends with you.


	23. Chapter 23 (Minor revision)

Harvey takes in Donna as she sits before him; she looks so beautiful bathed in firelight. He loves this woman. He meant what he said to her. He searches for the words that will make it right and they are not coming. "Donna, you aren't interested in why I asked Jules to vouch for me. " He pauses for a moment before continuing. Donna decides to hit him with a little shock and awe. She needs an honest answer from Harvey Specter, the less time he has to think about it the better.

"You are damn right that is not what is on my mind Harvey. What is going on with you? Are we even going to talk about what happen? I waited and waited for you to talk to me and like you always do… you act like it didn't' happen." Donna's words have bite on delivery as intended. She is angry with him. Her words are a verbal slap in the face of reality.

Harvey knows that the next words that come out of his mouth matter. They will be make or break words. He searches his mind to find the right ones. He utters her name when the front door bursts open as if on cue. Offie rushes through it with the urgency of a true emergency.

He is disheveled in appearance and has a wild look about him. "Where is she?" The words rush from his mouth. Donna and Harvey are both a bit stunned, Donna simply points to the hall. Offie rushes into Jules room. They can hear the urgency of the conversation. Jules rushes out following Offie with her bag slung over her shoulder. She stops to grab her shoes at the door. Before she can even get them on her feet, Offie literally picks her up and throws her over his shoulder and takes off running.

Donna's first reaction is that there must be something wrong with Pepper to illicit such a response from Offie. He is a SEAL, he doesn't panic… he never panics. Harvey knows that Donna's thoughts are a million miles off topic and that will work for now. Donna runs out of the chalet to see what is going on that required Jules' urgent attention.

Donna and Harvey walk into Pepper's chalet to find Pepper alone in the living room. They exchange a look of concern as Donna and Harvey enter the room. This was not where Jules was headed. Donna knows there was only other place for Jules to head… Marcus Sterling's chalet. Pepper offers a coffee as they wait. Donna knows it is best to leave Jules to her business. There is no sense in trying to put out a fire by throwing gasoline on it. Marcus' chalet also houses the brothers Cahill and she is in no mind set to deal with Josh and Harvey. Harvey has won a reprieve from the conversation that was about to occur, he knows it will be short reprieve.

Pepper can sense the tension between Donna and Harvey. He distracts them with conversation and tales. He can see the connection that they have. The two of them complete each other's sentences. Why are they having such an issue connecting?

They wait for what feels like hours on end until Offie arrives back at the chalet. It would appear that Marcus had a spell. It is a term that Donna has heard often in this company. A spell can be anything from a paper cut to the plague. Donna knows how close Jules is to Marcus which explains Offie's reaction. Jules and Marcus have a bond that none of them quite understand. Jules always explained it to her as her partner for jousting at windmills. Donna knows it is Don Quixote but she does not know why it is Don Quixote. "I am held enchanted in this cage by the envy and fraud of wicked enchanters; for virtue is more persecuted by the wicked than loved by the good." is how Jules' explained it to her. She is still trying to figure out what that means.

Offie tells them that Jules used Forstman's helicopter to get Marcus back to the city. It is late in the night and this turn of events creates a rather interesting situation for Donna. She now has a chalet to herself and Jules' Astin. Pepper offers up Donna a bed in their chalet if she does not want to "sleep" alone. She knows the cards she is dealt and now it is time to play the hand. She is going to spend the night at the chalet that Jules had rented. She accepts Harvey's offer to walk her over knowing that it is both the expected and right thing to do at this moment in time. Offie needs to unwind and that is best done alone with Pepper.

Donna heads to her chalet with Harvey in tow. It is again the time of day that is either very late at night or very early in the morning, this is not the time to discuss anything other than a few hours of sleep before heading back to the city.

Donna offers Harvey her room as she takes Jules' bed. She quiets her mind and drifts off into a deep sleep.

Forstman sent his helicopter with Jules, Marcus, Sean and Josh aboard. He will drive himself back to the city. Jules spends a rather sleepless night with Marcus and his grandsons at NewYork–Presbyterian Hospital. Jules turns over Marcus' care to one of her most trusted colleagues. Most of the night is spent waiting. Sean and Josh both fall fast asleep in the waiting room as Jules goes back and forth with the hospital Doctors and staff. Jules gently wakes Sean to give him a status on his grandfather's condition and the details of his care before her colleague steps in to finish the report to the family. Sean and Josh decide to remain at the hospital. There is nothing more that Jules can do at this time and she is in desperate need of some sleep... and a shower. As she prepares to leave, Sean stops Jules in the hallway. Jules realizes quickly that she must be a sight in flannel PJ bottoms, long sleeve shirt and Converses but it is a sight that Sean has seen before.

"Hey, thank you." Sean grabs her elbow to turn Jules to face him. Jules gives him a soft smile because it is actually something that she does not hear very often. In her business and with her clientele, entitlement usually triumphs over courtesy. "you were amazing last night."

In her sleep deprived state, Jules cracks a smile as to how that would sound without context. Sean realizes it too and also cracks a smile. "As always."

"Can I arrange a ride for you or anything?" Sean's words are sincere and he is always the gentleman.

Jules gives Sean a peck on the cheek. "I have a ride. Please stay with Marcus. I'll check in later today." Sean kisses her back and watches Jules meander down the hall to towards the elevator before returning to his grandfather's room.

As she exits the hospital, Jules spies the familiar Mercedes at the curb. Her operating plan was the subway and Jitney... this is a much better plan especially since she currently looks like she is homeless. She watches Charles's driver get out of the car to open the door for her as she approaches. She is not sure if she wants to dive back into this pool but she is more than willing to accept a ride under current circumstances. "How long were you here?" She slides into the leather seat next to Charles. He smiles at her Beaker like appearance. "Does it matter?"


	24. Chapter 24

Donna rises in the morning to find Harvey already awake with the coffee made. He offers breakfast on their way back to the city. As they pack the cars, Harvey can see the wicked look of inspiration come over Donna.

Donna gets behind the wheel of Jules' Astin. She quickly realizes that Jules has modified this bad boy since the last time she drove it. Harvey proposed breakfast at a diner on the interstate before they left which the exit is quickly coming up. Donna rolls up on Harvey, stealing a move from Jules' street racing playbook; she guns the engine and changes the gears. The squeal of the tires is the challenge of a drag race.

At first Harvey doesn't realize what Donna is doing until she does the pass and sway. The lady wants a race to the diner; the lady will get a race to the diner. Harvey lines up with Donna and they hit the gas. Harvey quickly realizes that Jules held her Astin back at the race. _I'll be damned she modified it for street. _He knows that the Mustang is no match Jules' automotive voodoo as Donna blows his doors off. He has got to find out what Jules did to that car.

Harvey finds Donna waiting for him at the diner. She is leaning against the car fully embracing the gloat of a winner. He pulls his Mustang next to the Astin fully enjoying the victory smile on Donna's face.

"You're buying." She throws her purse on her shoulder and locks the Astin. Harvey walks by tracing his hand down the hood of the Astin. Jules may be the one person more addicted to speed than him. "Wasn't I buying anyway?"

"Yes, but now I earned it by whooping your ass." She gives him a wink as she sashays up the stairs. "That wasn't a whoop... that was an unexpected turn of events."

Donna looks back with a smile. "What ever gets you through the night..." She whispers _Whoop.. Whoop._

Back in Manhattan, Jules settles in for the ride out to LI. She and Charles chat about Marcus and the events of the previous day. She is putting up a valiant effort to stay awake though it is losing fight. The warmth of the sun through the window and the gentle hum of the engine are like a lullaby. Jules grows quiet and drifts in and out of sleep.

Charles watches Jules sleep, it feels like it has been an eternity since she has been this close to him. He has missed her in his life. He was such a foolish man to lose her. He was arrogant enough to think that she was the lucky one. She was the lucky one to have him… how wrong he was… it took losing her to realize that he was the lucky one.

Donna decides that a victory deserves pancakes… _Carb me up…_ and bacon, after all, if you are going to cheat… cheat big. Harvey is relishing the lighter mood this morning. The conversation… or rather that conversation can wait for another time and another place. Over breakfast, Harvey catches up on the office gossip ala Donna which he is enjoying. This is the most normal that their relationship has felt in a long while. It reminds him of earlier days, the can opener days. The history of it all hits him like a sack of oranges. Donna has been in his life for so long, she is part of him, part of his routine and his life, he honestly can't even fathom what life would be like without her. He is quite glad that is a thought that can pass right through his mind on the way to its exit. He will fix this.

The driver arrives at Jules' address as she reaches into her bag it dawns on her that she does not have keys to her house. Offie has her spares and Donna has her keys. Charles quickly realizes Jules' dilemma and offers up brunch and a shower at his home. Jules knows she is between the devil and the deep blue sea and accepts the offer.

Charles seizes the opportunity to have a real conversation with Jules, a chance to see if there may be a chance. After they arrive at his home, Charles offers up his personal bath to Jules, remembering just how much she loved that tub. Jules knows it is some kind of bribe when she hears the offer… but that tub… ohhh… that pretty woman soak among the bubbles tub… at this moment… she is willing to be bribed and pampered.

Jules runs a hot bath complete with Mr. Bubble. She smiles that despite the bravado, he is a sentimental fool and that he must still think of her from time to time to have Mr. Bubble on hand. She sinks into the foamy bliss and relaxes.

The hours pass like minutes when Donna and Harvey realize just how long they have been chatting away. Donna also realizes Jules must be wondering… where her car is... Donna laughs to herself. Well, there is one thing that is certain… Jules isn't exactly going to call out the Staties on her… this puppy is not exactly street legal and baby girl had prepped it for some serious street racing. She just may need to save Jules from herself but damn… she still gets it. This is more freaking addictive than chocolate.

Donna kisses Harvey on the cheek as she swaggers over to her ride. This was a good day… let's keep it that way. Harvey watches Donna pull away like a scene from a Steve McQueen movie.

After an hour or so with no sign of Jules, Charles walks into the bath to check on her. He finds her blissfully asleep among the bubbles. He takes in the beauty of a moment from their shared past. He reaches down and ruffles her hair to rouse her. Jules eyes flutter open to see Charles crouching beside her. "Time for brunch." He kisses her cheek before placing a towel and robe on the edge.

As Jules dries off, she realizes that Charles left her a pair of jeans and a dress shirt to put on. This is deja vu and is definitely taking her back to the first night she ever spent with Charles. She slips on the clothes and a bit of make up before heading down to the terrace.

She walks into the sunlight to see Charles and Will waiting for her as they sip their coffee. The clear warm day and brunch on the terrace day reminds her of the good times spent with this pair… but she can't help but also remember that it was not always sunny… there were storm clouds too... hell it was her personal storm of the century but this moment, she is willing to bask in the sun as she joins them at the table.

Donna beats Jules to the cottage, she is surprised at the sight of Jules returning in this late in the evening. She has no idea whose clothes Jules is dressed in and how exactly she got back to the Hamptons. Jules is not exactly offering up any details. Donna smiles at Jules' very jovial mood given the events of the preceding night with a mental… _We have ways of making you talk._

Jules wanders into her room to change and then offers to drive Donna back to the city, she had promised to stop in and check on Marcus so she is headed there anyway. Donna gathers her things and the girls head back into the city as the daylight fades.


	25. Chapter 25

As they sit in traffic, Donna decides to bring her very captive audience into the fold on the situation with Harvey. Donna turns down the radio to get Jules full attention.

"What's on your mind, Red?" Jules glances over at her companion.

"Jules, Harvey told me he loves me." Donna doesn't look at her on the delivery of that rather significant piece of information.

"This weekend?" Jules is surprised by the news but has a feeling this a "Paul Harvey" moment and there is a rest of the story.

"No, when we were celebrating the charges being dropped." Donna's words are delivered in a very contemplative but off handed way that is telling Jules that something is not quite right.

"Ok, I take it that it was not all champagne and roses?" Jules is trying to both watch traffic and Donna's reveal.

Donna dives in and tells her about the moment Harvey said the words that she waited to hear. This was a moment that should have been champagne and roses… and it wasn't. Her heart should have exploded with joy. There should have been passion and romance not "you know I love you." He should have been her white knight… it should have been right out of Pretty Woman… it should have been Bogie and Bacall… it should have been… It should have been different.

Jules is kind of shocked by the news and cannot hide her reaction to the delivery. She figured that Harvey was the total Casanova package with all of that swagger he swings about.

"Donna, do you think you are overthinking this? Maybe, he just sucks at romance."

Donna knows that Harvey does not suck at romance. She was the one who ordered flowers… made reservations… Harvey doesn't suck at romance.

As the conversation continues, Jules offers this advice. "As you said, you made the reservations… you sent the flowers… Donna Paulsen does romance right… you were his Cyrano, Red."

Donna is rendered speechless by what Jules has said. Does Harvey suck at love? A thousand doubts and questions converge in Donna's mind. Jules knows she needs a distraction. "Want to come with me to see Marcus?"

Donna is not sure if running into Josh will be a good thing or a bad thing but at least it will take her mind off of Harvey. There will be plenty time for Harvey Specter at work in the morning.

Jules makes a quick stop on their way to the hospital to pick up a surprise for Marcus. They arrive to find the brothers visiting with their grandfather. Marcus' face lights up at the sight of the girls. As he complains about the food, Jules produces the bag from Carmines' much to Marcus' delight.

The five-some chat as Marcus digs into the spread that Jules provided. The Cinderella hour rapidly approaches as everyone says good night. As they head to the exit, Sean suggests that they too get dinner.

They head to a restaurant nearby. As they eat and talk, it is not lost on any of them as to how much this takes them all back to lost summers of long ago. Sean and Jules are as close as ever as they joke and laugh about the misadventures of his kids and his wife. They share their food... complete each other's sentences. Donna admires their friendship and how it developed over all of those years. Offie and Sean have always been the men in Jules' life. When Jules was on the verge of breakdown after a 36 hour shift, Sean was often the one to bring her back to life. Sean was the one to bring her dinner at 2 am. They were lovers without the sex like a scene from "My Best Friends Wedding." _Hell, Sean even had Jules as one of his groomsmen at his wedding._

She is conscious of how moments between Jules and Sean resemble her and Harvey's interactions. _Is it possible that they have devolved their romance into just friends?_

She is attracted to Harvey… she knows it…. But she also knows that she wants… the fairytale.


	26. Chapter 26

After dinner, Jules takes Donna to her apartment. She knows that Donna wants to talk. This weekend has been like one long endless day for her but… it's Donna. She parks the car and heads up to the apartment. As she settles in, Donna broaches a subject that she is curious about. "You know I admire your relationship with Sean. I don't know how you got so intimate without actually crossing the lines." Jules is wondering where this is coming from but she will bite.

"What makes you think you we didn't sleep together?" Jules is kind of surprised by Donna's inference. Donna turns around with a bit of shock. "You did?"

Jules looks at Donna as if she was crazy. "Donna, we were lovers for years at Georgetown. What are you really asking me?"

Donna is torn up about Harvey. Jules knows it and adding a dose of the ever potent Josh Cahill did not help. If only she could create Josvey… or Harvish. Now that would be Donna's perfect guy. Jules gets up to grab a water from Donna's fridge as Donna continues the line of questioning.

"How did you get passed it?" Donna is looking through Jules as she speaks.

"What makes you think we did? Donna, I left for the service. It took us to another place and it worked out through sheer happenstance."

Jules looks at the expression on Donna's face. She knows that Donna needs to hear the truth and the truth is never pretty. "Donna, we tried. Believe me… we tried. We had chemistry and love but it wasn't what you think. I love Sean but I am not in love with Sean. The sex was great but… it wasn't enough. Love is psychological…sex is just biological. Donna, Sean and I are nothing like you have Harvey. It was completely different."

Donna not realizing her thoughts are manifesting directly into words without a filter goes for the blind side. "How do you live without love in your life, Jules?"

The first thought through Jules head is "ouch". From the expression and moment of silence, Donna knows how that sounded. "Jules, I didn't mean it that way."

"I know. Red, it is no great mystery that I suck at love. The longest relationship I have had with a man was with my gay ex-husband." Jules plops onto the couch next to Donna.

Donna laughs. It is actually true but Donna has a feeling that Jules has been holding something back. Jules knows that she is holding a whole hell of a lot back. Donna's spidey senses kick in as she eyes Jules closely. "You are lying to me." Donna raises a finger to Jules. "You have a tell."

Jules knows she has a tell and she knows it doesn't matter in present company. "Oh my God." Flashes of inspiration and revelation cross Donna's face as she gets up and paces in front of Jules; "You have a BIG."

"A what?" Jules has a general idea of the reference but what the hell at least she is just off the topic of Harvey.

"You have a Mr. Big. How did I not figure this out sooner? The trips are not all work… oh my God. You … you … the trips… it all makes sense."

Jules watches Donna as she processes her triumphant glimpse into Jules' world. Jules rises from the couch and prepares to leave Donna to jump to conclusions at least it will keep her off of the topic of Harvey and Josh.

"Ok Charlotte… I am going to go now… I have an early day." Jules blows an air kiss as grabs her keys.

"This is so not over Carrie." Jules rolls her eyes at Donna as she waves and shuts the door. _Well that took an unexpected turn._

Jules heads out of the city and back to the Hamptons, her early day… will begin there.

It is quite late as Jules arrives at her cottage. Armed with her keys, she heads towards the door. She spies the bouquet tucked in between the doors. It is a bouquet of lilacs and peonies which are her favorites. They bring an instant smile as she takes in the heavenly scent. She walks into her home and turns on the light to read the attached note.

The note is from Sean, again, thanking Jules for everything. The note hits home in a certain way. It makes Jules painfully aware how much she misses having someone in her life that knows her this well. Someone who knows she hates roses and loves lilacs.

Donna's day begins as she expects it to… Harvey doesn't mention a word about the weekend other than to ask how Marcus is doing. Her frustration continues to grow but she is granted a reprieve in the fact that Harvey has a client meeting in the afternoon that is out of the office.

She never thought she would ever be thankful for moments away from Harvey but she is just that…. thankful. Thankful is better than being perpetually pissed…

In the afternoon, just as she is feeling a bit of a blue mood coming on, she gets an unexpected surprise. She glances up to see a delivery guy approaching her desk with a bouquet of beautiful baby pink roses… a brag bouquet of two dozen.

She gives him a tip and places the beautiful cut crystal vase on her desk. As she searches for the card, she wonders if Harvey is coming around. She spies the card tucked in near the center of the flowers. She pulls it from the envelope with the anticipation of the reveal.

She is surprised to find that the flowers are from… Josh. The card tells her that he had a wonderful time at dinner and would like to take her to dinner this week.

It has been a long time since she was courted this way. She could get used to it and the fact that Harvey is going to wonder who is sending her flowers… is icing on the cupcake.


	27. Chapter 27

The next few days at the office pass like any other day as Donna's frustration with Harvey grows. Donna considers for the briefest of moments that Harvey is just this oblivious as to what happened between them at her apartment. How could some one so smart be so dumb. _You went to freaking Harvard...ARRGGGGHHHH as she again mentally yells at him through the glass. _

Harvey watches as Donna stares at him through the window. He wonders what that mind is up too. She looks pissed but to this moment in time, he is not aware of anything he as done to be the sand in her oyster. He watches a tall hulking man approach her desk. It is Offie who, given the time of day, must be there for a lunch date. He is still wondering who sent her the flowers. _Offie? Nah... the lightbulb goes off in his head... Cahill... it must have been Cahill. He is up to his ears in Cahills giving him problems... _

Donna pokes her head into the office to tell Harvey that she is taking lunch and heads out. Harvey acknowledges Offie with a nod and a smile. _ Well at least it is not a Cahill._

At the bistro, Donna lays her troubles on Offie's shoulders. Jules was right... every woman needs a gay man in her life. His advice has a Mark Twain affect when combined with the southern accent. Donna tells him about the "you know I love you." Offie mimics Jules' summation that perhaps Harvey just sucks at love.

"Did you just come out and ask him about it, Red? After all, he may be Harvey Specter but he is... a guy. Trust me, men are functionally illiterate when it comes to the fairer sex. It's in our DNA." Offie looks down scanning the inbound messages on his phone. It dawns on Donna that she started that conversation with Harvey but never finished it. It also occurs to her that she hasn't heard from Jules in a couple of days. "Where's Jules been?"

A strange look crosses Offie's face. "You know... I am not sure, she has been kind of Bond, Ruby, Bond, 007 lately." Donna knows just what that means, their little Doctor has been cloak and dagger even with Offie. Offie usually dictates her schedule.

"She is working but... I don't know something is up... personally, I blame Rush." Offie always blames Rush when he is in town. It is kind of a default setting.

"You know she is not sleeping with him, right?" Donna is proud to have a piece of information that Offie does not have about Jules and that is a rare , like Hope Diamond, rare. Perhaps cursed... like Hope Diamond cursed.

With mock indignation Offie puts his hand to his forehead. "What my Bond is not a cougar? Say it ain't so, Red. That totally blows the whole image I had of my baby girl as a player."

Pepper walks up to the table and joins them for coffee. He kisses both of them taking the seat between the pair. "So what are we gossiping about my loves?"

The two turn towards him with a simultaneously; "Jules." Pepper laughs. "Let's play Doctor. So what is the skinny on the Madame of Medicine."

"Madame of Medicine?" Offie bites.

"She gets paid a lot of money to make people feel good kind of like..." The look on Offie's face draws the line.

Donna eyes both of them. If anyone would know, it would be Offie. "Who is her Mr. Big?" Both Pepper and Offie do a double take. "Like Sex in the City?" Pepper makes the connection. "Ooohh, do tell and if we going that route... I get to be Samantha."

"Why do you get to be Samanatha?" Offie teases.

"Oh Darling, you of all people should know. Don't be such a Miranda." Pepper offers in retort.

"Why do I end up as Charlotte?" Donna whines.

"Get a Big and you can be Carrie." Pepper sips the iced tea that was just delivered by a very handsome waiter who temporarily distracts him from the conversation.

"What makes you think Jules is seeing someone?" Offie is now curious as to Donna's motivation. He wonders since the last time Jules acted this way... someone hurt her. He never understood why she kept a relationship out of view of those closest to her but he figured it was just awkward given their past together. Obviously, Donna didn't know about it either... curious... and she wasn't sleeping with Rush.. who the hell was she involved with?

Donna gets her best Nancy Drew look about her as she starts. "Just a hunch. Off, you have a mission should you choose to take it." Offie cannot resist the redhead when she wants him complicit. "Find out what our 007 is up to."

Offie gets a grin across his face. "Something tells me I'd rather taunt a gaggle of One Direction fans... but I'm in." Pepper slaps him on the shoulder. "You gotta die of somethin'. She is going to kill both of you."

Donna heads back to the office in a much brighter mood than when she left. Louis is the first to notice as he approaches her desk for some assistance.

"You are in a better mood... good lunch?" Louis starts with the small talk before asking for a favor.

"Yes... met Offie and Pepper." The names are the only give away that Louis needs. He has found both of those gentleman to be delightful company himself.

"Any luck replacing Norma?" Donna takes the papers from him that need to be sent out via messenger.

"No, she plans her own service down to the most minute detail yet, the Battle Ax, you would think she would have taken 5 minutes from planning her funeral to plan for her replacement." he rolls his eyes as he leans over the top of Donna's desk. Donna giggles at the thought which makes Louis smile too.

He can always count on Donna to brighten his day. She takes the papers and offers to send them. "The flowers are beautiful. Sebastian's on 5th?"

Donna is shocked that Louis would know the florist by the flowers but then again it is Louis. "They are from a friend." Donna gives him a smile.  
"Your friend has excellent taste and you deserve nothing less than Sebastian's." Louis turns and heads back to his office.

Donna is finding it to be a strange new sensation that it is Louis making her feel the way she used to feel with Harvey at work, the appreciation, the compliments... When did Pearson Specter Litt transform into the Twilight Zone.


	28. Chapter 28 with an update

Harvey is working on a case with Mike and the conversations have gone well past the normal working hours. After reaching an impasse, Mike gathers his things. They can pick this up in the morning. Donna has been working with them gathering files and making copies. She wraps up what she is working on as Harvey appears in the copy room.

"It's late, do you want to grab some dinner?" Harvey offers an invitation to Donna. Donna is; tired, starving and more than willing to accept dinner and the ride home. Harvey helps her carry the papers back to his office.

He grabs his coat as Donna gathers her purse and waits for him. Ray takes them to a restaurant that Harvey loves on the west side. Harvey is being extremely gracious and that would normally rouse Donna's suspicion but she is a little too tired to care. Harvey orders wine and settles into perusing the menu.

A couple of glasses of wine and some pasta have returned Donna to her Donnaness and a second wind. The conversation covers their usual topics as Harvey thinks back to their last dinner together… and that bucket list. He still wants to know the woman behind those wants and desires.

Over coffee and dessert, Donna dives into the conversation that they never had. "Can I ask you something?"

Harvey looks up from his coffee with a mixed bag of thoughts running through his head as he plans the response to a question he has yet to hear. "Sure."

Donna takes a bite of cake followed by some courage of the vine. "Have you ever been in love? Like love love."

Harvey is not sure if this is a veiled question about the other night or if the start of something else. "Yes, Donna, I have been in love before."

The answer actually surprises Donna. Harvey's words and meaning are clear and sincerely delivered. Harvey has been in love. She was waiting for the catchall of "define love" but Harvey's words ring with truth of the universal definition. "Can I ask who broke your heart?"

"What makes you think someone broke my heart?" Donna rolls her eyes at Harvey's answer. She knows men well enough to know that they only act like Harvey does when a woman gets too close when they have been hurt. She also knows that this goes beyond the history with his mother and father. "Donna, it was complicated."

Now that she believes. She saw woman after woman come in and out of his life. Hell, with Scottie it was in and out and in and out… did she over estimate him? She has known him for over a decade. How far back does Harvey in love go? Puppy love? First crush? Her thoughts wander into the abstract.

"My turn." Harvey steals a taste of Donna's cake. "How long did you date Josh Cahill?" Donna is surprised but not surprised by the question. Given the flowers and SEC... Cahills of all varieties have been on his mind.

"Harvey, Josh is my Scottie." She steals a sip of his coffee. Harvey is not sure if he likes that summation or not. He concedes that everyone has a past. The only difference between Scottie and Josh was that Donna knew about Scottie but her words are delivered in truth. He knows Donna's tell when she is lying given his recent dreadful experience with her tell over Liberty.

"Stephen?" Harvey sits back in the chair as he watches her. He knows that one hurts but he needs to know about this one. She played that close to the vest. Did she fall? Donna looks up at him. That stung. "Was a mistake." She matches his position and hides her tell. This wound is deep and Harvey knows it. Donna misses the trappings of love.

They are getting there. It may be glacier pace but it is still progress. The conversation continues for a long while as a trip through their personal history books but it avoids what they actually need to discuss. It is getting late and the staff makes it clear that it is time to go.

Harvey escorts Donna to the car as they head for home. Ray arrives at Donna's building and gets out opening the door for her. Before she gets out of the car, Harvey offers. "I meant what I said the other night, Donna." Donna looks back at him for a moment before rising out of the seat. _But you won't say the words aloud again. I want someone who tells me... I want someone who needs me._

"I know you did Harvey." She is wondering why it took this long to get to this moment tonight. They both had the same agenda. Why did he wait until the moment of no return or to him; was it just perfect timing? "I know what you said, Harvey. What that means to you is what I needed to hear. Good Night, Harvey."

Ray offers a hand as Donna gets out of the car. She turns and waves as Ray closes the door. Harvey runs her words through his head over and over. _What does she mean by that?_


	29. Chapter 29

Jules walks into her cottage laying her bag on the counter as the jet lag hits hard. It is only 11 am but to her it feels like the middle if the night. It has been a hell of a week. The whole week felt like one endlessly long day which started the weekend before. If she keeps up this pace, her passport is going to have more stamps than the US Postal service.

She falls onto her couch while the upcoming weekend's schedule runs through her head. The sun is pouring through the windows and she is like a kitten lying in the sunny spot. She just lets the rays linger on her skin as she covers her eyes with her hands.

She can hear him enter the house. The sounds of his footfalls she would recognize anywhere. "Where in the hell have you been?" Offie scolds her as he enters the living room.

"I told you where I was." Jules remains in her sunny spot. There is an edge to Offie's voice that she doesn't know the source of. "Check your phone."

"There is not a single message from you, Jules." _Yep, there is that edge again._

"Check your other phone…" Offie looks at her. It did not occur to him to look at his satellite phone. He sheepishly reaches into his bag and retrieves the satellite phone… the one with about 15 messages from Jules.

"A technicality." He walks into the kitchen and retrieves Jules' Ipad that has her accounting on it.

"So is that technically you are sorry for being bitchy?" Jules snuggles further into her "spot" as Offie looks down upon her.

"When did you tell me you were going out of the country?" Offie begins to scan the contents of the files.

"Apparently, when you were not listening to me." Jules rolls over and sprawls out and starts to snore.

Offie knows Jules is going to sleep it off and he has a dinner date with Pepper so this conversation will be held at a later date. He kisses her on the head as he exits the cottage. Offie knows that Donna will likely be joining Jules in the next 24 hours. It is another polo weekend in the Hamptons that Donna wouldn't miss for the world. This will wait.

Jules is awakened from her slumber by the ring of the doorbell. She staggers from the couch towards the source of annoyance. At the door is a delivery man with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Jules hands him a tip and stumbles back towards the kitchen with the flowers in hand. She rubs her face to focus her eyes and find the card.

She finds a handwritten note attached to the stems. The bouquet is one of wild flowers. She instinctively knows the sender. He has made it quite clear that he wants a second chance. She opens the envelope for the reveal. It is an invitation to dinner… in an hour. _We're awake now… _Jules heads to the shower to bring herself back to life.

Jules gets herself together with an excitement that she has not felt for some time. She has been on dozens of dates with him but something feels different. To her surprise, Charles arrives not in limo or even in one of his cars; he arrives in a vintage pickup truck. Much to her delight, Jules realizes that Charles is dressed in jeans and a dress shirt as he walks to the door. Jules quickly realizes that she is over dressed… really overdressed. She had figured dinner and the theater.

"Where are we going?"

"You look beautiful but we are going somewhere that does not require Chanel sling backs." He kisses her on the cheek as he takes in the outfit. Charles gives her a smile as she bolts back to her room to change. He knows Jules' tastes are simple. She was never impressed by his money. She was someone he could not buy. Countless women would fall over themselves to get his attention but not Jules. She knew how to tame the player in him. It was a game of chess between them and that made it interesting and she knew how to handle Will…that was just gravy.

She loves jeans and t shirts over Hermes and Chanel. She knows how to dress the part but it is not the authentic Jules. He wants his wild flower back. She returns sans the designer dress and heels that she had on. Instead, she is in her converses, jeans and a long sleeve t shirt. Charles knows that if there is a way back into Jules heart, the change has to start with him. He offers his arm and escorts Jules to the truck. "Shall we."

Donna walks into her apartment and falls onto her couch. Her frustration is palatable. She wants to scream but Mrs. MacEntrye across the hall would likely have a heart attack. She spies her agenda slipping from her bag as it sits precariously on the edge of the coffee table. She retrieves the bucket list from its hiding spots. She looks over the list. She compares her list to Jules. The memories flood her mind; she gets up and pulls out her old album again. She pans through the pictures laughing out loud at the Donna of yester year.

"If you always do what you have always done… you will always get what you always got." Her grandmother used to tell her that over and over again when she was young. How true her words were… She pulls out a legal pad. She jots down some thoughts, it is time to make some changes. Inspiration hits her like a wave. She works well into the night falling asleep on her couch.


	30. Chapter 30

Jules' rolls over to the buzzing of her cell phone, she answers with the grogginess of the hour of the return from her date. To her surprise, it is Donna talking a mile a minute. It takes Jules a few minutes to focus enough to make out what Donna is saying as she looks at the time. Donna must be on her way to work.

"Kobayashi what?" Jules rubs her eyes and sits up on the edge of the bed. "How much coffee did you have?... Red Bull, oh dear Lord." Jules looks to the ceiling in a silent prayer.

"Kobayashi Maru." Donna continues to explain the details of the last few hours.

"Star Trek… Star Trek. Are you high?" Jules knows that this is going to be a long conversation.

Donna sufficiently confuses Jules enough to quiet her so she can finish telling her the plan. Jules wanders out to the kitchen for coffee. She is certainly not going to get in the way of inspired rantings as she continues to listen.

"Be there by 11. Thanks Jules." Donna hangs up and Jules is not quite sure what she has just agreed to but she knows where she will be at 11.

At Pearson Specter Litt:

Donna walks into Harvey's office quite obviously wired for sound which Harvey immediately recognizes. "How late were you up?" He hasn't seen her all morning.

She obviously has a lot on her mind and it is all coming out of her mouth in a continuous stream of words. Donna sits in front of him and lets loose on her Kobayashi Maru. If you can't win the game… change the rules.

Donna knows she can't stop now. She has to get this all out before she changes her mind. Before Harvey has a chance to say something that will change her mind. She needs this. _"If you always do what you have always done… you will always get what you always got." Grams was right._

Harvey is caught in the shock and awe of this moment. Donna is leaving him for Louis. He can't believe it. He is waiting for the moment where he is punked. Where finds out that is this some elaborate belated April fool. Donna is still speaking a mile a minute. He is not entirely sure he actually heard the words.

Harvey asks if this is about last night. He asks if this; a joke. He can see her lips moving. The last words that Donna says to him before she walks out the door are that she loves him. "I love you, Harvey."

Suddenly, what she said to him last night makes sense in a very ironic way. _How can you tell me you love me when you are leaving me?_

Donna picks up her purse and walks out of the office. She will be with Louis as of Monday. It is time to get the hell out of Dodge and let the dust settle. _Beam me up, Jules._

Jules is waiting outside of the building as requested. She watches and waits. Donna looks happy enough. Jules unlocks the door and heads to the driver's side. As she pulls into traffic, she asks the question that needs to be asked. "Ok Kirk, what was your solution to your Kobayashi Maru." Jules watches the road as she waits for the answer.

Donna hesitates for a moment before telling Jules. "I left Harvey. I will work for Louis as of Monday." Jules does a double take from the driver's seat. "Say something, Jules."

"I am still trying to get passed the fact that you made a Star Trek reference and were correct in both the context and the content. If you make a Dr. Who reference… I am having you committed."

"Do what I do and pretend it's a plan." Donna gives her a teasing look from the seat. Jules cracks a smile and waves her finger at Donna between shifting gears.

"Don't tempt me, Red." Jules is actually impressed by Donna's bold move. This can go either way but there is no way to change the result without risk… and her Donna just took a big one.


	31. Chapter 31

Jules stops at Donna's apartment and then heads back to the Hamptons, she has patients to see today. Donna is still wired for sound and Jules knows it. She is waiting for the reality of what Donna has done to hit her. "You sure you are okay? I only have a few appointments... I'll be back in a couple of hours." Donna waves her off. "I will be fine. I am going to the beach."

Jules eyes her closely. She hesitates to leave but she does have a few real obligations to keep. "Dinner out tonight in town?" Jules asks as she tosses her bag over shoulder. "Sounds lovely... I will be fine... go." Donna orders her away as she goes into her room to change.

Jules takes a quick look back at Donna. There is suddenly a lightness to her that has been lacking for some time. She tosses on her Wayfarers and hits the road.

Harvey sits at his desk completely shell shocked. He is processing and reprocessing what just happened. The only conclusion he can come up with is WTF just happened?

Mike walks in to discuss a case. He takes one look at Harvey. "What in the hell happened to you?"

Harvey looks up at him. The look is all he needs to see. "It's nothing. How goes the money trail with Woodall?

Given the current mood and look about Harvey, Mike sheepishly answers. "Not good... Can't find it."

"It's there...go through every thing and every one in his life. There is a link back to Forstman. Dive into the haystack and find me that damn needle."

Mike notices that Donna is gone. "Where is Donna?" Harvey reveals the true darkness of his mood.

"I'll be damned if I know." Harvey gets up and storms out of his office and passed Rachel who is at the threshold of his office.

Harvey storms into Jessica's office. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jessica hasn't see a look on Harvey like this since he lost his father.

"I'm taking the afternoon."

Jessica knows Harvey well enough to know that he will tell her at another time. "Have a good weekend."  
Harvey turns keel and walks straight out to the elevator. Jessica stops Mike as he walks by her office. "What the hell happened to Harvey?" Mike tells her what he saw and that he knew nothing else.

Jessica walks down to Harvey's office and notices that Donna's desk is empty... as in empty of all of her things. "Oh shit." She knows just where to go... Louis Litt.

Jessica walks down to Louis' office. Donna's things are at Norma's desk. "Louis did you offer Donna Norma's job?"

Louis looks up from his papers oblivious to the events of the morning. "Jessica, I have been asking for Donna to work for me for the last six years."

"Did she accept this morning?" Jessica's response floors Louis. "Ah, yeah but I thought she was kidding."

Louis immediately gets up and checks Norma's desk to find Donna's things relocated. His bliss will not be contained. "Holy shit. She said yes." His bliss is instantly tempered. "Does Harvey know?"

"Yes, Harvey knows... believe me, Harvey knows." Jessica walks away knowing that the there must be no such thing as calm at Pearson Specter Litt.

In the law library, Mike tells Rachel the events of the morning and the fact that they had better find that link or Harvey may truly embrace the dark side of the force. Rachel asks if Donna talked to him about her departure from Harvey. Mike is stunned that he did not figure it out this morning. Both of them realize that with Donna defecting to Louis, Harvey's dark mood is likely not temporary. They had better bring him some good news soon.

Rachel suggests that maybe they look from Forstman towards Woodall rather than Woodall towards Forstman. They have looked through Woodall's family and friends... they found the tragic situation with his ex-wife. They just can't find the money link for her care.

Harvey heads straight to Manhattan Exotics and to his Astin. He is going to a party this weekend hosted by none other than Forstman himself. Time to start shaking that tree with something straight out of James Bond. Besides, he won that Astin form Forstman fare and square. He knows he is itching fight to distract him from the situation with Donna and Forstman will serve the purpose. He also realizes that Donna is likely going to be there, he will cross that bridge when he comes to it.


	32. Chapter 32

Donna has been blissfully enjoying a beautiful summer afternoon at the beach. She sits in an Adirondack chair soaking in the sun. The book she was reading has fallen to the wayside as the sun lulls her into daydreams. After a long while she is joined by Marcus who has wandered over from next door.

"Beautiful day and beautiful company." He takes a seat next to Donna. Donna offers a warm smile. "You look like you are mending well." Marcus settles into the chair and the warmth of the day.

"That I am, Red. Jules is a hell of a doctor." Donna gives him a smile. For as well as she knows her best friend, she has never really seen Jules do what she does but everything she has always heard has been just that… she is that good.

Marcus and Donna talk for hours about the misadventures of the past between the girls (as he always termed Jules and Donna) and his grandsons. Jules' tales of jousting of windmills comes to mind. Donna gets it. She understands why Jules is so very fond of Marcus. As the day heads to a beautiful sunset, the pair is joined by Josh, who has come to see where his grandfather had disappeared to. He invites Donna up to the house for a drink which after the day she has had, she cheerfully accepts. Marcus offers his arm as she grabs her beach bag. It has been a gracious day in gracious company. It sure beats an afternoon at the firm.

Jules has been called into Manhattan to attend to some business. She ends up in front of Rosa's. She checks her watch. It is 3 pm. On a whim, she stops in. She knows that he will be here and she could use the pick me up. She walks in and spies him lost in the Journal. She gently pulls his paper down for a surprise reveal.

"Hey, Beautiful." His face brightens with a smile as he motions for Jules to take the seat across from him and waves for a café Cubano for her.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Charles puts his paper to the side to enjoy the unexpected visit from the person who has been on his mind. Jules laughs. "It's 3; you are a creature of some divine habits and stubborn enough to never break them."

"You know that quote about every three hours is an exaggeration." Rosa brings the cafés over to the table. "Good to see you again, Miss Ruby." Jules gives Rosa a big smile. It has been a long time.

Jules takes a sip from the cup as she continues. "When were you here last?" As she glances up at Rosa.

Rosa laughs. "Mr. Charles was here at nine and noon. You could set your watch." Jules gives him a smile and a wink.

The pair talks and laughs for a long while when Charles suggests dinner after Jules is done for the day. Jules tells him that her schedule as gone haywire and it would be late. As they get up from the booth, Charles slips on his coat. As they exit, he places his hand at Jules lower back as they exit with a wave to Miss Rosa. This is a habit that Jules has missed. It is the lightest of touch but in the oddest way it is as comforting as holding hands. They continue the discussion of dinner as they exit.

"Fortunately, I know a place on the Upper East Side. You may know it… Giddeon. I know the owner, I am sure I could arrange a late dinner if you were so inclined to join me. I know that they make a pretty mean steak au poivre. Come as you are Kitten no need for pomp and circumstance." He kisses her hand as he stands at the car for the answer.

Jules cannot turn down an invitation like that. She loves Giddeon and steak au poivre is her favorite. She nods that she is in. "Text me later." He gives her a wink and a smile as he heads off to tend to business.

Her attention is immediately drawn back to her previous plans when she notices a text from Donna. She has made plans for the evening with Marcus… sigh… and Josh. Jules needs to get to the bottom of the whole Harvey thing… there is the gala Saturday night… and a polo weekend. _Apparently,_ _I'll sleep when I'm dead._

Donna is swept into the Sterling manor by her escorts. Josh offers her a sweater as they settle into an elegant dinner. The conversation is light over the meal. Donna learns that Marcus' wife had passed away a number of years ago. Donna did not know that Jules helped with her care at Sean's request. That was how Jules became so close to Marcus.

Donna walks into the study for after dinner drinks with her hosts. She again is confronted by thoughts of her own life. She knows that this life could have been hers but she had dreams of the stage, dreams of being a movie star… a tv star. She wonders if she still has those dreams. She has done a production here and there. She became a legal secretary with a hobby. Her family was the firm. The only difference between her life at home and her life at the firm was geography. Did she dream too much? Did she dream too big? Is she losing her touch? She puts her thoughts to the side no sense it getting how she can get right now.

Sean stops by and checks on his grandfather. He joins them for an after dinner drink in the study. Sean is surprised to find Donna in their company. He wonders for a moment as to where Jules is. Donna noticing his expression; tells him that Jules is at "work". She settles in to enjoy the tales exchanged by the brothers to entertain their grandfather. This is turning out to be a most enjoyable evening.

Jules makes time in her schedule to stop by her apartment to clean up and dress for dinner. She grabs her bag and heads back into Manhattan. She is thrilled that the hour allows for parking right near the restaurant. She is escorted to the private room in the back where Charles is waiting for her. He is touched that she actually did dress for dinner. It is the subtle Katherine Hepburn look that he so loves on Jules. She arrives dressed in black slacks, heels and a black silk top with pearls. He greets her with a kiss on the cheek taking in the scent she is wearing… Suite 712 which is a switch from her Chanel but she smells divine.

He pours her a glass of wine as they linger over dinner. Jules regales the tale of her hectic day which are most often quite colorful. Charles takes in the conversation and the company. This feels good. Really good… It has been a long time since they were in a good place. Whatever is different, he is hoping remains different.

The evening for Donna winds to a close with Josh offering to walk her back to the cottage. She accepts his offer and plans to enjoy the romance of a moonlit walk as an end to this most enjoyable evening. Josh is being a perfect gentleman whom Donna is chalking up to an evening under the influence of his brother and Marcus but she will enjoy it for all it is worth. They stop on the sand and talk for a long while. This is a switch from their normal routine which is making Donna feel quite Donna.

Jules and Charles linger over dinner for hours. Given the lateness of the hour and the two bottles of wine, he proposes that Jules stay at his place. Normally, she would resist but this night has been too perfect and she does not want it end plus she is a little tipsy. She has missed this in her life more that she thought.

Charles' body guard drives Jules car to the garage while she rides with Charles. As they arrive at his residence, the butler is surprised to see Jules in the company of Charles. "Nice to see you, Miss Ruby." He casts a glance towards the maid as he takes Jules bag.

Charles escorts Jules upstairs so she can change into something more comfortable. He hands her a favorite sweater that she always seem to appropriate when she spent the night. Jules gives him sweet smile of recognition at the sight of it. He walks out into his sitting room and waits for her to join him. Jules is surprised that as she joins him, he puts on Casablanca on the TV. He knows that she is sleepy from a long day and too much wine, Casablanca is her melatonin. She loves the movie. She knows every line by heart… it is what she watches when she can't sleep.

She joins him on the couch. Within 20 minutes, she is fast asleep with her head in Charles' lap. He gently strokes her cheek and her hair as he watches the rest of the movie.

Donna is surprised that Jules is not home when she arrives. She peeks out of the front window to find that there is no sign of her car in the driveway. She figures that perhaps Jules crashed in Manhattan or could it be Big? She heads to her room with the sleepiness of a night spent in good company and the willpower to resist the charms of Josh Cahill.


	33. Chapter 33

Jules enjoys breakfast with Charles before she moves headlong into her day. As she drives back out to the Hamptons, the offer from Charles rattles around in her head. He has made this offer so many times. He wants her to run his charity foundation. It is a medical advocacy charity that he started after his first wife, Will's mother, died of cancer. She knows that this request has little to do with their relationship, she is the perfect choice because of her connections and background. He has made this offer for a the last 5 years. He made it to her when he found out that she was leaving the service. He made the offer again when she left the hospital...with the last week and a half... she is considering it taking him up on it.

As she drives, Jules gets a disturbing call from the facility taking care of one of her patients. It would seem that someone or a pair of someones have been making inquiries about one Mary Ann Woodall. Mary Ann was referred to her through Sean. Eric Woodall and Sean were old friends, they had worked at the Justice Department together. Jules had known Mary Ann from events, here and there, that she attended with Sean from their DC days. Jules agreed to assist with Mary Ann for very personal reasons. Jules watched her own father's fate with the same condition and wonders who in the hell would have an interest in Mary Ann outside of those she already knows? Given the weekend ahead, she will have to deal with that situation a bit later.

Donna has been wondering where in the hell her girl wonder as been when Jules suddenly walks through the door bearing coffee. She is dressed in different clothes... but this time they are her own clothes. "Where were you last night?" Donna dangles the worm as she relieves Jules of one of the coffees.

"I stayed in the city last night... it was a long day, dear." Jules eyes her like a jealous spouse as she pulls out her tablet and starts to go through her calendar. Jules expression offers no clues to Donna as to what her bestie has been up too. Jules heads out to the deck to take in a least a few moments of this beautiful day. Donna joins her for some continued conversation. "So are you going to the match today?" Jules volleys the first question.

"I was considering it, Marcus wants us to join him there." Donna lays her head back and takes in yet another beautiful summer's day.

It has been a while since she jousted a windmill and a day of polo sounds delightful to Jules. They discuss the time of their departure and the outfits of the day. Jules runs out for a couple quick appointments before returning to get ready for the match. It has been a while since Jules has some fun with Donna and the match might prove to be the perfect venue.

The girls arrive at Marcus' tent quite ready to enjoy the afternoon. They are greeted by Marcus and Sean and introduced around like family. Donna takes in the crowd of regulars with Jules. The girls are standing and chatting with Sean as Jules is approached from behind. Jules can see his eyes go wide. All Sean can get out of his mouth is... "Incoming."

Jules turns to see none other than her sister Emi rushing up to her with Offie in tow behind her. As Emi grabs her up in a fake hug, Jules rolls her eyes at Donna.

"There is the Jewel of the Bond sisters' crown." Emi's words drip with their shared accent accompanied by a sufficient dose of sarcasm.

Jules looks over her sister who is dressed in an over the top outfit straight out of their southern heritage. "Hello, Emi... didn't know you were in town."

"Lovely day for a match darling, don't you agree? Are you at work? Such a shame you couldn't dress for the occasion." She runs her hand down Jules outfit.

Jules rolls her eyes at her sister and decides to down the rest of her champagne rather than responding with what she actually wants to say.

"You remember my friends Donna Paulsen and Sean Cahill." The last name bring instant recognition to Emi. "Of course I remember you and your handsome brother." She holds her hand out to Sean in greeting.

Jules pulls out her accent and responds. "Sean is the married one so save the honey for the other bees, Darling."

"You are truly evil my sister, and you must be destroyed." Emi whispers.

"Mother Nature's taking care of that faster than you could." Jules responds with a wicked grin and a tip of her glass.

Emi stays a moment before rushing off to the next group of people grabbing Donna up along the way. Donna mouths back to Jules "You so owe me." as she is lead away.

Jules glares up at Offie as he catches up to her. "Ah, Jules, your sister is in town." He offers sheepishly as he goes to rescue Donna from Emi's clutches.

It occurs to Jules why Emi would be crashing the Hamptons this weekend. It's the gala tonight. She is going to the gala and she wants to use Jules' connections... again.

Sean laughs at Jules reaction after Emi walks away. She looks up at Sean with her usual annoyed look when Emi surfaces. "Next time yell "grenade" then I know to dive for cover." Sean laughs and puts his arm around Jules to guide for a more private conversation that he has been meaning to have.

"I see Emerald is between husbands again... thanks for the save." He offers to start the conversation.

"My sisters have made marrying for money into a professional sport." Jules watches Donna endure Emi's march through the crowd. "Bachelors run far and run fast."

After a bit more small talk,Jules decides to ask a question that has been on her mind. She mentions to Sean that a couple of people have been inquiring about Mary Ann. Jules describes the pair that were described to her. Mike Ross... that has to be Mike Ross. It all suddenly clicks in his mind. Eric just had Mary Ann moved to a new treatment facility. It all suddenly makes sense. He just found the money. Jules, unknowingly, just told him where to look. Now, he wishes, he didn't find the money.

Jules can see the darkness come over Sean's expression. "Everything okay?"

Sean brightens to a smile. "I'm good. What say we refresh these drinks,check out the ponies and hide from your sister." He offers his arm to Jules as they head towards the stables.


	34. Chapter 34

Donna and Jules arrive back at the cottage to get ready for the gala that is just a few hours away. Donna plops on the couch for a few minutes to unwind from the gauntlet that is time spent with Emerald Bond Whiting Reginald Dupont. "So your sister is in town... you know what that means."

Jules takes a seat next to Donna. "That the other 3 horsemen are not far behind?"

"You are funny... I like you so I'll kill you last." Donna taps her leg. "She is gonna be there tonight."

"Yep..." Jules closes her eyes. "You know Harvey is going to be there tonight."

"Yep..." Donna closes her eyes.

"and Josh... and Carmen... and..." Donna puts her hand on Jules mouth to hush her.

"Yep..." Donna responds. It is going to be an interesting night for both of them.

The theme of the night is the Great Gatsby which is fitting given the location at Charles Forstman's mansion. He is the host of the gala for a local charity. Jules finds Donna mid fret of trying to figure out what she is going to wear. Jules enters the bedroom bearing a gift for Donna. She lays a big white box with a black bow in the center of the bed. "For you." Donna is shocked by the gesture out of the blue.

"What is this?" Donna walks toward the bed picking up the box. "Wow, is this heavy."

"It's a present for tonight." A huge smile crosses Donna's face as she opens the box. Inside, there is a beautiful beaded flapper gown with all of the accessories. Donna's eyes are wide with bliss as she pulls out the gown. Jules knows that Donna will need her armor to deal with the Harvey situation. Jules does not reveal that the dresses are a gift from Charles. Jules had told him the story of her and Donna fretting about their outfits for the gala. Jules are not entirely sure how he knew the size for Donna but the dresses are perfect. There are things that money can buy... like a new coat of armor.

"How on earth did you afford these?" Jules heads for the door as Donna asks the question.

With a smile and a wink Jules answers. "They are from Mr. Big." Jules figures this is a vague enough answer to suffice her bestie's inquiries as to where she was last night.

Donna's eyes grow wide at the fact that she was right. Jules has someone in her life... now to find out who... whoever the who is... he has excellent taste or one hell of a personal shopper. Either way.. Yeah! She is going to look fabulous in this ensemble.

Jules walks back to her own room and she pulls the small black velvet box that came with her dress. The box is from Harry Winston and contains a beautiful pair of art deco diamond earrings. Inside is a hand written note_... See you tonight Kitten, Love CC._

Jules is touched by the gesture as she places the earrings on her dresser and heads to the shower.

Harvey has the Astin brought up from the garage. He is looking all the part of Specter, Harvey, Specter 007 this evening in his tux. The firm has purchased a table at the gala so Jessica and Louis will also be there. He mentally prepares himself for seeing Donna. He knows she will be there with Jules. He mental prepares himself to deal with brothers Cahill and the chance that Donna will be the guest of one of them. This less like going to a party than it is a preparation for battle.

Donna waits for Jules in the living room putting the finishing touches on her ensemble. She assumes that they are going to just take Jules' Astin to the party. She is stunned as a Limo pulls into the driveway. As she turns around, she sees her best friend as she has rarely seen her before. She immediately notices the earrings. "Harry Winston... holy shit, Jules."

Jules responds with a roll of her eyes at Donna's fussing and fawning. "You have seen me dressed up before, Donna."

Donna smiles. "You clean up good, kid. Emerald will be as green as one. Nice touch with the town car, Jules."

The timing is perfect. The two of them will arrive like Cinderella to the ball... bring on the evil sisters... Donna cackles to herself in her head.

Jules looks up at her with a second of confusion but she knows who it is from and is quickly realizing that the game has changed. Charles has made a move and the nature of their relationship is growing more difficult to conceal. In the past it was easy because she was traveling so much... but now... they are playing a different game and it's like playing chess with Bobby Fischer. Rook to Bishop six...


	35. Chapter 35

Harvey enters the gala making his way through the crowd to Jessica and Louis. Louis hands him a glass of champagne. "She is not here yet."

At first Harvey is shocked that Louis noticed. "I'm not…"  
Louis stops him. "Donna is not here yet and don't bother with the pretense Harvey, you haven't taken an afternoon in 5 years. I know you are upset and I understand… wholly…" Louis does not finish the sentence. He merely points towards the door.

All Harvey has to say is "wow." He watches Donna and Jules walk into the party. Donna looks breath-taking in her dress. Her red hair is in a bob. She looks so different... she renders him beyond his ability to put it to words. He heads to the bar. Getting through this particular night is going to take a bit more than French soda water. "Louis, let me buy you a drink."

The girls walk into the mansion and take in the transformation. There is crystal and white everywhere…. Lights in the trees… feathers… it is a truly amazing transformation of the public rooms and the grounds. The gala never disappoints and the planners have out done themselves this year.

Donna looks at Jules with a mouthed "wow". This is the party of the season and the one to be seen at. Donna feels like a queen or at least a movie star for the way two of them were photographed on their way in. Their dresses are truly spectacular. Donna adores the feathered fan that goes with hers. It makes her feel like Daisy Buchanan. Marcus spies the entrance of the girls and fetches the "beauties".

He walks up to Jules and Donna. "Such beauty should never be left unescorted. Come Ladies." He offers an arm to each of them. They have arrived at the perfect time just toward the end of the cocktail hour. There is such a thing as fashionably late and they are in the sweet spot. Marcus escorts them to his table where Pepper and Offie have already made themselves comfortable. Offie whispers to the pair… "You two could make even me consider going straight." He holds their hands out and requests a spin.

Offie whispers in Jules' ear. "Since when do you wear diamonds?" Jules gives him a sly look. "Well, they do call me Jewels." She bats her eyes at Offie and swipes him with her fan.

Harvey spies Donna at Marcus Sterling's table which was his expectation. He takes his seat at the firm's table with the other partners. As expected Louis, Jessica and have also arrived sans a plus one. Harvey is pleased to see that Jules and Donna are together and appear to be stag as well. There was always the chance that they could have been accompanying a Cahill in the form of a date but Jules and Donna… arrived together. He silently breathes a sigh of relief.

The speeches are boring and the meal is divine. The time to party has finally arrived. As tradition, the host leads the first dance. Charles walks to the table and offers a hand to Jules. "Dance with me, Kitten." Her heart almost stops as she tries to maintain her cool. She is out of the chair for less than 10 seconds before the gossip begins. Donna turns to Offie. "Did Charles Forstman just call her Kitten?" Even Harvey does a double take.

Charles escorts Jules to floor. He pulls her in close as the music begins. Jules can feel every eye in the room on them as he twirls her around the floor. Jules whispers to Charles. "How do you remain so calm with everyone staring at you?" Charles whispers back. "Kitten, I can assure you that no one in this room is looking at me except you. Everyone is looking at you. Now dance with me." He gives her a wink. This brings a warm smile and a laugh to Jules' face. Jules knows this was the reason for the dress. The man who has been in and out of her life for the last decade has just taken their relationship very, very public.

Donna, Offie and Pepper immediately wonder if this is Mr. Big. Donna watches Jules. She knows this look. As the music continues, the dance floor fills. Marcus escorts Donna to the dance floor.

Louis spies the focus of Harvey's continued attention. He taps Harvey on the shoulder. "Shall we cut in and dance with the ladies?" Louis walks up to Forstman and Jules. "Would you mind terribly if I took gorgeous creature for a spin around the floor?" Charles graciously offers Jules hand to Louis. "Dr. Bond you look stunning tonight." Jules takes his hand. "Thank you, Louis, you are looking quite dapper yourself." Charles gives her a wink as he tends to more hosting duties.

Donna spies Harvey's approach. "Marcus would you mind if cut in to dance with this beautiful lady?"

"Not at all, Harvey." Marcus takes Donna's hand and places a gentle kiss upon it before handing her over to Harvey. Before he can move from the dance floor, Marcus is swept up by one of the ladies of the Hamptons.

Jules and Louis make small talk as they dance. Jules spies Charles out of the corner of her eyes tending to his duties as host. They make eye contact with a sly and sweet smile which Donna happens to notice. She wonders for a moment but then brushes it off to the evening.

Donna sinks into Harvey's arms. She truly loves to dance with Harvey. They fit. Maybe this would work if they just danced… and didn't talk to each other. The words are what are getting in the way lately. She made her move to change the game, to change the rules. It is time to play.

Harvey remains quiet. He takes in her perfume, the feel of her against him. He knows better than to open his mouth. Donna can see through him and at this moment, his shields are up and phasers are set to stun. Given recent history, he doesn't want to screw up any more than he already has.

After a few songs, Louis and the others head back to join Jessica and the other partners from the firm. Jules takes the moment to excuse herself under the pretense of returning a message. She is almost to the door when she is swept up by Will.  
"Is Cinderella enjoying the ball?" Will holds her close and whispers in her ear. He loves to create scandal. "She is. So did you work everything out with your father?"

Will again pulls her close. "I don't know what you are doing… but keep doing it." Will winks at her. Jules is not entirely sure what that means but she will take the compliment. "I have never seen someone affect him the way that you do. It's a good thing, Jules. A really good thing."

"Ok, Martha." Will realizes from Jules joke that he does sound a bit like Martha Stewart. They finish the dance as Will offers a drink. Donna makes a bee line to Offie and Pepper as she notices Harvey making a bee line to Charles Forstman. Charles has stepped out to enjoy a cigar on the veranda. "Charles." Charles looks up to see Harvey. As the host, Charles remains gracious. "Harvey, I am not in the mood for a fight." Harvey takes a seat next to Charles. "Fortunately, I am not here to fight." Charles takes a long drag from his cigar before responding. "So why are you here Harvey?"

"The fight is between you and me, Charles. You don't need to bring Jules into this." Charles gives Harvey a strange look. "Well Harvey, not that my relationship with Doctor Bond is any of your damn business… but will tell you this. I have known Ruby Bond for over a decade. I am not bringing her into anything that involves you." Charles gets up, puts out his cigar and heads inside. As Charles exits Donna appears next to him.

"So why are you poking the bear?" Harvey is happy to spend a moment alone with Donna and the last thing he wants to talk about is Charles Forstman. "Why didn't you tell me that Jules was involved with Forstman?" Donna moves closer to him. "Because, I didn't know and believe me there is an interrogation in Jules future."

She takes a seat and blind sides Harvey. "What in the hell is wrong with us?" She lays her head on Harvey's shoulder. "I'll be damned if I know. Why are you going to work for Louis?" Donna decides that this is a moment to make a grand statement. She stands up in front of Harvey and leans down to kiss him. "Because I don't date men I work for."


	36. Chapter 36 (Minor Update)

Charles stands at the bar getting his drink refreshed chatting with Will as Jules approaches. Charles looks up at her with a wide smile figuring that his last move has earned him a southern earful from Jules. Will looks at the exchange of glances between his father and Ruby and decides… this is the moment to exit. "Don't mind me but I am going to be…anywhere but here." He blows a kiss to Jules as he tips his glass and heads away from the bar.

Charles laughs at his son's exit line and smiles warmly at Jules as she reaches up and removes the glass from his hand. She takes a long sip from his drink as she takes up a position leaning against the bar next to Charles. "'36… very nice." She admires the amber liquid.

She moves in closer to Charles to keep the conversation private. "A warning shot over the bow would have been appreciated." Jules takes another sip before returning the glass to Charles' hand. Charles takes a sip from the same glass. "Last I recall, you were in the Army my darling… not the Navy … with Cassions and such."

"Aren't you the clever one tonight." The chess game begins. Bishop to Knight.

He moves in closer to her to whisper in her ear. "You look spectacular tonight. Diamonds suit you my love." He is close enough for her to feel the warmth of his skin and take in the scent of his cologne.

"They are a gift from a certain gentleman in my life, who has upped the game." Jules gives him a sidelong look as she waits for an answer as she tries not to react to his charms.

"You know I love you, Ruby Bond." Checkmate. Charles kisses Jules on the cheek before his attention is diverted by one of the party planners. "We will continue this discussion in a bit." He touches her nose before walking away.

Jules is stunned. She has heard those words from him before. She just has never heard them delivered in quite that way. The truth was in his eyes. This time, it meant something.

Lost in her own head, Jules does not realize that at this moment in time, she was under the very watchful eye of her one and only Donna. Donna watched the interaction. Sipping from the same drink was essentially a secret public kiss and a display of intimacy. What gets to her is the way that they looked at each other. She may think Charles Forstman to be the devil himself… but that was love. He is in love with her Jules. There is no mistaking a man in love which makes her wonder about Harvey. Does Harvey look at her that way?

Harvey returns to her side with a drink. His demeanor is more relaxed since she has told him the reason for her departure. She is more than willing to keep their status quo for the evening. Technically, she doesn't start with Louis until Monday. Given what has happened the last two times she broke her rule, she is not going to break it tonight. It is time to just have a good time in the company of friends. She accompanies Harvey back to the firm's table to socialize for a bit.

As Charles leaves Jules, the spot he occupied is suddenly filled with none other than Emi. Jules had wondered where her sister disappeared to all night. She is like the debutante ninja only she is not a deb and most certainly not a ninja. Jules runs through it in her head... hmmm... perhaps she is a debutante IED. She hits you when you are not expecting it and explodes.

"Charles Forstman?" So it begins, Jules turns and orders a drink from the bartender. Dealing with Emi is going to require alcohol… lots of alcohol… and perhaps duct tape. Yep…. The strategic placement of duct tape… Jules grins at the images running through her head as her sister prattles on.

Jules endures the interrogation from her sister for an extended period of time. Noticing Jules' predicament, Sean's wife taps him on the shoulder and tells him to have mercy on Jules' soul and rescue her. Sean heads to the bar asking Jules to dance.

"Thanks for the save." Sean swings her around the floor. "I always have your back. You know that." Jules smiles since she knows that is very true. They have been true friends for a very long time. Sean is one of the very few people that Jules actually trusts. "So, Charles?"

She looks up into his eyes. She is surprised given how close Marcus and Charles are that he didn't see it. "It's a long story." Sean laughs. "Tolstoy?"

Jules nods. "Tolstoy. I promise I will tell you all about it… another night." She is enjoying this moment with Sean. He is one of the few people in the room who doesn't want anything from her.

"I will hold you to that." The conversation turns to lighter topics as the pair head to the table after their dance. Sean's already complicated situation just got more complicated. Now, there are two friends that will be collateral damage if this investigation continues. Harvey Specter has placed him between the devil and the deep blue sea... to protect his own ass. There has to be a way out of this rabbit hole.

At the end of the night, Jules finds herself and Donna lingering at a table enjoying each others company. Jules knows that there are a thousand questions that need to be asked and answered between them but those questions can wait for the light of day.

During their conversation, Donna catches Jules' glances towards Charles and Will. It suddenly occurs to Donna what the fickle relationship Jules had with Will was all about. "That is his son. Will is Charles Forstman's son." Jules just nods at Donna. "It all makes sense. How did I not see that before?"

Jules jokes with Donna. "You made assumptions that I chose not to correct." She reverses Donna with a little of the Donnonia logic that Donna had used on Harvey about her.

"You don't get to Donna the Donna. So…" Donna scolds her realizing how alike the two of them truly are.

Jules interrupts Donna. "So… are you getting "breakfast" with Harvey?" Donna knows that they both have plans that they want to keep and Harvey did offer a drink. "Yes, and you?"

Jules casts a look over at her boys. "Yes… If you wouldn't mind..."

"Go… have a wonderful time… but know I fully intend to water board you later over this whole billionaire thing." Donna waves her hands in the air. "I'll meet you at Gitmo in the morning." Jules watches Harvey's approach.

Harvey arrives at the table where Donna and Jules have taken up residence. "You ready?" He offers a hand to Donna. "Would you like to join us, Jules?"

Jules smiles at the smug look on Harvey's face regarding her obvious evening plans. He just wants her to say them out loud. "Thanks, Harvey but I have…"

Donna jumps in with a save. "She has other commitments to keep." Donna gives Jules a hug and kiss before departing on Harvey's arm.


	37. Chapter 37

As they exit, Donna watches Jules approach Charles and Will. The crowds are dwindling down heading towards the exits. Charles is graciously saying his goodbyes as Jules joins them. She sees it. As Charles walks away from a group of people, he drops his hand behind him and reaches for Jules. The gesture is simple and sweet.

She takes Harvey's arm as they walk out of the Forstman mansion towards the valets. Harvey brought the Astin. Donna smiles at yet another poke at the bear but she can't help but notice the whole Harvey Specter 007 vibe that comes with it.

There is nothing quite like this car and they are certainly dressed for Bond adventure. Donna can see the wheels turn in Harvey's mind with the same thoughts of adventure. "Care for a drive, my lady?"

Donna glances back at him. "Road trip?"

Harvey acknowledges. "Road trip."

Donna lets her hair down from the bob to blow in the breeze from the convertible. It is a warm and sultry night which is perfect for a drive. They head towards the coast. Harvey reaches down and turns up the tunes. There is no need for them to talk right now. This is a moment to just enjoy. She is no longer Harvey's assistant. This is the first moment of a new beginning.

They drive and listen to music for hours when they realize that they are both starving. Harvey pulls into a diner for a mid-night snack. The fun of being ridiculously overdressed offers the element of mystery to the couple as they enter the door.

Donna has to admit that this has been fun. They have been so hot and cold with each other, right now, they need warm. They order breakfast and linger over coffee. They haven't talked like this in a long time. There is not a mention of the office. There is not a mention of anything about work. She shares stories of her and Jules from way back. Harvey actually shares stories of law school and the good times of his childhood with Marcus.

Harvey finally learns the story that Donna began so many times about how her and Jules met on that spring break. The Heathers left Donna stranded in Key West on the first day of what should have been an epic spring break. Donna was so naïve that she didn't see the set up until it was too late. Jules found her when she stopped to feed her never ending coffee addiction. The two got to talking which ended with Jules offering her a ride. They clicked and ended up spending the whole trip together. She tells Harvey of how she truly was the mousy drama geek and Jules was the goth baby.

Meeting Jules changed the game. Jules was born with swagger and she got Donna to embrace, as she termed it, her inner badass. As Jules termed it at the time, _you have to be your own badass, Red, no one will fight harder for you than you._ Harvey asks Donna what she gave to Jules. Donna pauses and thinks about the question. Harvey says that there is give and take in every relationship, he asks about what she gave and she is not sure.

As she thinks back, she realizes that she gave Jules a foundation. Jules was never close to her sisters. Jules used her brain to escape her life. Next to Mike Ross, Jules was the smartest person that Donna had ever known. Jules became family. They were there for each other at their highest highs and lowest lows. It brings a smile to Donna's face to think about it. It is the one sure thing in her life.

Harvey listens to the stories as he watches the emotions ebb and flow from Donna. He has truly never felt closer to her. This is the side of her life that she never shared until tonight. The pictures that he saw in Jules' apartment are coming to life through Donna's words and so is the bucket list. He is finally getting to know the woman who had those dreams.

Charles and Jules kick off their shoes and take a walk from the house down to the beach away from the hustle and bustle of the wrap up of the party. Will has disappeared off to his own adventure. They walk down to the Adirondack chairs that are set up. Charles reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. He brings up some music. "I only got one dance tonight."

He pulls her into his arms as they begin to dance. After several songs, Charles looks down at Jules. "You know… I meant what I said." Jules doesn't answer with words. She doesn't know what ones to say. Instead, she looks up into his eyes and kisses him. Charles is surprised by the passion of the kiss. This is Jules' I love you too. For as eloquent as Jules is in conversation… he knows those particular are very hard to say. All he can do is smile.

The next day:

Jules is having breakfast at the diner as she is approached by Offie, Pepper and Donna. She looks up from her coffee with a knowing smile. "Samantha, Charlotte… Miranda."

They take their seats in front of her and order up their breakfast. Over the Bloody Marys, Offie breaks the seal on the topic of conversation. "So, it takes billionaire to replace me, huh?"

Jules looks up with a smile. Donna reads her like a magazine. Jules is in love and that is best discussed when it is just the two of them. "Well, you certainly don't do anything half assed. Charles Forstman… holy shit Jules… that is the crack cocaine of powerful men."

Pepper weighs in. "Say hello to my little friend."

Jules looks up with a wicked little smile. "Et Tu, Pepper and I am NOT touching that one."

They settle in and enjoy breakfast and in Donna's case… breakfast again but this is so worth it for the company.

In the afternoon, Jules and Donna take the afternoon to enjoy the last day of a beautiful weekend at the beach. "So did you have fun with Harvey last night?"

"It was good. We went for a drive and for breakfast." Donna lays her head back in the chair. The sun is delightful and the soft breeze and the salt air are heavenly.

"He brought the Astin, didn't he." Jules assumes a similar position.

"Yep." Donna is beginning to drift off due to the lack of sleep from the night before.

"Very James Bond."

"Are you crazy about him?" Donna peeks open an eye at Jules. She can see the smile before she answers and that is all of the answer that she needs.

"I just might be." Jules closes her eyes.

The next week:

Donna stands outside the building considering the consequences of what she is about to do. The last time she did something like this… she ended up with the possibility of prison. She knows that there will be hell to pay if she is seen here but this is something that she must do. She walks into the elevator and hits the button.

The office is elegant as is the office of any powerful man. The desks are always measuring contests. This has touches of the old world and reeks of money. He greets her with a smile. "Hello Donna, what brings you to see me?" The gentleman motions towards a chair in the sitting area of this enormous office.

"You know who I am?" Donna takes the offered seat.  
"You are Ruby Bond's best friend and Harvey Specter's assistant so of course I know who you are. Might I ask which capacity that you are here to see me?" Charles is cordial and elegant in a crisp white shirt and custom suit as he takes the adjoining seat.

Donna wastes no time since her courage is in control. "I have one question for you."

"Ok, what is your question?"

Donna takes in the man before her. He is handsome in a rugged sort of way with intense blue eyes. He is definitely Jules type.

"Do you love her?" Donna straightens in the seat as the words leave her mouth.

Charles is shocked at the boldness of her question. He likes her moxie and her loyalty to her friend. He knows how close this woman is to Ruby so he will indulge the very personal nature of this particular conversation.

He sits back in the chair assuming a thoughtful position. "Donna, has Ruby ever told you the story of how we met?"

Donna hesitates for a moment. "No, she has never shared that story. Actually, she has kept you quite the secret… even from me." She finds it interesting that he actually calls her by her name. Few people call Ruby Bond anything but Jules.

"Donna, I met Ruby at an embassy dinner in Berlin almost 10 years ago." He pauses for a moment to read Donna's initial expression. Donna knows that the timeframe would have been when Jules was still in the Army and still married to Offie. Now, she is very curious.

"Here I was in a room of beautiful women in beautiful gowns at this dinner and there at the bar was a soldier dressed in her uniform chatting with other soldiers. Do you know what I said to my companions?"

Donna is unsure of how to follow this story but it has captured her interest. "Now, she looks like the most interesting woman in the room. That is the moment that I was introduced to Major Ruby Bond, M.D. I enjoyed her company at the dinner and then ended up shooting billiards until dawn where she sufficiently fleeced me. Over the decade since my wife passed away, I have managed to be on a collision course with our dear Doctor."

"But when you met her she was still married." Donna throws some bait to see what kind of man Charles Forstman is.

"She made the boundaries quite clear to me at the time. I believe she used the term conduct unbecoming an officer and that she would have no part of it. I was a widower who had women throwing themselves at my feet because of who I was. What I loved about Major Ruby Bond was that she did not give a rat's ass as to who I was. My money did not impress her. She liked conversation and companionship."

Donna acknowledges that is her Jules. Jules was very proud of her work in the Army. She would have never done anything to jeopardize her position in the Army.

"You know what I discovered?" Donna shrugs at Charles' question.

"That I was right, she was the most interesting women in the room and to this day… I still think she is the most interesting woman in the room… any room."

Donna can see that this man that she despises for the situation with Louis and with Harvey is in love with her best friend. She watched Charles' expression as he told the story of when he met Jules. His expression could not hide the light in his smile at the thought of her and the mention of her name.

"You know that they are gunning for you… with the backing of the SEC." Donna is surprised to hear these words coming out her mouth. Harvey would shoot her dead where she sits.

Charles is equally surprised to hear them. "Yes, I know. Why are you telling me?"

Donna rises from her chair and preps herself to leave.

"Because I am banking on the fact that Harvey loves me more than he hates you." She walks towards the door pausing for dramatic effect with the door handle in her hand. She looks back towards him. " If you hurt my girl, I don't care who you are… I will end you. Do we understand each other?"


	38. Chapter 38

"Donna, Ruby is the finest, loveliest, tenderest and most beautiful person that I have ever known and even that is an understatement."

Donna looks back at him with acknowledgement. Charles quoted F Scott Fitzgerald from The Great Gatsby... fitting. She closes the door behind and heads back to the office knowing she is now basically playing an elaborate game of chicken. The thing about playing a game of chicken is knowing when to flinch.

She sits in the taxi thinking about what she has just done. She is doing this for Jules. She is doing this for Louis. She is doing this for Harvey and most of all, she is doing this for herself. We are all looking for redemption. This is her opportunity.

Charles takes a seat at his desk and thinks about his encounter with Donna. Jules has spoken of her so many times over the course of their relationship that he feels like he knows Donna. Donna just took a bold and very risky step in coming to see him. He knows it is out of loyalty to Jules. He is in a rare moment of self reflection. Business is business but business has crossed into personal side of his life in a very intimate way.

He thinks about what Donna said to him about finding out if Harvey Specter loves her more than he hates him. He thinks for a moment about Jules. He wants her back in his life for the rest of his life. He loves her more than he hates Harvey Specter. He wonders if Jules knows. If she has figured out that she is now in the middle of all of this. She unwittingly put Eric Woodall on his radar. His business instincts could not pass on a opportunity like that. He was in the perfect position to protect his empire. He knows the history with Sean and Jules. He has always known how close they were. Marcus is a dear friend to both of them.

The feds have been tailing him for days. He knows that after this weekend, they will likely follow Jules too. He knows they are not going to find anything on him but the money trail is going to lead straight to Jules and she doesn't even know. It wasn't supposed to play out this way. Damn Specter, to hit Goliath, David stumbled upon the right slingshot. Perhaps, he needs to prove to Jules that he loves her more... more than he loves the game. It is time to make a move of his own.

Jules decides to check on the patient that has been on her mind. The staff tells her more about the visit from the strangers and inquiry into Mary Ann. Jules takes a look at the security video and realizes who the visitors are. She is pissed. Harvey's endgame is becoming obvious to her in sudden and vivid flashes of clarity. The dominoes fall in order. She realizes who Harvey wanted access to. She is being played like a symphony.

She isn't sure to the degree that Harvey was using her since no one knew about Charles until this weekend. He would have known she had access to him through her practice. He did not know that she was involved with him. Harvey forgot just how small the world can be and he unwittingly managed to turn her world into Dante's Inferno. She has heard about the troubles at the SEC from Sean. She didn't realize that she was the crux to the whole situation. The irony is not lost on her.

She knows how much Harvey means to Donna. She knows that Donna cares about all of them. Jules realizes that this is a no win situation. _Ok Kirk, when you can't win the game... you change the game._

She has always known how Charles conducted business. She just didn't know the specifics because she didn't want to know the specifics. She knows it was meant to be a catch 22. She helped Eric and Mary Ann because she was a friend from another side of her life. Her justification was that she was doing it for the right reasons. He used it as leverage.

She also realizes that she has likely tipped off Sean as to where the money came from for Mary Ann. She knows that they won't be able to trace the money to Charles or Eric. They are going to trace it back to her own Cayman accounts. She knows Harvey and Charles are at odds over something from long ago. It is time to figure out how to end this war of the roses.

She needs to find the money trail and to see how deep she is into this abyss.


	39. Chapter 39

Offie has been looking for Jules all day. It was to the point where he actually called Donna to see if she had heard from her. He decides to look in the last place he thought she'd be... her office.

He walks into find a that a paper tornado had torn through her desk area. Jules is sitting among the debris with her glasses on. He picks up a couple of documents to see if he can figure out what she is up too. At first Jules does not react, she is concentrating on the file that she is reading.

As Offie rounds the edge of the desk, he sees the true depth of what Jules has been up too. She is buried in a box of files that he does not fully recognize.  
"Everything okay?" He begins to organize the stacks of papers to see if they offer up any details. He can see that Jules has scrawled notes on a legal pad that is by her side but he can't read them from this distance.

Jules doesn't readily answer him. There is an odd look to her that he has never seen in all of the years that he has known her. It's not fear. It's not anger but something in between. She stands up as the papers fly from her like confetti. She grabs some of the papers, the legal pad and her bag. "Text me Travis' number."

In a second, Jules has left the building. Offie is wondering why the hell Jules wants the number of her attorney. Now, he is worried. He heads to his desk for a moment and grabs the number that Jules requested. He sends the text and then heads into the paper abyss to figure out what the hell is going on with Jules.

As he cleans up and organizes the mess, what is on Jules' mind becomes wickedly clear. He pulls the documents together then decides to call Donna.

Jules waits outside of the building. Mike and Harvey are on their way back to the office. She walks up behind them close enough for them to hear her voice.

**"**You said you wanted to get Capone. Do you really wanna get him? You see what I'm saying is, what are you prepared to do?" She is just close enough for Harvey to recognize her voice in an instant. He knows its Jules and that means... Mike found the money.

He answers her. "Anything within the law." Harvey turns around to face Jules. This is now the second time Mike has seen this mystery woman with the movie quotes.

"And *then* what are you prepared to do? If you open the can on these worms you must be prepared to go all the way. Because they're not gonna give up the fight, until one of you is dead."

"I want to get Capone! I don't know how to do it." Harvey continues.

"You wanna know how to get Capone? They pull a knife, you pull a gun. He sends one of yours to the hospital, you send one of his to the morgue. *That's* the *Chicago* way! And that's how you get Capone. Now do you want to do that? Are you ready to do that? I'm offering you a deal. Do you want this deal?"

"I have sworn to capture this man with all legal powers at my disposal and I will do so."  
Mike is trying to follow where this is going. He knows that they are talking about Forstman or at least he thinks they are talking about Forstman.

"Well, the Lord hates a coward. Stay away from my patients." Jules points directly at Mike. "You have no idea what you have done, Harvey." Jules turns and walks away. That is the moment that Harvey notices it. The tail following Jules.

"What in the hell just happened?" Mike looks at Harvey.

"You found the money didn't you." Harvey ask the single question. Mike had not yet shared that they had found the money. "Yeah, we found the money."

Harvey had no idea that Jules would have been in the middle of this. How could he?

He walks into the office and into his office with a thousand questions in his head. Was the price of getting Forstman... of getting revenge... Ruby Bond? Donna would never forgive him if something happened to Ruby.


	40. Chapter 40

Jules spies him as she enters. She walks up to the bar and takes the seat next to him. She waves the bartender down and requests a drink. Travis looks at her from the corner of his eye as he sips his drink.

_"_ I've certainly got to hand it to you, Ollie." Jules begins. Travis laughs at her opening line. " For what?"

_"_Well for the meticulous care with which you have executed your finely formulated machinations in extricating me from this devastating dilemma."

"What have you gotten yourself into?" He realizes that this conversation is being watched from his view in the mirror behind the bar. Jules gives him a smile. "Well... be ready to post my bail in a few hours." Jules slides a $20 on the bar without even taking a sip of her drink. "What did you do?"

Jules gives him a wicked wink. "I haven't done it yet." She gets up from the stool placing her bag on the bar for a moment. When she picks it up and heads for the door, Travis sees the legal pad that Jules left for him. He slides it in front of him as he watches Jules FBI tail follow her.

Sean walks out of his office to find Harvey waiting on the street. Harvey nonchalantly passes him "Call it off." Sean hears his tone and is instantly curious and concerned. "Why? I know where the money trail is." He stops and buys a paper to continue the conversation.

"Because you have to." Harvey gazes at a magazine.

"I can't Harvey." Sean glances at the headlines and now his concerns has been confirmed.

"Jules." Sean casts an eye at Harvey. "What do you mean Jules."

"I mean the money trail ends with Jules..." Harvey puts the magazine back.

"Harvey... its too late. The Feds are bringing them in." Sean is now ready to jump out of his skin. He had assumed that his contact meant Charles.

"It was out of my jurisdiction when it went to bribery. It went to the FBI."

The alarm is written across both of their faces for different reasons. "Tell me Harvey, that I didn't just put someone who means the world to me in the cross hairs of the FBI over you."

"I won't tell you... but it doesn't mean that it isn't true."

Jules needs a bit of time alone and she needs it now. She grabs her car and heads out of the city. She pulls over and watches the tail pull over a few feet away. They are still watching her so the obviously don't have orders to bring her in yet so she is going to buy some time.

She walks to the back of her car and opens the trunk. She pulls out a bat. Her special bat. She walks up to the Suburban. She smiles at the driver and points like Babe Ruth.

"I think she made us." The passenger states to the driver. Jules takes the bat and swings it at the bumper nailing the senor on the air bag. The air bags deploy into the interior. "No shit Sherlock." The driver responds to the passenger.

Jules stands next to the door. "Ya'll want me to call you a tow truck?"  
The driver looks at Jules. "Nah... we're good."

Jules gets in her car and speeds away. This buys her a lot of trouble but it also buys her time... and she needs a bit of time. You can't follow if the car won't start.

She pulls into a garage and trades cars with Frannie. "You in trouble, Darling?"

Jules looks up at Frannie. "Yep... but nothing I can't handle. Thanks for the ride."  
"I'll take care of your baby. You need anything... you call me you hear?" Frannie taps the door of the Jeep that Jules is now driving. Jules pulls out of the garage and heads back to Manhattan.

Donna is waiting at the diner as Offie had requested. She is now very concerned given the things she has observed today. "What in the hell is going on?" Offie takes the seat in front of her. "Jules is in some serious trouble." He sets some papers in front of Donna.

"Forstman?" Donna takes a tone that Offie is unfamiliar with.

"Not directly. Your man Harvey is the one who stirred this up." Donna is shocked for a second. She knew Harvey wanted to get at Forstman. She knew Harvey used Jules to get him into the car club. Offie continues to speak after letting the shock fade for a moment.

"Donna, Jules helped an old friend. Charles gave her the money. Technically, I don't think any of them did anything really illegal but Harvey had Cahill looking into Forstman and Woodall... and..."

"And it's leaving a money trail back to Jules?" Donna' face registers the fear that she felt very recently herself. "Yeah. Sean called Marcus and Marcus called me. The feds are looking for Jules right now."


	41. Chapter 41 (Updated)

Donna storms into Harvey's office. "What in the hell did you do?"  
Harvey looks up from his drink. "I'll fix it."

"Before or after a firing squad?" Donna pours herself a drink and proceeds to pace his office.

"Donna." Harvey knows that Donna is pissed in a way that is not going to be easy to appease.

Donna whips around. "Don't patronize me, Harvey. You wanted to take Forstman down… guess what Harvey."  
"I was wrong, Donna. I didn't know. I'll fix it. Did they take her into custody?"

"I don't know, Harvey, what are you going to do about if she was…" Donna's pacing grows more vigorous as she stares Harvey down.

"I'm working on it." Harvey sits lost in thought. This is one situation that is not offering up any easy solutions.

Jules tends to some business and then out to Brighton Beach. She picks up a board and some gear and heads to the beach. She needs to gather her thoughts and the ocean centers her. After hitting the waves, she sits on her surf board and takes in the late afternoon sun. She knows that she doesn't have much time left before the feds are upon her. She can hear a familiar voice behind her. Will makes his approach. She has been expecting him. "Hey." He takes a seat next to her on the board.

"Everyone is wondering where the hell you are. Where is your phone?" He knows Jules must have ditched it during her travels today.

"Lake… big lake." Wills takes the image of Jules as a little surfer girl next to him. It is a look that he hasn't seen since she visited him in LA.

"So… what can I do for my favorite girl?" He bumps his shoulder into her. Jules reaches into her bag. "Remember my friend Sarah?" Will looks at her with a wicked little smile. "CIA Sarah? How could I forget CIA, Sarah. She is hot."

"I trust you, Wills… with everything that I am. Promise me. Get this to her and then call the number." Jules hands him a slip of paper and a jump drive.

"Jules, when have I ever let you down? Wait don't answer that. Jules, I promise you… I will do this but do something for me." Jules can feel the intensity of his gaze.

Jules looks him over. "What's that?" She returns her gaze to the water. Will hands her a baggie with several joints inside.

"They can't ask you anything if you are impaired. Have fun and get really impaired." Jules takes the baggie as Wills gives her a kiss on the head as he gets up. "Trust me… Impairment is my area of expertise. Light up baby doll."

Later:

Travis walks into the interrogation room and spies his client. Jules is sprawled out on the table…on top of the table with her arms tucked under her head. She is dressed like he has never seen her before. She is in baggies and a rash guard. The agents have given up on talking to her in her current state.

Jules hears the door and peeks one of her eyes open at him. "Aloha Mr. Hand."

Travis gives a chuckle at the scene before him. "Am I hallucinating here? Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Learning about Cuba, and having some food." Jules remains looking at the ceiling. Travis can see the remains of coffee cups and wrappers in the garbage can.

Travis takes a seat near Jules head. "Spicoli, you're on dangerous ground here. You're causing a major disturbance on my time."

Jules rolls over on the table and props herself on her elbows. "I've been thinking about this, Mr. Hand. If I'm here and you're here, doesn't that make it our time?"

Travis taps her on the nose. She smells like spring break. Lotion, sand, surf... and herbs. "You know you smell like Woodstock, right… Why are you dressed like this?" Jules doesn't respond to him directly so he goes with a simpler question. "How high are you exactly? Rocky Mountain or Everest?"

"More K2, Brah , all I need are some tasty waves, a cool buzz, and I'm fine. . " She rolls back over and flips him the hang ten symbol with her hand.

Travis knows that Jules hasn't given up anything at this point. Nothing she says can be used anyway… so the feds have given up for a moment. He hopes that Jules really did know what she was doing. He did what she asked. He knows that she is aware that she is the small fish. She is bait for the bigger fish. The report of her arrest and the lead up read like a bad comedy… or the plot of a Cheech and Chong movie. He has no choice but to leave her here. It is the last thing that he wants to do but it is what he has to do. The feds have time on their side. With the stunt Jules pulled this afternoon, they are going to drag it out and he has to wait them out.

He returns to the room where Jules is held. "You going to be ok?" Jules nods. "Between Iraq and Astan… this is the Hilton." He ruffles her hair. Two Marshalls enter the room and take Jules away.

In the Hamptons:

"Where was she?" Will walks into Marcus' study. "Brighton Beach."

Sean rolls his eyes. "She went surfing?" _Of course she went surfing… what else would you do if the feds were after you but he knows if Jules was really going surfing it would have been Montauk… not Brighton. So what is in Brighton Beach?_

Will nods his head. "She went surfing."

Sean pours a drink and rejoins them in the sitting area of the room.

Jules' closest friends have gathered at Marcus' house. In the study, Marcus entertains Will, Sean, Josh, Donna, Offie, Pepper and Harvey. Sean just got word that Jules is in custody. Offie excuses himself and calls Tanner to find out what he can. He knows that Tanner would have been Jules' phone call and likely why she wanted his number.

A few hours later, Travis Tanner walks into the room. Harvey is shocked that Jules' lawyer is none other than Travis Tanner. He leans over to Donna. "Travis Tanner?" Donna is equally stunned. She had no idea. Travis takes in the familiar faces. Marcus is the first to speak to him.

"How's our girl?" Marcus greets him with a handshake.

"Well, she is currently sleeping it off." Travis puts down his briefcase.

"Sleeping what off?" Donna asks of Travis. Travis looks directly at Will. "She finally listened to me… awesome." Wills sits back and basks in his little victory.

"Well, Chong… Apparently, Cheech has been on a bender. You wouldn't know anything about that would you."

"I deny everything and demand video." Will raises his hands in the air.

Harvey turns to Donna. "This douchebag Yalie is representing Jules?"  
Tanner looks up at him. "Despite what you think about me, Harvey, I maybe a douchebag Yalie but I have been her attorney for the last 5 years… and I care about what happens to Jules." He looks over at Will. "Did they grab up your father?"

The words no sooner leave his mouth as Charles Forstman enters the room. "I'll take that as a no."

Donna can see the concern written all over his face. He is worried about Jules.

Donna' thoughts are lost on Jules locked in a cell. Her own fears are consuming her thoughts. This is too close and all too real. She doesn't know who to direct her anger at… Sean… Harvey… Forstman. There is such thing as too many choices.


	42. Chapter 42

Donna listens to conversations about Jules when Travis gets her attention. "Donna... Donna." Travis shakes her out of her contemplative trace.

"Hey, do you have keys for Jules' cottage?" It takes a moment for the request to sink in. "Oh... Yes... I do."

Travis wants a moment alone to talk to Donna and the premise of getting some clothes for Jules is the perfect premise to get Donna away from Specter for a least a little while.

"Can we go get her a few things? When I left her she was basically in a bathing suit."

Donna agrees as she gets up. Offie is the first to ask where they are off to. "Just to get a few things for Jules... to go with the jumpsuit." Donna makes light of the situation but something about Travis has triggered her spidey senses.

Travis drives Donna over to Jules' cottage. He waits for her to gather some things for Jules. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Donna places a bag on the couch as she calls out Travis' true intention.

"Donna, how has she been lately?" Travis' expression doesn't give her a good read on what is motivating the question but she thinks she knows what he is actually asking.

"She has been good." It occurs to Donna why Will gave the weed to Jules. The motivation was not impairment so they could not question her... it was so she wouldn't be able to react. Will knew well enough that getting picked up by the Feds could trigger her PTSD and make her unpredictable. Jules knew it too. Jules was hedging her bets that self medication was better than... an episode. Donna smiles, she has got to remember to give that mistake a big old hug when she sees him.

"Travis, how was she when you saw her?" Travis smiles at the *_Fast Times in Federal Custody_* scene that met him at the door. "She was still stoned out of her mind. I am hoping that baby girl just takes a nap when it wears off. Still, it is going to be a long night. You want to come and see her?"

The words barely leave his lips as Donna answers with a resounding yes. "Donna Paulsen, you just became my assistant." Donna laughs mentally for a moment. This is her second job in as many days.

Back at Marcus':

Sean has been paying particular attention to Harvey and Charles,who have fortunately been avoiding each other since arriving, at least if there is no conversation... this situation doesn't get worse. Marcus has been running interference as a good host would. Sean corners Offie for a private conversation. "How has Jules been lately?" His tone is hushed since he is unsure as to who knows what about whom.

Offie knows that Sean knows about the residual affects of combat on Jules. She may have been a surgeon but she was a combat surgeon. Jules wasn't in some cushy job on a ship. She was in the field and some of that experience came home with her. Only those closet to Jules know her secret. Offie realizes that Will must have know which means that Jules truly trusts him. Will knew enough to put the monster to sleep before the feds got to her and for once, he is thankful that Will is in Jules' life.

"She's been good but I think Will made sure that she had no choice but to be good."

Sean knows what Offie means. Smoking weed is not exactly something Jules does often and under normal circumstances, not something she would with the cops coming for her. She recognized the potential of the situation and chose to take precautions. "You know I would have never put her in this situation had I known."

Offie can see that Sean is torn up about this. "I know... and I am sure Jules' knows it too." He taps Sean on the shoulder. Offie is trying hard not to be judgmental as he stares in the direction of Charles and Harvey. Pepper notices his expression. "You love who you love, my Darling, and our girls... love them."

Offie knows that Pepper is right. He doesn't like that Pepper is right but he knows that Pepper speaks the truth. How in the hell with all of the men on the planet; did Jules and Donna manage to fall in love with two men who are at war with each other?

Love may conquer all, but in this case, Jules and Donna may have to beat their lovers into submission.

Charles corners his son. The look on his father's face is all he needs to see. "You..." Will stops this conversation. He knows his father is worried about Jules. "She needed it. Don't judge."

Charles looks at his son. "I wasn't judging... I wanted to say thank you." Will is stunned to hear those particular words fall from his father's lips. "She will be okay, Dad. I care about her too. She is good for you... and for me. Don't screw it up."

Charles smirks at the irony of the advice from his son.


	43. Chapter 43

The next morning, Travis picks up Donna on the way to see Jules. Travis tells Donna that they have to wait out the hold time or they actually have to charge Jules with something. Jules managed to buy some time with her antics but the feds still have time on their side and with her antics... Travis acknowledges that the feds are likely to stretch it out. Travis looks over at Donna. "You two are really close aren't you?" Donna returns the gaze. "Like sisters."

"Donna did she do this? Bribe a federal employee for Charles Forstman?" Donna realizes that Travis is looking for a way to defend her."

"I know Jules, and Jules didn't do this by intention. She knew Eric Woodall for a decade through Sean Cahill, same as she has known Sean Cahill for two decades. Jules doesn't care about money or influence. It is just not her." Donna goes on to give the cliff note edition of Jules' history with Cahill. It occurs to Travis that Cahill didn't know Jules was in the middle of this if they were that close. Harvey intentionally or unintentionally put Cahill in the middle of a catch 22.

"With all of that said, why are they loading for bear to go after Jules? She is a Doctor for God's sake... not an inside trader... or a corporate spy."

Donna sits for a moment lost in her thoughts. Her gut is telling her to trust Travis... her loyalty to Harvey is telling her to keep still. She never thought she would be in a position of having to choose between her loyalty to Jules or her loyalty to Harvey. She loves them both to the moon and back. Jules has always had her back... always. Why the hell did Harvey have to hold a grudge? Why the hell did Jules get involved with Charles? Why the hell did she not tell her about him? It is like the spider and fly...

"You okay?" Travis breaks the silence as they drive.

"Yeah... Travis, she didn't bribe Eric Woodall... it's complicated."

"Care to offer some clarity? They obviously are after Forstman. Is she the key to Forstman?"

Donna hesitates for another moment before telling him the story of Louis, of Mike's broken deal... and of what she knows of Harvey' story. Travis has heard the rumors of the SECs activities about firms. His own firm was notified of same thing as Pearson Specter at the time of the original inquiry. When the SEC decided to look into everyone's clients. Donna doesn't even realize that Travis has stopped the car.

"That is what she meant by a Time Lord." He slaps the steering wheel. "Let's go see our girl." Donna has not idea what Travis is referring to... but she'll go with it.

They enter the room and take their places at the table. What Donna sees next shakes her to her core. Jules is led into the room. She looks like she has been battling her demons and the demons were winning. That is the moment when Donna gets a look at her face, she wants to leap over the table and make this better for Jules. Travis stops Donna from reacting. She wants to kick the asses of the guards. Every fear she had about what could happen to her... manifested before her in the form of someone she loves.

Jules is quiet. She truly looks like she has danced with the devil. She is dressed in the jump suit. Her hair is a mess and her face... her face. Travis takes command as he turns Jules' face towards the light where he can see it.

"Stay with her." Travis leaves the room to find out what in the hell happened to Jules in their custody.

Jules doesn't readily look up at Donna. Donna thinks to herself... to hell with protocol as she reaches across the table and takes Jules hand. Jules looks up with tired eyes. Donna has seen this look about her before. There is a dark side to Jules' life that she has chose not to share. Donna knows that Jules has seen things that she cannot speak of... and it is affected her in a way that she cannot articulate into words.

"Hey?" Donna tugs on her hand.  
Jules glances up and reacts to Donna's touch. "You okay?" Donna presses for Jules to say something... to say anything.

"Yeah... just bent ... not broken." Jules offers up a wink to tell Donna that she is coping. Donna gets up and sits against the table next to Jules. Jules just puts her head down on her hands and falls asleep.

After a long while Travis walks back into the room spying Donna watching over Jules. "Is she asleep?"

Donna nods her head. Travis walks up to Jules and crouches down. He rubs her shoulder to rouse her from her sleep. "Hey."

Jules acknowledges him and rubs her eyes. Travis takes her face into his hands. Donna is surprised as to the degree of care that Travis is handling Jules. "I will be back soon. You got this?"

Jules looks up with a smile. "I got this." He motions to the guard to escorts Jules. She give Donna a quick wink before exiting.

On the way back, Donna begins her inquiry. "How can you leave her there."

Travis looks over at Donna. "Because I have to. We need to get to Louis Litt..."

Donna is confused by the statement but obviously there is more at play here than she is aware of. She decides to make an inquiry of her own. "How did you become Jules' attorney?"

Travis had been expecting this question. Actually, he expected it quite a while ago. "Donna, my brother was a Ranger. Jules saved his life in A-stan."

He doesn't offer anything further and Donna doesn't want to pry. The connection to Travis goes back to her Army days. That fact actually shocks Donna a bit. She doesn't often encounter people from that side of Jules' world.


	44. Chapter 44

"Is Louis in the office?" Donna can see the wheels turning in Travis' mind.

"He should be.. what is this about?" Donna's concern is growing exponentially as she tries to get a read on Mr. Tanner.

"I am going to drop you off at the train. Take it into the office and I will meet you there. Put me on Louis' calendar in case anyone is watching."

There is a seriousness in his tone indicating the importance of this. "What does Louis have to do with this?"

"Donna, I know this is going to be hard to believe but the only person who didn't actually do anything illegal is Jules. The irony of this situation is that to protect everyone she cares about... Jules has now done something illegal.. or at least... I think she has. Grab the yellow legal pad out of my bag."

Donna reaches into the back seat and retrieves Travis' bag. She pulls out the yellow legal pad and recognizes Jules handwriting. Donna reads what Jules has scrawled across the pad. " Do you know who this Sarah is?"

Donna thinks through everyone she knows. She can't place a Sarah in Jules life. "Can I call Offie?"

Travis reaches into his jacket pocket as he is driving and pulls out a burner phone. "Use this. I'm not taking any chances on making this worse for Jules."

As she dials the phone, a white slip of paper exposes itself from the back of the legal pad. Donna instantly recognizes it as part of the bucket list. It is the back page of the bucket list. Donna slips the paper into her bag.

Offie does not answer the call right away. "Keep that phone with you." Travis advises as they pull into the train station. He hands Donna an envelope with with cash and a train ticket. This whole experience of the last two days is making her feel very 00Donna. She puts the phone in her bag and takes the ticket out of the envelope. "I'll see you in a bit." Travis gives her a smile as he drops her off.

Louis has been worried sick about Donna. He practically tackles her when she walks back into the office. "Are you okay? Where the hell have you been?" His tone indicates more concern than anger. "I went to see Jules."  
Louis takes up a position at her desk. "How is she... is she okay? Come in here. Talk to me."  
"I will in a minute. I am putting Travis Tanner on your schedule." Louis' expression is classic Louis which is a bit of levity that Donna needed. "Travis Tanner?" "Travis is Jules' attorney and he needs to speak to you."

Donna no sooner gets the words out of her mouth as Harvey walks up. "Why is Tanner coming here. What the hell is going on with Jules?" Donna looks up at the two faces about to go to war. Louis' office is not the place. Harvey's office is farther out of earshot. "Let's go you two... Harvey's office now." Her words come out as a command rendering both of the men before her speechless. She looks at them again. "Did I stutter? Vamoose." She motions for them to get moving.

Harvey and Louis walk down to Harvey's office and take up positions on the couch and chair. Donna enters and begins to pace in front of them.

"You two may want to beat the hell out of each other and Forstman but now you have put my best friend in the middle."

"but Donna." Louis begins. Donna instantly cut him off. "Not done." She resumes her pacing in front of them. "And despite the fact that she hasn't done anything illegal to get into this situation... Jules is some how going to get you both out of the trenches that you have dug yourselves into."

"Donna." Harvey attempts to speak and is cut off just as fast as Louis. "Still not done. So you are going to take the meeting with Tanner... and you are going to figure out a way to make peace with Forstman. Have i made myself clear?

Both answer in unison. "Yes."

Donna is not satisfied and decides to give them a little *A Few Good Men*. " We follow orders, we follow orders or people die, it's that simple. Are we clear?"

Harvey answers. "Yes, Ma'am"

Donna looks towards Louis. "Are we clear!"  
Louis actually knows this movie. "Crystal."

Harvey looks up at her with a smirk. "No one code reds me in my own office but nice choice." As Louis and Donna get up to leave his office, Harvey is wondering what in the hell Jules is up to.


	45. Chapter 45

Jules lies in the bunk lost in her own head. Every attempt at sleep is met with the worst moments of her past. As a doctor, she knows what is going on but that knowledge is of little solace. The sedatives that they pumped her with after her nightmarish episode earlier have taken away her ability to react but they have not replaced the film reel playing on loop in her head.

Jules realizes that she has been high for pretty much the last 24 hours and she is numb. On the fringes of this haze are her real troubles. She is hoping that Will found Sarah. She is hoping that Donna will be Donna and do her Donna thing by keeping the boys focused. She is not a gambler yet she is currently gambling with her freedom. People see her as a gambler but drag racing is not a gamble. Drag racing is applied physics. It's not about luck.

People... relying on people to behave and react in a certain way to a particular set of circumstances... that's gambling. People are wildcards and are unpredictable. This is Donna's forte... Donna knows how to gamble with people. Jules acknowledges that she knows how to read people and situations from a scientific perspective... Donna ... Donna has the gift. She knows how to predict people and Jules is counting on Donna using her gift.

Jules is brought back into the sterile room that is used for conversations. She is expecting Travis, what she gets is Harvey Specter. Harvey takes in Jules appearance with the expected shock and awe response that Jules had seen on Travis and Donna earlier. Harvey can see the haze in Jules' expression. He knows that she is likely sedated. He surveys her face closely. He is not sure if her expression is a poker face or completely drug induced.

"Why are you here, Harvey?" Jules' tone is expected. He realizes that at some point Jules figured out what started this snowball rolling down the hill. "Jules... I am... I didn't mean for this to happen."

"How did you get in here?" Jules places her elbows on the table places her head in her hands.

"I am part of your legal team." Harvey leans in closer to further hush the conversation. Jules looks up at him and rolls her eyes. "You know you just made this a 100 times worse by being here."

"Jules... I..." Harvey stutters a response. Jules knows that they have an equal stake in the outcome. The outcomes are different but equal. If this goes to hell in a hand basket, Jules knows that the price that Harvey will pay is Donna. The price Jules will pay... is her personal freedom at worst and her license at best.

"Harvey believe it or not... I am not hanging my hair outside the tower... I can save myself." Jules stands up and walks out of the room with the waiting guard.

Harvey walks back into his office to find Tanner, Donna and Louis waiting for him.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing? Jules is my client Harvey... My client. You just made it a hundred times harder to defend her." Travis' voice bellows from his chest with the intensity that has brewed since he found out about Harvey's field trip.

Travis takes a call. "I hope you are happy.. they are taking her for arraignment, Harvey." Travis heads for the door.

Louis also leaves because he knows if there is anyone who can talk sense into Harvey Specter... it's Donna.

"What did you do?" Donna stands inches from Harvey. "Donna...I am." Donna cuts him off. "Harvey, this is not your fight. You started but you can't end it. You have to trust me and you have to trust that Jules may know what the hell she is doing."

"Donna." Donna again cuts Harvey off. "Not done.. Sit down." She pushes Harvey into a seat. "Believe it or not... Jules already took care of Louis' million dollar problem including Forstman paying the taxes on the transaction... and your little issue... from 12 years ago.. managed to evaporate too."

"She couldn't do that unless she had a freaking time machine, Donna."

Donna gets close enough for Harvey to take her perfume. "Apparently, she really does know a Time Lord and apparently Charles Forstman loves her more that he hates you."

Donna gets up and walks out of Harvey's office.


	46. Chapter 46

Donna walks back into Louis' office. She finds him staring at his computer. "How did she do it?"

He knows its her and does not change his gaze. Louis is truly dumbfounded. The biggest mistake of his career has evaporated. "How did she know where to look?"

Donna rubs his shoulder as she answers. "Because she knows Charles Forstman."

"Its gone... just gone. Like it never happened." He points to his screen which has now directed a million dollars to a children's charity in his name. "and he made the transaction legitimate."

"Louis, don't question miracles... they happen everyday." Donna taps him on the shoulder. Louis looks up at Donna. Ain't it the truth. She works for him... proof enough.

"I'm going to see if... Ah hell.. I'm taking the afternoon." Donna picks up her purse and heads towards the door.  
Louis is unable to remove his eyes from his screen. The euphoric wave is still rushing over him. "Yeah... Yeah.. the afternoon."

Donna heads Jules office.

She finds Offie sitting at Jules desk wading into her files. True to his Felix nature... the papers are everywhere but neatly stacked and in a particular order. Offie is the Felix to Jules' Oscar. Offie has a stunned look about him that is quite unfamiliar to Donna. "You didn't know about Charles did you?" Donna offers the first volley into the conversation.

"No... you?"

Donna takes a seat in front of him. "You know how they met?" Offie shakes his head in response. "At an embassy dinner in Berlin a decade ago. They have been in contact every since."

A flash of recognition flies across Offie's face. "That is who it has been this whole time?"

"Whole time?" Donna is curious as to what just came together in Offie's mind. "Didn't you find it odd that after our divorce... Jules never really dated?"

Come to think of it... she always found that odd but she thought Will was the date. "I always assumed it was Will..."

Offie looks up. "Me too... but I couldn't figure out how he fit... he wasn't her type."

"Can I go off book for a minute?"

Donna nods at Offie's request. "Donna, you know Harvey didn't know... If Sean and I didn't know... Harvey didn't know... Don't blame him."

She is surprised that with the situation with Jules that Offie is giving her love advice. "I don't."

"Are you in love with him?"

"Honestly Off, I don't know."

"You know there is an easy test for that." Offie sits back in the chair and gives Donna his full attention.

"What's that?"

"There is truth to the adage... is he the first thing you think about in the morning and the last thing you think about at night."

"Why are we talking about my love life instead of Jules?"

"Because baby girl is going to be fine."

Donna gives him a curious look. "How can you be so sure."

Offie shuffles some papers pulling one from the middle. "This."

Offie hands the paper to Donna. It is an acceptance letter. Jules accepted a position as head of a newly endowed charity. "She is getting out of private practice?"

"This is an love letter." Offie's answer confuses Donna. "To who?"

"To Forstman. This is his charity. Jules had mentioned an offer a couple of times but not the specifics. I looked up the endowment. He just promised half of his fortune to endow this charity. Which means..."

"That the corporate raider..."

"Did this for Jules... it cleans the slate for both of them." Offie continues. "You know there is no way in hell they are going to allow Jules to keep her license after this."

Donna knew that was a possibility but she didn't not want to entertain the thought. "Come on... Jules is getting arraigned and then released on bail. Let's head out.

Later In the Hamptons:

Jules sits at the piano. She plays and plays. Marcus listens to the music from his study still amazed that Jules kept such a lovely gift a secret. Marcus knew from the moment she appeared at the doors that she was looking for an escape for a least a little while. From the marks on her face, he knew that her past came calling when locked in a cell with only her thoughts. He had a similar moment under similar circumstances... when Vietnam came calling.

Sean walks into the study. Marcus stops him from continuing into the next room. "Is that Jules playing?" Marcus nods. "I need to see her." Marcus knows that Jules is still quite close to his grandson's heart. He knows that Sean feels that he betrayed Jules even though he actually did not betray her. Marcus relents and lets him pass.

Sean silently enters the room pausing to listen and watch Jules navigate the keys. He approaches taking a seat back to back with Jules on the piano bench. He does what he has done so many times before. He leans his head back on her shoulder.

Jules finishes the piece before laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." His words are soft but clear.

"I know. You were doing your job Sean... that's all. It's not your fault." Jules words convey what he already knew. They were close enough that this would not come between them.

"What happens now?" Sean turns to face Jules. Jules can see that Sean is concerned for her and it is tearing him up. "Is what I heard true?"

Jules faces him. "Sean... they are not going to find anything. There is no case... there is no evidence. Travis is taking care of it now."

"You own a time machine that I don't know about?"

Jules gives him a coy smile. "No... but I do know a Time Lord or two." Sean laughs at her Dr. Who reference. "Some how I am not surprised."

Jules' expression grows more serious. "But there is something that I need you to do for me."

Sean is wondering what he could do but after the debacle with Harvey... He is willing to do pretty much anything for Jules.

"I want you to come and work with me." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out another copy of her acceptance letter. "Here." She hands him the papers. "I want you to work with me... Leave the SEC... you were never meant for government work anyway." Jules nudges him on the bench as he reads.

Later in Manhattan:

Harvey knows that he is a creature of habit. He knows just where to find Charles.

Harvey enters the swanky cigar bar and heads to the private room. Charles is seated at a table in the back enjoying a brandy and cigar.

"Harvey Specter, I was wondering when you would turn up." Charles motions to the chair adjacent to him offering a seat.

"Care to join me."

Harvey is offered a brandy and a cigar. "Why. After all of this, why did you do it." His question is on point and Charles expected nothing less.

"Because I love her a hell of a lot more than I hate you." Charles takes in the scent of his cigar.

"So it all just goes away." Harvey lights the cigar is offered and makes himself comfortable. "Just like that."

Charles gives him the once over. "Just like that, Harvey." Harvey is at a rare loss of words. "Harvey, you may find this hard to believe but we are kind of stuck with each other."

"How so?"

"We are in love with two women who are closer than sisters." Charles waits for Harvey to react.

"What makes you think I'm in love with Donna?"

Charles laughs at the statement. "Harvey, you are either lying to yourself or a fool. From what I know of Harvey Specter, he is no fool. Take it from a man who once believed his own bullshit and almost lost the one thing in his life worth more than all of his money. Don't be just everything she wants. Be everything she needs and when she tells you she loves you... tell her you love her too."

Harvey takes in Charles' words. The last thing he ever thought he would see is himself taking advice on women from Charles Forstman. Charles glances at his watch. He abruptly puts out his cigar and drinks the last of his brandy before getting up and putting on his jacket. He turns towards Harvey. "Are you coming?"


	47. Chapter 47 (minor update)

Sean absorbs the offer that Jules is making him. It is a way to walk away and save face. He has been in the government grind for decades. In the beginning it was about doing the most good, then he realized that the most good is a relative term. This is may be an opportunity to actually do good for people that truly need it plus it is an opportunity to work with someone who he has always enjoyed.

"Come on... you know you want to..." Jules chides him with the wicked little smile that also got him into drag racing, surfing and about a half dozen other misadventures that have come to define him. He looks at that smile unable to keep a straight face. "You know what... I'm in." He bumps her with his body as they sit. "Now what?"

Jules stands and walks towards the door. "Now... I have to see a man about a red-head." Jules gives him a wink before disappearing into the garden.

Sean watches her walk down the path to the sea as his grandfather approaches. "This is a good thing Sean... You need this."

Jules wanders over to her cottage to wait. Donna and Offie arrive as Pepper is pulling in. The trio walk through the house to find Jules on the rear deck. Offie grabs her up like he hasn't seen her in a lifetime. "What in the hell happened to your..." He stops himself. He knows what happened and that Jules likely doesn't want to talk about that. "So... we are going legit.. huh." He places Jules back on the ground.

"Indeed we are." She gives him a smile knowing that he went through her papers and now... horror beyond horror... her desk is likely..._CLEAN_. She shudders at the thought.

"You are not going to make me wear a tie or anything queer like that..."

"Queer like that? Darling... your partner is a fashion designer who sports bow ties." She casts a warm glance at Pepper.

"Exactly... So you sure about this?"

Jules knows that Offie is no longer asking about the job. "Yeah... I am."

"About time someone made an honest woman out of you." Offie gives her a wink. "By the way, you went to Sarah Connors didn't you." Jules looks up with the reveal. "I did no such thing. I was in custody at the time." She gives him a grin.

"Damn... 24 hours in prison and you think like a criminal." He pushes on her shoulder, wrapping his arm around her as they walk towards Donna and Pepper. "You two really are becoming Thelma and Louise."

Pepper waves as Offie walks up and takes his arm. Pepper knows that the girls need a moment.

After the queens take their leave as Pepper so elegantly put it... the princesses can talk amongst themselves.

Donna takes a seat next to Jules in the chairs as they listen to the waves. "So it all goes away... Just like that." Donna does not look at Jules instead keeps her eyes locked on the horizon.

"Just like that." Jules matches her gaze. Donna notices that Jules must still be tired because she has got her southern on.

"How did you know what happened." Donna is curious has to how Jules knew about all of it.

"Charles talks in his sleep."

Donna is not buying it and casts a look towards her. "Donna, I know who he is... I have always known who he is in business... but that is not who he is with me."  
Donna goes to offer a protest. "Donna... You have to trust me on this one. You know our list." Donna acknowledges Jules with a mumble.

"Donna half the things on that list... I did with him." Donna casts her a surprised look. "You have been lying to me the whole time?"

"Donna I never lied to you. I may have left out details... but I never lied to you."

"Trekking in Nepal..." Donna begins the tennis match. "Yes."

"Paris..."

"Which time? Before you go all red head on me... Rome, Sydney..."

"Belize..."

"That was you." Jules gives her a grin.

"Touring the world with a punk rock band.." Jules rolls her eyes... "ah No... That was work... I do work for a living..." Donna runs the list through her head to offer another... she whips around to Jules. "Amsterdam?"

"I am not answering that on the ground that... I don't want to." She offers the same smirk that Harvey always gives her when she is right about something a little kinky.

"I'll be damned... it was him the whole time. You know I went to see him." Donna returns her gaze to the sea.

"Yep."

"Did he tell you?"

"Nope... you are my Donna... I figured you read him the riot act." Jules looks over Donna. "Come on the boys will be here soon."

Donna looks at Jules totally confused. "Boys?"

"Harvey and Charles." Donna looks at her totally dumbfounded. "Surely, you can't be serious." Donna realizes the words that came out of her mouth.

"I am serious and don't call me, Shirley." Jules gives her a wink. "I walked right into that one."

"In what universe would Charles and Harvey willingly be in each other's company?" Donna again realizes the words that left her lips as Jules begins.

"There is a fifth dimension beyond that which is known to man. It is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man'sfears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area which we call the **Twilight Zone**_."_

_"_I walked right into that one." Donna rolls her eyes "You really are a geek."

"Yes... yes I am." Jules reaches into her pocket pulling out several papers and a set of keys which she hands to Donna. Donna reads the papers with the keys in her hands. She actually reads paper 10 times before it sinks in. She is holding the deed to the cottage in her hands. It has her name on it. The only word she can muster is Jules' name.

Jules is now leaning on the banister in front of her. Donna has never owned anything of true value in her life. She can see the change in Jules expression as the "boys" arrive. She smile reveals what Donna already knows. Despite whatever she may think of Charles Forstman... Jules loves him.

She attempts to speak but the right words are lost to her. "Why? You love this house."

Jules smiles as the boys arrive at the back door. "Because I am burning the ship plus I love both of you more than I love this."

Charles smiles in greeting to Donna. "Hello, Donna." He turns towards Jules. "You ready?" Jules gives him a smile and walks towards Charles. The pair head to the stairs that lead to the sand. Donna remains speechless as they walk down the stairs. She stands up and watches as Charles offers his hand to Jules as they walk off down the beach.

Harvey walks up behind her confused as to why Donna appears so stunned. "What's that?" He acknowledges the papers in her hand. "A burning ship."

Harvey looks at her with the appropriate level of confusion. Jules took a play from Cortez... Cortez burned his ships so his men would succeed or die trying... perhaps she is on to somthing...


	48. Chapter 48

Donna remains in a state of shock as she walks into the house with Harvey in tow. Donna is looking at the house as if it is her first time. Harvey physically stops her. "What is going on with you?"

Donna hands him the papers. Harvey looks through the documents. "She gave you the house?" Donna turns to face him. "She gave me the house." Donna continues to marvel at her surroundings. "Don't take this the wrong way… but why?"

"Jules is burning the ship."

"You said that… what is that some kind of code?" Donna's expression grows serious in a way that Harvey cannot place.

Donna sits on the couch. "No… It's history. When Cortez landed his troops to engage the Aztecs… he burned his ships." Harvey interrupts her.

"To get 100 percent commitment from his men. It was do or die trying. I am familiar with the story. How does is this a burning ship?" Harvey holds up the papers as he takes a seat next to Donna.

"Harvey, Jules loves this place. Of all the places on the planet that Jules can call home. This is the one that is home. She is going all in. She is burning the ship… they both did." It occurred to Donna. The foundation was Charles burning his ship. He changed his world to have Jules in it. Jules gave up her world to fit into his. That is love… real love.

"Harvey… we have been in each other's lives for the last decade. It is time to burn the ship or pull away from the shore."

Harvey is a bit stunned by her words but he knows that this conversation has been long overdue. "Donna…" Donna interrupts him. "Harvey…"

Harvey puts a finger on her lips. "Donna let me finish." He pauses for a moment to organize his thoughts. The last thing he expected was the echo of Charles Forstman's voice. "When she tells you she loves you… tell her you love her too." He wasn't talking about the actual words. He was talking about what speaks louder than words… actions.

"Donna…" He can see the fear in her eyes. She is afraid of what he will say to her. Actions… this moment needs to be about action. He can see it her eyes. He reaches out to her and pulls her close to him. "Donna." He whispers as he brings her closer. Donna wants to speak but Harvey is so close. She takes in the warmth of his skin and the scent of his cologne mixed with a Cuban cigar. He silences her by placing his finger on her lips. He kisses her cheek as he whispers in her ear. "Burn the ship."


	49. Chapter 49

Donna turns towards Harvey. "You don't simply get to walk in here and woo me and expect me to fall to pieces or melt into your arms."

Harvey pulls slightly away a little stunned at Donna's sudden gumption. "What do you mean isn't that what you wanted?"

Donna rights her self on the couch. "Harvey, I'm not a princess in a tower waiting for a savior."

"Didn't you once tell me that you wanted the fairy tale? The whole pretty woman... officer and a gentleman... sweep me off like Cinderella...knight in shining armor..." Donna interrupts Harvey.

"What I want is love on equal terms." Donna's thoughts are now consumed by waves of clarity.

Jules was right. Jules and Harvey were a lot alike. They both suck at love. Jules "got" Harvey because she was exactly like Harvey. She just wasn't listening to what Jules was saying to her at the time. Harvey was the way he was in her mind because she was the one who created that persona. She was Harvey's Cyrano De Bergerac. Jules always said to never believe your own bullshit.

Charles learned to accept Jules for who she was. That her gestures... not her words were the way that she expressed love. Donna run through moments in her mind. Harvey left that night because he loved her... not in spite of it. He said the words. The words should have mattered more than how he said them... he said them and that was hard for him.

He was her white knight... okay maybe not white... beige... off white... tan? He was there. He fought for her in his own way. She was crazy about Harvey because he was the way he was... he can be an asshole... he can be difficult and a jerk... but he can love... she sees it all the time. It's just a different kind of love. She doesn't want to make the same mistakes that she made with Steven... and countless others... She knows Harvey doesn't want to make the same mistakes that cost him Scottie.

She thinks back to her visit with Charles. He was attracted to Jules because he was the most interesting woman in the room. She has always felt the same way about Harvey. At the DA's office, he was the most interesting man in the room... any room.

"Ah Donna, give me a smile or give me a sneer... 'cause I'm dying over here."

Donna realizes that she has been silent a lot longer than a dramatic pause. "Sorry... Harvey.. I want to work for Louis because I don't want to work for you. You know how I said that once you go... you can never go back..." She pauses realizes that Harvey is fully engaged in this conversation.

"Yes, I remember." Hearing her say the words... out loud that she doesn't want to work for him sting more than he anticipated. He knows this conversation is one that they truly needed to have but it still hurts to hear those words from Donna.

"You can't go back but you can go forward. I can't work for you, because I want to be with you Harvey. If you want to be with me, you will accept that I cannot work for you and be with you. I burned my ship.. I am all in. You have to decide if you are all in too." Donna cannot believe the words are flowing from her lips... she is simultaneously scared to death and proud of her self.

Harvey sits before her awestruck at the transformation before him. Donna has always had her Donnaness but this is a woman with the power to save herself and that is very sexy.

"Harvey, I don't expect and answer today but I won't wait long. So burn your ship or set sail. Now, I'm starving let's go." Donna stands up and grabs her purse. It is time to join the others... and she knows just where they will be.


	50. Chapter 50 (minor update)

Donna picks up the keys for Jules' car as she and Harvey head out to meet the others. Harvey is not quite sure what is going on and just follows along. _Hell, the day has been interesting so far._

Donna zips along the main drag and pulls into a diner several miles outside of town. This brings back happy memories of their last diner encounter. Harvey is enjoying this sudden spark and sparkle in Donna. It had been missing for too long.

They walk into find, Jules, Charles, Sean, a woman who must be his wife, Marcus, Pepper, Offie and Will. The group is scattered across a bunch of tables deep in conversation, pie and coffee.

Jules moves over so Donna and Harvey can join them. Donna gives Jules the smile she was hoping to see. Harvey takes the seat next to Offie. After continued light conversation, the man of the hour arrives. Tanner takes the seat next to Jules. He bumps Jules' shoulder affectionately as he sits down. Everyone is waiting to hear what happened.

_"_ I've certainly got to hand it to you, Ollie." Tanner begins. Jules laughs at his reversal of her own lines back on her. " For what?"

_"_Well for the meticulous care with which you have executed your finely formulated machinations in extricating us from this devastating dilemma." He gives Jules a wicked grin as he waves for a cup of coffee. Charles is looking him over closely. He knows that Jules managed to turn back time and she must have had help.

"So where in the hell did you park the Tardis?" Travis is not sure that he wants to know how Jules did this.

Jules casts a look over to Will. "The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous. And sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles" Jules gives wink to Travis.

"You don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand! You say no! You have the guts to do what's right, even when everyone else just runs away" Will looks back at Jules revealing his part in the time travel. Charles takes in the exchange between his son and Jules. She has always had a way with him and he seems to truly care about Jules much to his delight.

Travis doesn't want to know how she did it but damn; she did it and she had an alibi. She was in federal custody and that made his job much easier.

"I am and always will be the optimist. The hoper of far-flung hopes and the dreamer of improbable dreams. Remind me to never piss you off." Travis rounds out Dr. Who for $600 Alex tapping his coffee cup against Jules' cup.

The conversations continue as stories from their shared pasts make their way to the light of day. Jules notices that Donna as a wicked look about her. "You know what we haven't done in... forever." Donna now has Jules attention. Sean picks up on Donna's vibe.

"Sunrise Session?" Sean offers up in response to Donna. Donna taps her nose. "Exactly." Marcus remembers what that term means to this trio. Jules looks at the two of them. "You serious?"

"So are you going to tell them what a sunrise session is? Marcus goads the trio knowing exactly what misadventures were had during these sunrise sessions.

"Nah... we will show them." Sean looks at Travis. "You in?" Travis returns the curious look. "As much as I would like to discover what a sunrise session is... I have one of my own tomorrow." He finishes the rest of his coffee and gives Jules a kiss on the cheek. Charles also gets up to shake his hand. "I'll talk to you soon, Jules. Goodnight all." Travis waves as he exits.

"Ok, reconvene at the spot in an hour." Sean gives the girls a smile.

Jules and Donna have a quick conversation as they head in separate directions with their charges. Donna looks Harvey up and down. "Time to get you some suitable attire. Come on." Donna grabs his hand as they set out back to the house. Donna knows that there are some men's clothes at the cottage and she isn't even going to entertain who's they are... it could be anyone from Offie to Josh... and she isn't going there tonight. She knows Harvey saw bucket list... She knows he is curious about the woman she dreamed she would one day be... It is time to introduce him.

She dresses Harvey in a old pair of jeans and a sun washed sweater. Her thoughts drift to a Mr. Grey moment from a book she has been dabbling in all summer. Harvey takes in the look of Donna dressed down in old jeans with her hair undone. There is a simple beauty that makes this unknown worth every second.

Donna thinks for a moment about what they are going to do. Jules, Sean, herself, Josh and a collective of friends used to do the sunrise sessions. Those sessions were the best of summer back when the world was still their collective oyster. It is time to reach back to those moments. It is time to move forward by taking a step back.

Jules borrows Charles' pick up truck leaving him with a slip of paper with and address that he knows. She gives him a wink and tells him and Will to be there in an hour.

Jules and Sean have everything set up as the others arrive. Their spot is a secluded section of beach that now has a roaring bonfire. There is an assortment of chairs, blankets, surf boards and of all things... a VW camper bus. Donna takes in the scene with a glow in her eyes that intrigues Harvey. This moment has meaning for her. This is the Donna that he never got to see when she was his secretary.

Donna walks up to Sean. "You kept it?" She marvels at the bus.

"How could I get rid of that... some of the best times of my life were spent in that damn bus. Plus, Jules gave it to us as a wedding present."

Donna casts a glace at Jules. She is a sentimental fool at heart... its in the actions... not the words.

Offie and Pepper arrive behind them. "Oh my God, its beach blanket bingo... I love it. I feel like Annette Funicello." Charles and Will arrive right behind them. In watching Jules and Sean interact, Harvey realizes just how close they really are and it is an relationship that his wife obviously approves of given how she and Jules interact. He takes in the salt air and the fire. This takes him back too..

They gather around the fire to drink, eat and talk. As the liquor flows... the stories come out. Stories about Offie and Jules... Jules and Donna... Jules, Donna and Sean... Marcus and Jules... the combinations are endless. Harvey is getting the history lesson of a lifetime.

Jules takes a moment alone sitting on a surfboard taking in the sea. Donna joins her on the board. "You know what this reminds me of..." Jules gives her a knowing smile as Jules tosses Donna a bottle of Boone's Farm Strawberry Fields. You would swear that she tossed Donna a bottle of Cristal.

Jules opens another bottle and taps it against Donna's. This takes Donna back to the first night of their friendship... right down to the Boone's Farm and the freaking VW bus.

"All hail the underdogs, All hail the new kids. All hail the outlaws." The toast was the most rebellious thing that Donna had said to that moment in her life so very long ago.

Donna takes a sip from the bottle. At this point in their lives, it takes like sweet strawberry soda. Back then, it was the nectar of the Gods. She has to laugh that the taste floods her mind with happy memories... and she just added another. She can still picture the first moment with Jules in her black eyeliner and purple hair and combat boots on the sand while she was dressed like a yuppie goddess in her pink and green polo and khaki shorts. God, they were a pair.

"You ready for this?" Donna acknowledges the familiar toast. They are back to the moment it all began and it is time for both of them to begin again. Jules looks at her with a warm smile. "No way in hell."

Donna returns the smile. "Me either... guess its the perfect place to begin. Hell, we didn't know what we were getting into the first round and we turned out okay."

Jules looks over at her. "Well, we did both almost go to prison in the last month."

"But, we didn't." Donna laughs at the irony of the statement... since it is actually true.

"But, we didn't." Jules laughs as they tap the bottles against each other.

The girls sit for a few minutes basking in each others company. Harvey wanders up towards them, Jules gets up offering her spot next to Donna, handing him the bottle. Jules gently touches Harvey's arm as he passes her "Be good to my girl." Jules words are quite and delivered almost in a whisper. Harvey locks eyes with her and acknowledges her with a nod.

Harvey looks at the bottle that Jules handed him. "Boone's Farm?" Donna taps her bottle against his. "Nothing but the best for you my Darling."

"How 1989." Harvey laughs at takes a sip from the bottle.

"'89 was a very good year." Donna gives him a wink.

Jules heads back to Charles. Donna glaces back and watches Charles wrap his arm around Jules as she returns to the group. She slides closer to Harvey has they listen to the waves crashing on the shore. There are no words that need to be said. The breeze from the sea casts a chill in the air. Harvey stands up offering a hand to Donna to help Donna to her feet. As they walk back he offers his hand to Donna. To his delight, she slips her hand into his as they return to the fire.


	51. Chapter 51

Donna primps in the mirror. She fiddles with her hair and her dress. After a final swipe of lipstick; when the moment arrives she grabs her flowers and heads out of the dressing room.

The estate is dressed to the nines. The flowers are exquisite and everywhere. It is a floral fantasy come to life. The scent is divine and wafting on the breeze. Donna breathes it in like a meditation. It soothes her nerves and her soul. Most certainly no expense was spared for this day.

The room is filled to capacity. She is an actress this is merely a show, she thinks to herself as she peeks into the room. There has to be a least 200 people here. She catches Jules eye with a wink and a smile. The moment will be upon them soon.

She hears their cue as the string quartet queue up the "bride." Donna meets him at the end of the isle. She gives Pepper a kiss on the cheek as she takes his arm. The music starts as does their journey down the aisle.

All eyes are upon them as they arrive at the end. The journey of a thousand steps always begins with the first. Donna takes her place next to Pepper across from Offie and Jules. It reminds Donna of Jules and Offie's wedding. The only difference is that Jules is the best man and not the bride. This time is as it should be with Pepper and Offie finally making it legal.

Donna casts a glance out to the crowd to catch Harvey's eye. How much has changed in a little over a year. Moving over to Louis' desk was the worst and best moment of her life. The old adage is true when one door closes another one opens. Moving allowed for the opportunity for her and Harvey to burn their ships and see if they could make a relationship work. It has been awkward, scary, hilarious and worth it.

She takes in the smile that is meant only for her. She looks down at the new ring. It takes her a million miles away to the trip of a lifetime and an unexpected disaster of a proposal where everything that could possibly go wrong did.

She glances over at Jules with a laugh. Jules has a glass is half full way of looking at disaster and termed it as a much better story than the traditional romantic nonsense. Real life with all of its flaws is much more fun, everyone has heard the romantic proposal in Paris story… not many have a story like hers.

Harvey and Jules have grown together. Both of them are learning how to let go a bit and are learning how to love. Charles and Harvey have come to a mutual accord… not that it was ever an option with these head strong women in their lives.

The reception is lavish and perfectly suited to Pepper's taste. The champagne flows and Donna takes in their friends gathered around them. Harvey offers his hand to guide Donna to the dance floor. "Where has you mind been all evening?" He has noticed the faraway look in Donna's eyes.

"Just marveling at the day." She turns and sways with every movement of Harvey's body. They have set their date for next summer and Donna has been knee deep in bride's magazines since they returned from their trip. He knows she mentally takes notes everywhere.

She watches Jules, Charles, Sean and his wife chat away. Sean and Jules have had a remarkable year establishing the foundation. Jules moved in with Charles and had it has changed her in a very profound way. Donna has seen Jules settle into her life with a serenity that has never existed previously. Charles and Jules complement each other. Donna never would have believed it if she had not seen it with her own eyes.

Charles has managed to erase every doubt that Donna previously had about him. The way he has treated Jules has changed her mind about him. She takes in how Charles dotes on her, the way he holds her when they dance. She notices how they look at each other regardless of what they are doing. She hopes that she and Harvey look at each other that way.

She watches Pepper and Offie, the companionship that exists between them. They are lovers and the best of friends. They laugh more than any partners she has ever seen. She wants that too…

They return to the table to find their social circle embroiled in lively conversation. She takes a seat next to her best friend. She passes a glass of champagne to Jules as she notices the diamond ring on Jules' right hand. It is a small but exquisite antique art deco ring. She knows what this means and it is a big step for Jules.

"Does this mean?" Donna dare not utter the actual words. Jules rolls her eyes. "It means I agreed to think about it."  
Charles whispers to Donna. "Right hand is better than no hand…. At least it's a diamond on a finger." He steals a sip from Jules glass before Marcus sweeps him up into a conversation. In a moment Josh Cahill sweeps Donna up to dance. Harvey takes the opportunity to have a long overdue conversation with Jules.

He takes the seat next to her placing a piece of wedding cake in front of her. "Bribe?" Jules gives him a soft smile at the gesture. She has been waiting for this conversation.

"What's on your mind handsome?" Jules takes the fork that Harvey has offered. She would be a fool to turn down the confection that Pepper went through 27 bakers to find.

"Why did you do it?" Harvey knows that Jules will know exactly what he is asking about. Jules takes a few bites of the cake before she answers. "Harvey, there are few people that I love in this world. I love Donna. You know that. Your world and my world have been intertwined for a lot longer than I care to admit. So let's just call it a moment of karmatic collision. The planets aligned and it allowed for a cosmic reset… for all of us."

"That is very new agey of you." He gives her a wink.

"Nah… Cosmic reset sounds classier than saying I'm just a bitch with friends in high and low places." She returns the wink.

"How did you change all of those records?" He is not sure he wants to actually know the answer to this question.

"If you are afraid of the answers that I may provide... you should cease asking scary questions...If I told you Harvey, I'd have to kill you… and remember I'm a Doctor… I can sign your death certificate." Jules gives him a wicked wink while licking the frosting from her fork.

Harvey has heard the story of CIA Sarah from Will… he just doesn't believe it. Stuff like that comes out of Jason Bourne movies. Now, it doesn't matter. He will always owe Jules for what she did… He is just never going to admit it to her out loud.

Without a thought to the consequence, Jules untangled his life. As he got to know Jules, he realized how very much a like they were. He and Jules… were cast in the same mold. They have grown comfortable with each other's place in Donna's life.

Here she is dancing with Josh... and it is normal... Through Jules' and Sean's new working relationship... they have managed to become friends. Her summation is that the Cahill boys must be more evolved than she thought. Donna watches Harvey and Jules from the dance floor. The two people who mean the most to her are laughing with each other. Her world is becoming complete in the most beautiful way.


	52. Chapter 52

As the evening winds to a close, Donna and Jules find themselves lingering at a table together as they watch the men in their lives congregate in the next room. The men are lost in fine whiskey and cigars as spied through the open door to Pepper's study. Marcus and Charles are in the club chairs with Offie having their usual animated conversations about this, that and the other. Sean, Josh, Harvey and Will are standing off to the side having an equally animated discussion. There was a moment not too long ago when the sight of that particular foursome would have stuck fear into both Donna and Jules.

The girls sip on champagne with their feet up and shoes off after a long day in couture. Pepper wanders up behind them taking in their view like one of the wives. "There are our men, my baby dolls." Pepper drapes an arm over each of them as he pulls the chair in. Pepper takes notice of the diamond on Jules' finger. He acknowledges that its on the wrong hand but he knows that the reversal of hands will happen in the near future. He gazes down at Donna's hands.

"So... now that you have seen my work... are you going to let me plan yours?" Pepper picks up Donna's hand into his own with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

Donna gives him a smile. This was what she wanted. What she dreamed of since she was a little girl. She has read every bride magazine in publication, been on every site on pinterest...and she still has no idea what she actually wants. "What about Jules here... how do you know she won't go first?"

Both Pepper and Jules shoot Donna the "What you talking about, Willis" look. "What.. it could happen."

"I may still look good for someone half of my real age... but I'm not banking on paramilitary barbie getting hitched before you or while I look this fabulous... I mean really."

Jules gives Pepper a look of mock indignation which Pepper matches with an appropriate raised eyebrow. "Paramilitary barbie... ouch?"

"Face it my sweet love... and you know I love you.. You will likely have those damn Docs on when you walk..." He rubs her shoulder as he delivers what they all know to be the truth. The punk rocker goth chick in Jules still manages to manifest from time to time.

Sean notices the coffee clatch in the other room. "Ut oh." His statement gets Harvey's attention as Sean points. "Don't look now brother... But I think they are planning your big day as we speak." Sean gives Harvey a bump on the arm. Harvey laughs it off but he knows that Sean likely speaks the truth. He heard every blessed detail in triplicate as this wedding was being planned. He can only imagine what Donna will have in store for them.

Jules gives Harvey and Sean a wink and a nod that they have been sufficiently snagged gossiping about the girls. Pepper notices Jules' reaction.

"Looks like it is time to retrieve my husband from the den of debauchery." Pepper gives their chairs a tug. Jules throws her shoes over her shoulder as she sashays forward. Donna puts her back on... since Pepper spoiled them with one of a kind custom Christian Louboutins. Pepper whispers to Donna. "At least you appreciate a good red bottom."

Jules looks back over her shoulder. "You know they make a red bottom combat boot... right..." Pepper taps his chest. "Sacrilege. You are simply a heathen... a couture heathen..." He wraps his arm around Jules shoulder as they walk into the other room. He pulls Donna in too. "You know fashion week is coming up and I will expect you two to be in the front row with me..." Pepper's offer is delivered as a royal command and not an invitation.

All of Donna's dreams are coming true... friends with money and power can do that. Pepper and Offie are locked into the heartbeat of the world of haute couture. Harvey comes with the cache of a wealthy and powerful lawyer. Jules... the charity circuit and the cache of being the beloved companion of a billionaire. Sean and company... the trappings of old money high society... all of it is at her fingertips. She is finding it hard to believe that it is real.. and even harder to find her place in it. She is Harvey Specter's fiancee, she is Sean's friend.. Pepper's friend... Jules' friend... How does she become Donna Specter in this world and have it mean something other than being the legal secretary who married Harvey Specter?


	53. Chapter 53 (revised)

Jules sits at her desk working on some paperwork for the foundation as Donna pops her head into the office. Jules and Sean established their offices in a funky reformed industrial space. Jules and Sean each have offices with large windows with an incredible view. Donna loves the vibe in the offices every time she visits.

Jules looks up with a thankful smile for the distraction. "Hey you… what brings you downtown my uptown girl?" Donna takes the seat in front of Jules' desk.

"I was in the neighborhood." Donna relaxes into the chair. Jules looks up puzzled. "If you were in the neighborhood… you were obviously lost. So you going to tell me what is on your mind, Red?"

Donna would love to tell her about the fifty or so things that are on her mind. She is unsure if she wants to move into Harvey's place or have a new start in a new home. She has been artfully dodging Pepper about starting the wedding plans. She is still trying to navigate the vipers in her new social circles… and last but not least…. She is stressed beyond belief about the engagement party that Pepper is throwing.

The engagement party is going to culminate with the two sides of her life colliding on an epic scale. The Paulsens, Specters, the office and high society colliding like meteorites in an asteroid belt… Yeah no stress there.

"Donna… earth to Donna."

Donna has realized that this was more than a long pause. "It's nothing?"

"Stop stressing about tomorrow." Jules puts her papers down and gives Donna her full attention. "You get to be the belle of the ball. Pepper went all out."

The engagement party is in a private room at Carnegie Hall. Pepper's parties are legendary. If he wasn't head of a fashion empire… he could make a living as an event planner.

"I know." Donna rolls her eyes a bit with a dramatic flair.

"It will be lovely, Red, you know it. I am even banned from wearing combat boots." Jules gives her a wink and a smile to try to lighten her up.

"I know… But…" Donna doesn't even finish the sentence.

"Donna, you will be the talk of the society pages by Sunday."

"That is what I am afraid of." Donna isn't looking directly at Jules which tells her that Donna is lost in her head but she is not sure why.

"You want to grab some dinner?" Jules makes an offer to try to buy sometime to figure this out. To her surprise, Donna declines by telling Jules she has plans with Harvey. Though Donna appreciated the offer of her best friend, she has a thousand things to do before tomorrow night. Louis actually gave her today to prepare. He is almost as excited as she is.

She wants some time to collect herself. This is the first society function that she is taking center stage. She is just waiting for the attack of the butterflies.

The time to the leave for the party has arrived. Harvey bought her a new Valentino dress for the occasion that fits like it was made for her. She touches up her hair and makeup as she sees Harvey's smiling reflection in the mirror.

Roses and peonies abound in the vases. The room is dressed to the nines in all of its formal splendor. The room is elegant and refined. Even Harvey is a bit blown away the scene before them. Jules always called it the theory of the Ps. Pepper's Party Prowess.

The couple mixes and mingles with family and friends. The partners from the firm are there along with Mike and Rachel and assorted work friends and associates. The guest list was expansive… Donnas is wondering what fresh hell the guest list for the wedding will bring. Sooooo many people.

Pepper is the most gracious of hosts and is a total charmer. Donna steals moments with Jules for her sanity before being swept up to meet yet more people.

Well into the evening, Pepper heads to the stage to ask Jules to make a toast to Donna and Harvey. Jules heads to the little stage and the piano and that occupies center stage. She takes the microphone from Pepper with a glass of champagne in her hand as she begins her toast. "Donna, you know I am not a fan of many words when a few will do. I wish you both love and laughter, always." Jules tips her glass towards Donna and Harvey.

Louis joins her on stage taking the mike from Jules' hand. Jules takes a seat at the piano. "Harvey and Donna, you are family to me. I hope you find love time after time."

Louis glances back at Jules who begins to play as Louis begins to sing "Time after Time." During the performance a curtain pulls back revealing an orchestra.

Harvey is actually touched by the gesture. There are moments when Louis can surprise. Donna knew Jules can play… she didn't know that Louis could sing. He puts on a dapper performance worthy of a big band leader. Harvey takes Donna's hand and sweeps her to the dance floor. As they finish. Louis offers a hand to Jules as the take a little bow. Donna and Harvey are stunned that Jules and Louis conspired for this little engagement gift but they have become friends as time has passed.

Donna's thoughts naturally drift to a thought as to what a first dance as man and wife will be like with Harvey. He is so graceful as a dancer. She has always loved dancing with him. She remembers the romance of the past summer. Her thoughts drift in and out of the future and the past. As Jules and Louis exit the stage, the orchestra continues to play another number as the other couples join them on the dancefloor.

Dancing is Harvey's way to spend a bit of time alone with his bride to be. He is not ready to let the others have her… at this moment… Donna is all his.

After several dances, Donna and Harvey find their musical pairing to thank them for the impromptu performance. Louis enjoys every second of Donna gushing. Donna needs a breather grabbing Jules to stow away in a quiet corner. They steal way to the ladies lounge for a few moments away.

It is at that moment that Donna feels it coming... an attack of the butterflies. Donna knows that though she tolerates it for a thousand reasons, Jules is not into the high society social scene. Her joke is that the Army could have never prepared her for that kind of combat. Much of the graciousness is paper thin in this world. Jules refers to the debs from both new and old money as the butterflies. There is always a ring leader that the others flit around like butterflies. In Jules summation, high society functions much like prison gangs. To Donna... its more like mean girls.

That is the moment when she hears them. She hears the words that strike to her heart and every fear she has about marrying Harvey Specter. She is the topic of conversation of a group of butterflies. Their words are less than kind. They of course gossip about her being a secretary. At the office, she is the queen bee... here... she feels like a drone. Jules catches wind of the conversation and with a smile says the one thing that will make Donna laugh. "F**k 'm, Come on, Red... time to retake the throne."

Jules has the cache of being successful in her own right and having a billionaire at your beck and call gives her substantial street cred. She gives them a look which renders them silent as she and Donna exit the room.


	54. Chapter 54

Jules notices Donna's mood darken a little. She walks up behind Donna nudging her with a glass of champagne. "Why are you letting them get to you?" Donna sips from the glass wishing it was some kind of Hogwarts potion to make them disappear. "You want me to have them "removed"? Just say the word, Red."

Donna smiles at her. "This isn't Road House, Jules."

"Funny, we've got entirely too many troublemakers here. Too many 40-year-old adolescents, felons, power drinkers and trustees of modern chemistry. Just say the word, Red."

Donna turns towards Jules raising her finger to Jules' face. "If somebody gets in your face and calls you a cocksucker, I want you to be nice. Ask him to walk. Be nice. If he won't walk, walk him. But be nice. If you can't walk him, one of the others will help you, and you'll both be nice. I want you to remember that it's a job. It's nothing personal." Jules gives Donna a pouty look like she has just spoiled her fun for the evening.

Harvey walks up on the pair with Pepper in two. "Seriously, you two are quoting Road House at an engagement party?" Harvey can see Donna's expression and is wondering what happened to dim her sparkle. Pepper notices the flock of debs at the right who are obviously having a conversation focused on Donna and Jules.

"All you have to do is follow three simple rules. One, never underestimate your opponent. Expect the unexpected. Two, take it outside. Never start anything inside the bar unless it's absolutely necessary. And three, be nice." Pepper nudges Jules.

Jules gives him a wicked little look. "I'm always nice until the time comes to not be nice. Dance with me, Darling." Jules takes Pepper's hand as they head to the dance floor.

"So you going to tell me what is up or are you going to make me guess?" Harvey whispers in Donna's ear. "It's nothing... Dance with me." Harvey knows this is a distraction but he is quite willing to be distracted.

Jules has since wandered back into the arms of Charles on the dance floor as Donna gazes at her friend. In a moment of reflection she feels just like she did when they were kids. Everything seems so natural to her Jules. Donna knows in her heart that Jules is being her authentic self. Jules handles this with ease because... she doesn't care. She is perfectly happy being the swan among the ducklings. Donna has tried not to care... but it feels inauthentic.

She is lost as to how she can be "Donna" outside the walls of the firm. Marrying Harvey changes everything. Even at the firm she is going from being "Donna" to being Mrs. Specter...to being Mrs Named Partner. She is beginning to wonder if she should even stay at the firm. She uses all of her willpower to cast these thoughts off into the darkness for at least the rest of the evening. Harvey looks up her with that smile... and for now... that smile is a magic wand. Her mind drifts to a much happier place.

As they dance, Charles gazes down at the ring on Jules' finger. He realizes that the ring is not on her right hand, Jules has moved the ring to her left hand... she finally said yes. Jules can feel the inspection. The cockeyed smile on his face tells her that he now knows her answer. They dance for a while longer as the party winds down.

As everyone exchanges their goodnight... Offie sees it, he sees the ring on her finger... on the correct finger. He leans down and kisses Jules on the cheek. He knows that Jules would not make a big deal out of this and she would definitely not do it at Donna's engagement party. He wonders when she did it. As he shakes Charles' hand, he whispers in his hear. "Be good to my girl."

The night winds to a close as Harvey escorts Donna into his penthouse. At this point, Donna has been keeping a foot in his apartment and a foot in her apartment. He wants to share a space. He wants to establish their home but Donna is hesitating. She blames the wedding planning...

He unzips her dress taking in the view of her skin. She wanders into his closet coming out in one of his shirts. He joins her in the covers. He knows she wants to talk. He snuggles beneath the covers. Donna rolls into his arms. It has been a wonderful and a weird night which means that it was a typical Pepper party. Tomorrow will bring Page Six, the News and the Times.


	55. Chapter 55 (minor revision)

Jules and Charles decide to head back to the Hamptons after the engagement party. Jules drifts off to sleep on the drive. Charles wraps his arm around her shoulders as he looks down at her hands. He interlaces his hand within Jules' hand. He twirls the ring on her finger as she sleeps.

She said yes. He looks down at her sleeping form. She finally said yes. It feels like she has already been in his life for a lifetime. He leans down and kisses Jules hair as she snuggles into him.

Across town, Harvey finds himself in a similar situation. Donna is snuggled up against him. His thoughts drift through the adventures of the last 12 years with Donna in his life.

The morning brings the Times, The News and Page Six with the talk of the engagement party. He spreads them out so Donna can read them over her coffee. Harvey could not have anticipated what fresh hell this action would bring. Donna's mood again darkens with each and every page. When she goes to take a shower, Harvey reads them again to see what in the hell elicited such a reaction from his bride to be. He reads them and reads them and is beginning to think he is speaking English as a second language. What does she see here?

Donna returns refreshed from her bath but still troubled by the commentary. It is not like they are JayZ and Bey Bey, what the hell is going on with her? He thought this was what she wanted. What she had wanted since she was a little girl.

"What is going on? Last night was what you wanted right?" Harvey puts down the paper turning to get Donna's undivided attention.

"Time to get ready, we are meeting the others for brunch, remember." Donna leaves Harvey in the dust of the living room as she heads to change.

Charles pulls the covers off of Jules to announce the day. "Rise and shine, Princess… we have brunch in less than an hour. Jules cracks her eyes and rolls over with the pillow. Charles jumps on the bed next to her and peels the pillows from her eyes. "So… we going to talk about this?" He gently picks up her hand and waves it at her like a puppeteer.

"At a more civilized hour… like a half hour from now." Jules rolls over in protest.

"Brunch was your idea." Charles pokes at Jules sleeping form.

"When has brunch ever been my idea? It was Pepper's idea. It's like a producer waiting for the reviews after an opening." Jules rolls over in protest.

"It is an excuse for booze at breakfast to make…." Jules raises her hand to his lips to hush him.

"I'll go but you can't make me like it." She peeks her eyes at him as a surrender to the idea of brunch.

"Come on… Offie and Pepper will be there besides… you can read the Times, the Post and Daily. All of whom have noticed a particular ring finger."

"Oh... (crap)." Jules just realizes what that means she didn't even think of that possibility.

"Oh my darling love… you should have let me parade you around when I wanted to." He taps her on the rear. "Hit the showers."

There is going to be hell to pay Jules knows it as Charles rushes her to the car handing her the papers once she takes a seat. Jules starts to react as she reads each and every entry. Her hands are going a mile a minute in a silent conversation with the papers littering the back of the car. Charles laughs at Jules since it takes a lot to fluster her and this has flustered her. "You may want to try the composed hands of a Charlie Rose not the crazy hands of a LaGuardia landing crew." He gently mocks her.

Jules shoots him a look that is hard for Charles to read. Jules acknowledges again in her head was Donna's moment. Who would intentionally ruin Donna's moment? She has been wearing the damn ring for almost two weeks and no one, including her fiancé, noticed until… damn. Who in the hell would have tipped off the social reporters that she said yes to Charles? Several possibilities suddenly illuminate in her mind as they pull into their destination.

The destination was Marcus' mansion, Sean meets Jules with a bloody Mary as she enters the salon. "She here yet?" Sean gives Jules a knowing smile. His wife had already shared the socials with him. He shares the news that Donna and Harvey are still en route to bring Jules a moment of reprieve.

Donna may have landed Harvey Specter who is one of the most eligible bachelors in New York City… but Jules landed one of the most eligible bachelors in the world. Charles Forstman had been a self-professed bachelor for over a decade, many women tried to land the widowed billionaire and many failed. "This is a nightmare." Jules' mind is running at a mile a minute as she goes through the events of the night. It was not the party that Donna had wanted. Something is going on with Donna already and this just made it infinitely worse.

"Oh my sweet love… this is only getting started." He taps his glass against Jules'. "Now you have to figure out what you are going to do about it."


	56. Chapter 56

Picking up story again.. start up chapter...

Harvey notices just how quiet Donna is on the way over to Marcus'. He tries to engage her in conversation. He tries to lighten her mood. He read the papers. He knows Jules well enough to know that this was not by intention or by design. This falls into the shit happens part of life. He has tried to make Donna's dreams about their wedding come true. He is beginning to wonder if this was actually the dream or if Donna is trying to fit into a high society mold when she should be just be her. His needs are simple. The pomp and circumstances is all for her.

Jules wanders into the study to seek advice from Marcus. She knows Donna will be hurt and that is the last thing in the world that she wants. Sean was the only one who seemed to notice the ring. She changed hands weeks ago. Even Charles did not notice. She actually wonders why? Why no one has noticed. To Charles, the ring is just a detail. The hand it was on never mattered. All that mattered to him was that she chose him and she did that long before there was a ring.

Donna arrives at the party with sufficient fussing from Pepper. She gushes back with the deserved compliments for the party. It is not that her engagement party was not well received. It truly was, it was just unintentionally upstaged. Jules has kept a polite distance to gauge Donna's mood. She knows that Jules is not at fault. She knows it in her heart but she still feels a bit put out. What is really bothering her is why she feels this way. This is not her. This should not matter to her. What has changed? Why is this bothering her? She is locked in a vicious loop in her mind. She takes a moment walking out to the terrace to sort her thoughts and center. She can feel Jules' approach. She turns ready to speak her mind to only realize that it is of all people it could be… it is actually Josh.

"So Red, are you enjoying the journey to the altar?" Josh's smile is genuine and a bit dazzling. He is attentive as he waits for her response.

Donna is not sure if Sean put Josh up to this conversation so she plays it close to the vest. She thinks to herself for a moment with an interior smile. It has been a wonderful journey. It has gone as wrong as it could possibly go but it has been an adventure. Jules always told her that perfection is boring. Chaos makes for better stories.

She turns toward Josh for a moment with a smile. "I have." She gives him a peck on the cheek as she takes him by arm and heads into the party with a bit of a renewed spirit.

Harvey notices Donna's return to the party. It is the return of his Donna. She has the spark and sparkle back. He is relieved as he observes her with a smile from across the room. He can feel a bump at his arm. It is what has become the gentle calling card of Jules. "So is this your doing?"

Jules gives Harvey a wink. "I know not of what you speak. It is the simple and strategic deployment of a Cahill." Before Harvey can turn, Jules evaporates to Charles' side. Harvey is glad that Jules has found a wait to hit the reset button even if it is only for a day. Jules knows when to deploy Donna's kryptonite. Sometimes you just have to remind Donna that she is Donna.

Donna finally walks up to Jules. She gently takes Jules hand into her own. She takes in the appearance of the ring on Jules' left hand. She gives Jules a hug and kisses Charles on the cheek. In her heart, she is over the moon for Jules. She knows this was a huge step for Jules. She is allowing someone into her life in a way that scares her to death.

Donna and Jules take a few moments alone to chat and chat the way that they chat much to the relief of the collective. "So when did you do it?" Donna is actually curious as to Jules' answer and stunned that she is among those who did not notice change of hands. She spends so much time with Jules, how could she have not noticed.

Jules rolls her eyes the way she does when she is truly perplexed. The girls are reclined in the chaise lounges on the lower terrace in the brilliant sunshine. "I did it weeks ago and ironically, Sean is the only person who seemed to notice." She sips from her glass as she gazes towards the sea. Donna can hear a bit of the frustration in her voice.

"Jules after all this time were you expecting shock and awe? Donna give her a wink and a gentle smile.

Jules smiles at the sarcasm. "I was expecting a little… well… I don't know what I was expecting."

"I don't think you were expecting Page Six." Donna acknowledges that what happened… just happened.

Jules gets a thoughtful look coupled with a bit of relief. "So you going to tell me what is going on with you?"

Donna knows what Jules is asking. Jules can see it better than anyone. She honestly doesn't know what is going on with her either. "Nice deployment of the Cahill bomb."

"Not so much as a bomb… more like a sparkler." Jules response brings a smile to Donna's face. "or a glitter bomb."


	57. Chapter 57

After a sun soaked conversation on lighter topics, the girls head back up to the party. They discover that they have wandered off for longer than they had anticipated. The boys linger in the salon with brandy and cigars as the girls make their entrance. Most of the guests have left and just the boys remain.

Donna takes a seat on the arm of Harvey's chair. Harvey takes in the soft scent of the sea air and sunshine wafting in his direction. Donna slides off the arm and into his lap. Harvey could not think of a better way to round out the weekend. The group that surrounds them has become their closest friends as a couple. It has been a very long time since Harvey had a group that mattered to him. None of them play a role in his business… none are attached to Pearson Specter Litt. He has an escape. He is not sure if it is a twist on the adage of holding your friends close and your enemies closer but now even counts Charles among his inner circle.

He has the firm and he has friends. It is new territory and it is one he has just begun explore. He is amazed how much life has changed in the past year. He has such peace that he is almost waiting for the bottom to drop out of his world.

The ride home is the polar opposite of the ride to the party. Donna's mood is light as she lavishes affection on Harvey the whole way home. It is to the point where Harvey considers prolonging the drive just to enjoy this moment. Hell, he might just drive to Maine and back.

Jules knows that the conversation is going to happen whether she is ready for it or not. Charles eluded to it this morning. He has made a fire in the fireplace and is pouring a drink for each of them. She knows this is his not so subtle way of telling her it is time to have a conversation. He held no expectation for that ring to ever change hands. The ring was a detail, a gift with a promise. It never mattered. All that mattered is that she was in his life.

Jules wanders toward the fire watching the flames dance in front of her. She can feel his approach as he wraps an arm around her. He holds her hand gazing at the diamond on the proper finger. He turns Jules towards him so he can see her eyes. "So does this mean?" Jules nods as a warm smile crosses Charles' face. "You know, you never actually gave me the chance to ask you the question."

Charles slips the ring from her finger as he gets down on his knee. "Ruby Sapphire Bond, I love you more than my words can express. I will spend the rest of my days showing you just how much you have always meant to me. Will you have me for the rest of yours and be my wife?"

Charles is actually surprised at Jules reaction. This is her first proposal. With Offie… it was an alliance. This was a proposal and a heartfelt one at that. She stands there in a stunned silence for longer than a pause. "Ah, darling? Give me a sneer or give me a wink, I am dying over here." Charles' follow up makes her smile and answer with a yes.

Their moment is interrupted by Will entering the room with a bottle of champagne. "Damn, I never thought you were going to cave." He walks over and kisses Jules on the cheek. "So do I get to call you Mummy now?" Jules bats him as he shakes his father's hand. Will opens the champagne for a toast.

Harvey escorts his bride to be to her apartment. Out of character for himself, he agrees to stay. Normally he would have taken her to his apartment but if you always do what you have always done… you will get what you always got. He doesn't want this evening to end. It has been a rather extraordinary weekend and he is quiet willing to forgo the comfort of his own space to sustain this moment. Donna's bright mood remains through the night as Harvey gets lost in her.

The morning brings the obligations of reality. Harvey has clients to meet and Donna has duties to attend to for Louis. Harvey is hoping that perhaps the darkness has passed.

The office is embroiled in the usual Monday morning turmoil and turbulence. Harvey takes his meetings and serves his clients. Donna tends to her duties. During the late morning and a refill of her coffee, Donna nonchalantly flips through the paper. Her expectation is not for a replay of the day before but what she finds grabs her attention. Page Six stops her in her tracks. She picks up the paper and takes it back to her desk. She needs a moment to let this soak.

Louis attempts in vain to break Donna's concentration. His curiosity takes its toll, he must find out what has entranced his assistant. He walks to her desk and reads over her shoulder. Donna pays no mind to Louis' hovering. She reads line after line. Who would have known? Who would have known such details? Louis' reaction matches her own reaction. Harvey appears at her desk, they exchange a thousand words in a single glance. Louis nods in their direction as Harvey heads for the door. "I got this."

In another borough, Sean sits at this desk finally diving into the headlines with a fresh refill of his coffee during a break in the day. He glances across the room at Jules who is lost in her computer screen. She notices the stare but is too engrossed in her work to give it a second thought. She smiles and clicks away. Offie appears at the doorway as if he was summoned. They to exchange a thousand words in a single glance.


	58. Chapter 58 (minor revision)

Harvey walks out into the humid midday air like a man on a mission. The only issue is that he has no idea what mission he is actually on. He read the article. He knows that he has to do something only for once, he has no idea where to start. The details were personal. The details were on point and the worst of it is that they were actually… all true. This is bigger than Jules... this is also about Donna. He has to fix this. He has to protect her.

He walks for a few blocks and picks up another copy of the paper as he grabs a coffee. He needs to read it again. Perhaps, inspiration will strike. Harvey sits staring at the words on the page for what seems to be an eternity. A shadow is suddenly cast across the page as it grabs his immediate attention. Charles places his hands on the table as he leans down. "Who in the hell is going after our girls?"

Harvey has heard this tone before. Charles is all business and when he is all business… Harvey knows he can be a total bastard. Harvey has been on the business end of Charles on more than one occasion and this time... they have gone after someone he loves. Hell hath no fury like Charles Forstman.

Harvey saw the bucket list between Donna and Jules. The content of the article is similar but this… this came from something much more intimate. He stares up at Charles trying to gauge his next move. "You know their history, Harvey. They are both quite colorful. It is what we love about them and someone is going to wield it like a weapon. You know this isn't about them… they are the casualties." Charles turns and walks out the door. "This is about us."

Harvey knows Charles is right. This was only the first volley. There will be more... so much more.

Across town, Donna sits at her desk. She has picked up her phone a dozen times. She can't decide whether to call Jules or text her. She is surprised that she has not heard from Sean or Offie. She would imagine that they have seen it by now.

Jules has breezed through her day with barely an inkling of the revelations that have found their way into the public eye. She stops to feed her endless caffeine addiction, noticing her location, she picks up one for Donna. As she enters the law office, Jules begins to notice the looks. She has been in this office dozens of times, why is she garnishing such attention? She has grown used to life in the public eyes in her relationship with Charles but this... this is just weird. She heads toward Louis' office and toward Donna's desk in front. As she approaches, she can see Donna's expression change in a very alarming way given that she is simply surprising her with a coffee fix.

Jules eyes Donna closely as she places the cup in front of her. "Jules, I'm sorry…so sorry." The words hit her like a slap as they leave Donna's lips what could she have done that would cause a response like this? It takes Donna just a second to realize that Jules has no idea what she is talking about. Donna instantly wants to grab the words from the air between them. She is Donna, she could have chosen a more subtle way to start this conversation. Jules glances down and sees the article spread out on Donna's desk complete with a pictorial.

Jules places her cup on the desk as she reaches for the paper. Donna tries in vain to pull it away but is a second too slow. Jules glances down to see intimate details of her life in print and picture. Some of the details were only revealed to a single source and the source is less than two feet away.

Jules' expression digresses into what Donna can only term as shell shock. She puts the paper down and picks up her cup. Without a word, she begins to walk towards the exit. She needs to think. Hell, she needs a moment but it explains her day with a sudden burst of unwanted clarity. Donna tries to form words but they come too slow to matter. Jules is at the elevator before she can catch her.

Donna knows this is only the beginning. This chapter was devoted to Jules… she knows there is more to come… much, much to come and next time… it will be her turn. It's like they read her diary. Donna's expression now matches Jules. The only place she kept that information…was. "Oh God" is the only thought that forms. She kept everything in it... everything. She bolts up from her desk grabbing her purse. With a quick yell to Louis, she is out the door.

Jules retrieves her car from the garage. As she sits in the car, she rests her head on the steering wheel. The last year has been one of the most peaceful of her rather colorful life. She has managed to keep so much of it out of the public eye. It is why she made the moves she made. The only word that makes sense… rolls in her head over and over… How… how?" She thumps her head against the leather of the steering wheel. Her facial drum session is interrupted by Harvey's knock on the window.


	59. Chapter 59

Jules hits the switch on the window. Harvey leans down into the space to be at eye level with Jules. "So tell me Ruby Bond… what else is in Donna's journal?"

The look in Jules' eyes is enough. The one thing they have in common is that Donna is their confidant. Donna kept their secrets… and apparently she wrote them down. Harvey rubs his brow as he leans against the car. Jules lays her head back on the seat for a moment. "Get in, Harvey."

Harvey gives Jules a curious look before he rounds the rear of the car to the passenger's seat. He has not clue as to where they are bound. Jules takes off out of the garage like a true Bond. She heads out of the city towards the Hamptons. If this was for any other reason, it would be a beautiful day. The sun is bright in the sky casting warmth over his skin. Jules has the window down wafting the salt air into his lungs. It is a brief moment of peace that is broken by a singular question from Jules. "Harvey, what is your darkest secret?"

He question is pointed. He expected nothing less from Jules. He has figured out where she is going. She is going to the cottage in the dunes. Harvey does not readily answer Jules. Jules knows he is stalling. She has already figured out his secret. She has known for a while now.

She pulls into the drive. The open door and tossed living room tell them both that Donna has already beat them to the punch. Jules heads towards the sounds coming from the bedroom. Harvey stops Jules grabbing her arm. "Let me."

He enters the room with a soft knock on the door. Donna sits in the middle of the disheveled remains of the once meticulously organized room. Donna has basically trashed her own house in search of her journal. She looks up at Harvey.

Harvey takes in the tear-stained eyes that stare up at him. Donna's eye makeup is running down her cheeks in little black streams. She did not even have this look about her when she was staring down the barrel of a possible prison sentence.

Her words come out as an incoherent blabber. Harvey joins her on the floor wrapping his arms around her. His woman of steel is bobbing her head with every heavy sob and sigh. "It's okay. I will fix this." Jules walks out on to the deck for some air. She leans against the railing closing her eyes for a moment of peace in the sunshine. She opens her eyes to see Sean walking up the sand.

She meets him on the beach. "So wanna talk?" They walk towards the water taking a seat on the sand. "You knew?" Jules stares out at the water. "Yep."

"All day…" Sean casts a sideways look at her. "All day… I actually read the paper every day Jules." Sean reaches into his pocket and pulls out a flask. He takes a hit off of it before passing it to Jules with a smile. "It's five o'clock somewhere…" Jules smiles. "It's already five o'clock here."

"Look at it this way princess… now you are rich and colorful."

Harvey returns from the bathroom with a makeup wipe as an offering to his beloved. "Come on. Let's get some dinner." Donna takes the offering from Harvey's hand and begins to wipe the smears from her face. "Harvey… I'm sorry… I just … I just … have been." Harvey stops her. Donna tries to speak again. "Harvey… it's all in there… all… Everything…" Harvey pulls her close again. "Donna, I know… I will take care of it. I got this… trust me."

Donna tries again in vain to speak. She is silenced by a kiss. As Harvey pulls away he whispers. "I got this."

Donna wants to feel better. She wants to believe that everything will be okay. She has been keeping a journal since she was a little girl. Almost no one knows that she keeps a journal. She runs through the list again in her head. She wonders where she lost it. It is not like she carried it about. She gives into Harvey and cleans herself up. She wonders what tomorrow could bring.

Jules finds her way back home to Charles. She finds him at work in his study. She takes in the sight of Charles before her. She loves the look of him at work. He is dressed in a crisp white dress shirt that sets off the salt and pepper of his hair. She loves the way he looks at her as he removes his reading glasses. "So how was your day?" He leans back in his chair as he taps the desk for Jules to take her usual spot.

Charles moves in closer to Jules. "I will fix this, Ruby. I promise." He tips Jules' chin to raise her eyes to look at him. It is at that moment that he sees the tears. Jules lets loose the feelings that she had been keeping back from the others. She has been in the press countless times… this time it hurt.


	60. Chapter 60

Donna enjoys the quiet dinner away from the din of the city. They go to a small bistro a few towns away. No one is watching them. There are no whispers. It is just them and for a moment Donna's thoughts drift back to just being with Harvey. Harvey has brought his A game tonight and it is just what Donna needed. He is warm and romantic. The food is divine and the company even more charming. Their engagement party was less than three days passed and it feels like it was a lifetime ago. She stops the loop of thoughts running in her head. She can deal with the fall out tomorrow.

Harvey spends the night at the cottage in the dunes. He gets it. This place is a slice of heaven on earth. He understands Jules' love of the place. He understands Donna's. There is just something about it. It is not grand but it is cozy. It is like a portal that takes your cares away even when it is complete disarray. Donna has drifted off on the couch as Harvey pours a drink. He steps outside on the deck to bask in the moonlight. He glances back through the door at Donna's sleeping form. For everything that has happened, he wonders how he got so lucky. Everything that has gone right in his life has been because of Donna. She had his back at the DA's office. She was there when his father died. She has always been there and she has agreed to spend her future with him too.

For the briefest moment his own mind wanders to his wedding. He needs to call Marcus. Marcus was at the engagement party but he has not yet asked him to be his best man. How could it be anyone other than his brother. He stood by Marcus' side when he got married. It is time to for Marcus to return the favor.

He actually is finding it hard to believe that he is actually getting married. He burned the ship. He is all in for the duration. He thought he understood love. He could not have been more wrong. Love is messy. Love is complicated. If it were all sunshine and roses… it wouldn't be half as interesting.

He thought he loved Scottie. In many ways he did. She was a firework. Ironically, she was like his Fourth of July. She came to town here and there and lit up his world. He can spend an entire Sunday doing nothing and love every minute of it with Donna.

His thoughts drift to his mother and father. He knows this is different. He is a different man and Donna is a completely different woman. His thoughts are now peaceful. The thoughts of his past no longer seem to haunt him. He remains on the deck for another hour or so before rousing Donna for bed.

The morning brings the long commute to the office. As they drive in, it crosses Harvey's mind if Donna will stay at the firm after they are married. He is torn. Part of him wants to pamper Donna. To give her a life of luxury… to allow her to pursue her theater dreams to her hearts content.

Donna notices the faraway of Harvey as Ray navigates the traffic. Her own thoughts circle back to her missing journal as the panic follows on the fringes.


	61. Chapter 61

The days slip by with the uneventful hum of routine. The tabloids deliver the expected outpouring of additional details about Donna and Jules. Some embrace the story of the besties and their adventures; others degrade them for their colorful pasts. She is not sure if they resemble half of Sex in the City or a twisted American version of Absolutely Fabulous. She knows Harvey has read every story. He has been supportive and kind. Jules has borne the brunt of the scrutiny with grace. All of the grace she can muster with a dose of panache. Charles is protecting her the only way that he knows how… with his money. Donna has decided that it is time to make a move of her own.

Donna' panic begins to grow as she realizes whomever has them… has them all. Sooner or later, they are going to get to the details that can bring her world crashing down around her.

Donna waits for Jules to arrive. She sips her drink as she takes in the crowd. The quality of her watering hole certainly has changed. The places that she and Jules have met for a drink have run the gambit from biker bar to Harry's Bar in Venice. She acknowledges the occasional stare and whispers that have accompanied life in the tabloids… and apparently life with Harvey Specter. She always dreamed about fame… her name in the paper… the reality of it… bites.

None of them have been able to figure out who could have possibly taken her diaries. Jules sashes in with her usual learned bravado. To Donna's delight Jules is accompanied by Offie and Pepper. No one enjoys the spotlight more than Pepper.

Pepper will afford them some time to talk. Jules sips her drink as Donna steals a moment. "You know, you can just call me when you want to talk, Red." Jules knows this is a rather elaborate ruse since Offie and Pepper drug her out of the office under pretenses, Sean is not far behind and Charles is out of town.

Donna offers. "I don't want to be sequestered anymore." Jules gives Donna a cockeyed look. "Sequestered? Okay Rapunzel…" Jules tone borders on sarcasm. "Glad we busted you out of the tower." Jules tips her drink in Donna's direction. Sean walks up behind Jules giving her a kiss on the cheek lingering by her side. Sean is being particular attentive which is not lost on Jules, less like a business partner and a bit more like a lover. Nothing he is doing is overt, it's borderline and appears to be the point. The most recent stories have been about her and Donna and the brothers Cahill. Donna is throwing gasoline. Sean is one person who links them all together.

It is not long before Harvey arrives to make the guest list complete. Jules gets the strangest feeling that this is some kind of set up.

The evening is lovely. Donna looks around the table at those who are near and dear to her. The stories and laughs are as they always are when she is around them. At the end of the evening, Sean offers Jules a ride home. Donna and Harvey have had several hushed conversations. Jules can feel the eyes. She is waiting for the gossip girl moments with the xoxo text.

Jules leans into a goodbye hug as she whispers. "So Ms. De Mille is this your directorial debut?" Donna had used Jules as bait and Jules knows it. Hearing the conversation between the two of them, Harvey has another hushed conversation with Donna. "So what is the rest of your plan?" Donna gives him a wink. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

Donna is no longer playing checkers… she is playing chess. If her estimations are correct, Jules and Sean's past relationship should make the paper with some pretty little digital assumptions. Donna knows that Harvey does not approve of her current method to smoke out the offender. She needs to smoke them out before the tales of Harvey Specter take center stage on Page Six.

Harvey is impressed since Donna is thinking strategically. He thought this would have died by now but it hasn't. He is beginning to wonder just how far this is going to go. He is a little concerned since Donna hasn't even mentioned wedding plans in at least two weeks. Hell, she hasn't even set a date. This situation has become a bit of an obsession.

Sean opens the door for Jules before circling around to the other side. With a wink and wave to Harvey and Donna, he gets into the car with Jules. It takes all of about thirty seconds for Jules to begin the interrogation. She snuggles in to him running her fingers down his tie with a wicked look. Jules pulls on his tie bringing him close. "So lover, you going to tell me what the hell you are up to?"

Sean leans into Jules as he whispers in her ear. "It was all Red's idea but I have to admit. It was kind of fun." The car pulls away as Sean relaxes into the seat. "Besides, we were always good together." Jules relents to Donna's plan. She doesn't agree with this plan but those who matter already know the answers and those who don't will make assumptions. At least it makes it easy to tell who your friends are.

Harvey glances over at Donna on the way home. "So Sean and Jules... 2.0. What do you want to gain." A serious look crosses Donna's face. "Harvey, in a fox hunt... there is a time to release the hounds." Harvey looks at the determination in Donna. "Does Charles know?"

Donna smiles. "Of course, it's freaking Charles Forstman. He's half the plan."


	62. Chapter 62

On the way home Harvey continues the conversation. "Donna, what if this backfires. It could have real implications on Jules and Sean with the foundation." Harvey doesn't doubt Donna's ability. He just isn't sure she is ready for his kind of war.

Donna gives him a look. Her thoughts have gone down that dark road more than once. "Harvey, don't doubt me now. I am doing this to protect you." Her tone is slightly curt and Harvey is wondering why. "Jules can take it. Charles will protect her. Plus, Sean is in on it. Hell, I think he is enjoying it." Harvey watches Donna's focus turn to the window to avoid this conversation.

He takes her hand. "Donna how would it hurt me?" Donna's attention is brought back to Harvey's intense gaze. She absorbs his chiseled features. How his jaw tenses when he is in the game or ready for a fight. She ponders the question in her head without verbalizing the answer. She has the conversation in her head. Harvey… every secret you ever told me is in those books… every blessed one. Every mistake you ever made. Every bad decision and every regret… I couldn't tell anyone so I told myself… now someone else knows. Someone else can hurt you… Someone can tear you apart. Don't you get it… I am saving you… I am Donna. I am your Donna. She brushes an imaginary piece of lint from his tie as she cuddles against him. Harvey wraps his arm around Donna. She is avoiding the question but he will accept the distraction of his bride to be in his arms.

In her gut Donna has a feeling that she knows who this is. The puppet master is someone she knows well. It is time to flush them out. If you want a fight… step into the arena.

The ride to the penthouse is short and Donna knows that Harvey is not going to let this die. She will need to move to stronger tactics. There is one tactic that always works. When in doubt, seduce him. Donna oozes romance from the moment that they hit the door. In so many ways it reminds her of that one night… the first night. The night that seems like it was a century ago. She pulls him into the living room by the tie losing herself in the passion. What started as a distraction has become a life line. It has been a long time since they left a trail of clothes through the house. It has been too long. She needs this as much as he does. Harvey is stunned by the sudden burst of unbridled passion from Donna but a willing participant. He had almost forgotten what she could be. So much has been planned and on a schedule. This is why he was crazy about her and a reminder has driven him to the brink of bliss.

Sean and Jules head for the Hamptons. On the drive out of the city, Sean realizes that he is not in the mood to head for home. The moon is bright in the sky. The air is fresh and still warm. It has been a great night and he would like to momentarily escape his reality and obligations. Jules is still the free spirt that she always was… he is the one who changed. He became what he feared. He gave into the ordinary life. It is time for a break from it. His grandfather is actually with Charles so the mansion is empty. He turns to Jules as she watches the world go by. "You up for an adventure?"

Jules eyes him closely. The wicked sparkle in his eyes is hard to ignore. It is like a time machine, transporting her back to simpler times like when they were at Georgetown. Sean is still handsome with the most striking blue eyes that she has ever seen. The slight smile is all Sean needs to see as he heads to Sterling Manor. Sean dismisses the driver has they head into the house.

They head to the study opening the French doors to the moonlight. With the moonlight streaming in the room has the quality of a scene from a film noir. Sean pours them each a drink as they talk. After a long while, they decide to put on some music. Much to Sean's amusement, Jules starts to sway to the beat in the moonlight. Unable to resist, he takes her hand as they begin to dance. Both are lost in a moment from so long ago when this would have been the most natural thing in the world. All it took was a look. The look that got him every time in their once upon a time. Sean leans down and kisses Jules unleashing a what could have been moment.


End file.
